Hi My Sweetheart
by bxchloebeale
Summary: Chloe being the innocent soul that just started exploring the real world. Beca being the rebel that nobody likes, having a dark past she wouldn't share with others. what happens when a transfer student breaks down her walls, will they have their happily ever after? Or will it put them both in misery? [Bechloe AU]
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chloe Beale, and I'm 18 years old. I have two brothers who care for me like crazy, basically the definition of over protection. Sometimes I get tired of them constantly being by my side.

My parents left us a fortune when they passed away, which was when I was at a very young age. They asked Chad to take good care of me, this is probably one of the reasons why he never settled down in a relationship, I'm his everything. Oh and yes, my family is totes rich, we own a huge company and live in a large and fancy mansion. You may think I have it all, the money and environment.  
Yet, as much as I love my family, I hate my life. Not in an emo 'I want to kill myself' way, but in a 'I hate it that I've never gotten a chance to experience how living like a normal person is supposed to feel like' way.

From when I could remember, I was always accompanied by bodyguards, and a black luxurious Benz would always be waiting for me at the school gate. My brothers were afraid people would get near me with bad intentions, so they never really allowed me to make friends. Even if I did, they'd find a way to scare them away. That's how I ended up with no close friends.

When I was 15, I had a crush on this guy named Stephan in my math class, and it seemed like he might've felt the same way. One day after class he slipped me a note telling me to meet him under the big oak tree near the school gate. I was so excited, knowing the fact that he wanted to talk with me. I waited patiently under the tree after school, glancing around I finally caught a glimpse of his messy brown, he was jogging towards me in his white jersey, with the typical boyish grin on his face.

"I'm sorry I was late, the practice was longer then I expected," he breathed out.

"I haven't been waiting for that long, it's fine," I giggled, he was so cute in his white jersey.

Stephan was the captain of the basketball team so he has a fit body, which was the reason I stare at him in class. I might come off as creepy but I guarantee I was just admiring his whole appearance.

He laughed and dug his hand into his bag pack, I waited patiently only to see him take out a neatly folded note. He handed it to me and said nervously, "umm, here's a thing I wrote another day, so, like can you read it when you get home, or something like that?"

I grinned widely and took the note, " sure!"

He smiled warmly and waved me goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow in class okay?"  
I nodded and smiled sheepishly, I walked towards the gate and held on tight to the note I just got from Stephan. Maybe he likes me back, I said to myself.

Noticing the Benz parking at the usual place, I slouched my shoulders and walked towards the vehicle. Everyday I wish to not see the car, I hoped that they could just give me a break so I could walk home with my friends, but it was always there.  
I saw Richard, one of my bodyguard eyeing me intently, so reluctantly, I dragged myself to the car. Just as I was about to open the door, Richard's low voice boomed from behind.

"Miss Chloe, what is that on your hand?"

"Um just a friendly note I got from a friend," I replied nervously.

Richard raised his eyebrows and questioned me with a serious tone," but miss Chloe, why is the note shaped like a heart?"

I sighed and said," friendship is built with love as well Richard, you do know that right?"

Suddenly from behind, a cheery voice shouted, "Chloe, remember to read the note when you get home!" I physically froze upon hearing the voice. I turned around and waved awkwardly at Stephan while he whizzed away on his bike.

"So it's a boy huh miss Chloe?" Richard said with a cold tone, "mr Chad has specifically informed me about not having any person with zero good intentions to get near you,"

"He's not with zero good intentions, he wants to be my friend, why do you have to assume anyone who wants to get near me the bad guy?" I argued back. These bodyguards, do they even have brains? Why do they act like machines and accept whatever orders that are given to them.

Richard ignored me and snatched the note out of my hands, I looked at him in shock as he tore the note into little pieces, "I'm sorry miss Chloe, but I have to do this." He took out his phone and dialed a number, "hello mr Chad... yes some boy gave Miss Chloe a note... Okay, I'll handle the papers and have her transferred to the private school you were talking about the other day... Yes I can do that by tommorrow... Yes mr Chad," With that he hung up, then turned his head to face me," I'm sorry miss Chloe, but we're doing this for your own good."

I rolled my eyes at him and hopped in the car. I crossed my arms and stared at the blank face in front of me furiously. My family never allowed me to make any friends, I hate being rich, I hate being alone. What even is life when you hardly have any friends?

Xxx

It was another normal day where my brothers were having a business dinner. They asked me to dress appropriately and join them. I tied my hair back in a neat pony tail, then I put on my favorite blue dress with a simple pattern decorated around the waistline. After looking in the mirror, I was satisfied with how I looked like thus I left my room and headed to the dinner table.

"Chloe," Chad, my oldest brother greeted,"this is my old friend Jeff Baker from college!" Chad gestured at the man in suit standing next to him.

I smiled at Jeff politely and shook his hand,"nice to meet you, Mr. Baker."

He smiled warmly at me and replied," just call me Jeff, I've heard a lot of you from your brother, it's nice to finally meet you in person"

I smiled timidly in reply and sat down on the chair, wanting to get this dinner over with.

"Yo bro, glad you could make it," a voice said, I turned my head to the direction of the voice and saw my brother Nick with his fiancee Aubrey alongside. Chloe beamed at the couple and the pair grinned at her in return. Nick and Aubrey were more supportive of her compared to Chad, Aubrey, who was just two years older than Chloe is probably the closest and the only friend she has in her life.

After some small talks between her brothers and Jeff, they finally settled down and sat down at the dinner table.

"So Chloe, I'm aware that you're currently in college?" Jeff asked me.  
I played with my food with my fork and nodded in return.

"How do you like it in college?" He continued.

I shrugged and replied," not much, Chad wouldn't really let me enjoy this whole college experience," I shoot daggers at Chad with my eyes.

"Chad! College is supposed to be an important stage in life, let the girl enjoy it!" Jeff turned his head and scolded his best friend.

"I don't want her getting hurt by anyone, you know how many people out there could harm her just for money, right?" Chad mumbled and stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and seemed to be deep in contemplation, his eyes suddenly widened, "how about you enroll in Barden, I'm the dean and I am keep an eye on her for you!" He exclaimed," what do you think Chloe?"

I was astounded by this sudden offer, while I was just about to say something, Chad interrupted urgently," No Jeff, Atlanta is like on the other side of the country!"  
Jeff scoffed and replied," LA and Atlanta ain't that far away, I'm here today aren't I, now shut up and let the girl talk. What do you think Chloe?"

I looked at him then at Aubrey, she gave me an encouraging nod. I knew how she always wanted me to experience a normal life, and this offer seems to be the perfect opportunity.

I turned my head back to Jeff and gave him a wide smile, "I would love to!"

Chad groaned," no Chloe no, I can't let my baby sister go to a place so far away from home!"

Nick snickered and shoved him lightly, "stop complaining butt head, I'm totally loving this idea of her in Barden."

Chad rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "fine."

Upon hearing this, I beamed at Jeff and mouthed a thank you to him which he playfully returned with a wink.

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm leaving LA for Atlanta, this is going to totes awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day Chloe leaves for Atlanta, she woke up early this morning just to make sure everything is packed and ready. She didn't have to leave for another 5 hours so she was just casually sitting in the backyard, enjoying this view for the one last time.

So many things have happened in the house for the past few years, happy or sad or whatever, those are memories she intended on keeping. However, she couldn't give herself an excuse not to leave home, as a 18 year old, she doesn't know how to drive, she's never been outside of her house to hang out with her friends, well doesn't have any friends to begin with. She's already missed out so much in life, so having the opportunity to actually experience college is the best thing that has ever happened to Chloe.

"You nervous?" A voice broke the peaceful silence.

Chloe looked up and found Aubrey standing there with a soft smile on her face. Chloe replied with a timid smile and shrugged.

"Kind of, but I'm really looking forward to it, it's like I'm going on an adventure," the red head grinned widely.

Aubrey chuckled at the sight and said,"look Chloe, you haven't officially been introduced to the real world yet," the blonde started.

Chloe scoffed and complained,"thanks to Chad,"

Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully and continued," what I want to tell you is that you are too innocent, too nice for the reality. You let people in easily and thinks that everyone wants to be your friend, it's not a bad thing I mean, but I want you to be careful, you need to protect that innocence of yours, because people lose it along the way of growing up, and sometimes forget who they are deep down. I wouldn't want that to happen to you." Aubrey looked at her best friend genuinely.

Chloe smiled widely at her best friend and tackled her with a bear hug,"Bree, why are you always that caring, thank you for everything."

Aubrey wrapped her arms tightly around the red head, she whispered next to her ears," please be safe."

Releasing the grip, Chloe nodded vigorously with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I will," she replied with a small voice.

Aubrey smiled and took her hands and said with a horrible British accent,"now we shall get my favorite girl to the airport shan't we?" Chloe giggled and followed the blonde to their front door.

xxx

As they reached the front door, Chloe saw the maids lined up in two rows facing each other, leaving space wide enough for a car to fit in between. The luxurious car was parked in the end of the two lines the maids created, and Richard was standing there as usual, with a serious face on.

The red head noticed her belongings were all packed into the black Benz, she took a deep breath and walked towards the car, this is it, she thought to herself, and adventure. Before she took another step forward, she turned her head and waved goodbye to Aubrey, the blonde grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Chloe smiled widely and turned back to the direction of the car. She picked up her pace and just as she was about to get in the car..

"CHLOE MY BABY GIRL DONT GO!" A horrific voice hollered from behind, Chloe turned around confusingly only to find Chad kneeling on the ground, crying hysterically. Nick had on this annoyed expression on his face and was trying to pull the embarrassing human being up from the ground, while Aubrey was standing aside trying to hold back her laughter.

"MY BABY SISTER, CHLOE DONT GO," Chad cried again.

Nick rolled his eyes at the scenario and spat at his older brother, "Chad seriously? Chloe is studying in another state, not applying for nun college."

Chad turned his head instantly at his little brother and growled," don't you dare curse my baby sister," then he looked back at Chloe lovingly and continued,"She has never left home for this long, I'm just being a considerate brother."

Nick crossed his arms and retorted," has it ever occurred to you that YOU are the reason why she wants to leave home? You're being over protective of her, if you want her to be courageous, to be strong, allowing her to leave home and study on her own is the best thing we can do for her!"

Chloe looked at her two brothers arguing back and forth about what's good for her, it's like two kids fighting over the last piece of cake. She placed her hands on her hips and locked her eyes on the two immature adults arguing in front of her, seeing that this meaningless argument could possibly last for days, she took a deep breath and shouted out loud," ENOUGH!"

The two adults stopped instantly, and both looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"If you keep arguing, I'm going to miss my flight," Chloe stated.

Chad grinned upon hearing this, "that'd be awesome wouldn't it, then you can stay home with your favorite brother in the entire world, just let the plane depart without you in it!"

Nick smacked Chad on his arms and shot him a glare.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Chad and continued, "I have to leave Chad, this is what I've been waiting for," then the red head bowed gracefully like in those old movies and continued, "thank you all of you who have been taking care of me for the last few years, I couldn't be more thankful. Goodbye my favorite family, goodbye!" Chloe than straightened her body and gave them a grateful smile.

She waved them goodbye and got in the backseat of the car. She plugged in her earphones and closed her eyes.

"Richard, drive please." Chloe asked politely.

"Um miss Chloe, I can't really drive right now," Richard gently poked Chloe on her knee to catch her attention.

Chloe frowned wondering why, but when She looked forward She saw Chad standing there with a victorious smile on his face, The red head sighed defeatedly and rolled down the window.

"Chad what are you doing?" Chloe huffed.

Noticing Chloe's actions, he glided to the side of the window and held out his wallet.

"I'm going to Atlanta with you."

With that he hopped in the front seat and motioned Richard to drive.

Chloe looked at Aubrey who was standing near the car with a _is he being seriously_ look, she gave her an apologetic smile in return.

Chloe rolled up the window and leaned her head back against the seat and thought to herself _when can I ever get rid of my family_?

xxx

Chloe's POV

"Chloe where's your passport and boarding pass? I'm going to go check in." Chad ordered.

I slumped my shoulders and gave him a annoyed look,"why can't I do it myself?" I complained.

Chad widened his eyes and shook his head,"no way, you can't use your feet that much, what if the bones broke when you're walking?"

I stomped my foot on the ground and retorted,"can you stop being this over protective of me, I need to learn to do these some day eventually," Chad simply hummed in response and left for the check-in counter. Why can't he listen to me?

I was born when my father was 60 years old, so the entire Beale family treated me like a princess and didn't let me do ANYTHING. Its annoying sometimes. Now that I'm a useless human being who is literally a stupid when it comes to everyday common sense. I love my family for sure, but you know how annoying they might get from time to time.

I sat down grumpily on one of the seats and started playing with my hair. At least I can be free once I get to Atlanta, that makes this unbearable time with Chad worth it.

 ** _Lost In Love and I don't know much_**

 ** _Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?_**

 ** _But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted_**

A soft voice from behind me started singing. My eyes widened at how pure and angelic the voice sounds. I wanted to turn my head to take a good look at the owner of the voice, but her back was facing me, all I managed to see was the beautiful flower tattoo on her back, and her long wavy brown curls.

 ** _So lift your eyes if you feel you can_**

 ** _Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan_**

 ** _I figured it out_**

 ** _What I needed was someone to show_ me**

Listening to the mysterious girl sing, gave me calming feels, I could imagine myself standing in the midst of the beach, all alone, enjoying the sounds of waves hitting the shore. I could listening to her sing all day.

"Chloe" yet another horrific voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Chad raised an brow at me and gave me my passport with my boarding pass stuck in it.

"Come on let's go," he motioned me to follow him. I stood up reluctantly and followed him while trying to steal a glance of the face of the owner to that voice.

However, she was talking to an old man sitting next to her, which resulted in her back facing me. I sighed, maybe I won't ever be able to know what she looks like.

"Chloe!" Chad snapped at me, I mumbled a sorry and caught up with him.

xxx

"Thank you young lady, that song was my wife's favorite song when she was still alive, thank you for singing it to me," the old man said gratefully

"No problem at all, I recorded me singing with your phone, now you can listen to it whenever you want," Beca smiled softly at the old man, "My flight is boarding soon, so I have to take off, it was nice meeting you sir," Beca replied as she hung her bag onto her shoulders.

"Yes, yes, have a nice flight, you should sing more, you have a beautiful voice," the old man chuckled and replied.

Beca nodded politely at the man and waved goodbye.

xxx

"So here we are, Barden university," Chad announced proudly.

I took in the surrounding and gasped, this school is beautiful and huge! I'm sure I'm going to have a great time here!

"Hmmm the environment of this school is nice," Chad looked around and nodded in approval.

"Yeah it is," I agreed," okay bye bye," I said and grabbed my suitcase and started walking away.

"No no young lady, there's no saying good bye, I need to help you with the registration and the papers," Chad stated as he gripped on tight to my suitcase preventing me from moving further.

I pouted and followed him to where ever the registeration center is at.

"Hello may I help you?" A young man at the counter asked.

"Ah yes, she's a transfer student and I'm here to sign the papers," Chad explained.

"Okay cool, name please," the man asked.

I opened my mouth and started,"Chl-"

"Clary Guetta," Chad interrupted," Clary Guetta."

I raised my brows at the most horrible name I've ever heard in my entire life, Clary fucking Guetta?

"Ah Clary Guetta, here are all the papers you'd need to fill in," the man smiled politely and handed me the papers.

I stood there with a dumbfounded expression, not until Chad nudged me did I start to follow him outside.

xxx

As soon as we got outside, I pointed my fingers furiously at Chad,"Clary Guetta? What kind of horrendous name is that?"

Chad smirked at my acts and replied nonchalantly,"baby sis, we are rich you do know that right? What if people approach you only to hurt you or threaten you for our money? I'm hiding your identity to protect you!"

I crossed my arms angrily and said," but Clary Guetta? What kind of messed up name is that?"

Chad smiled and replied," well Since I know you LOVE that clary girl from Shadowhunters, and the fact that David Guetta is your favorite DJ of all time, I just put them together,"

I groaned at my brothers lack of name choosing skill, Chad groaned back trying to imitate me. I shot a glare at him and he just wriggled his eyebrows in return.

I stomped my foot for the hundredth time today and decided to find my dorm on my own, this I turned around hastily only to bump into a tall figure.

"Ooomph," I grunted and fell backwards, good thing I chose to wear pants today, or else it'd be awkward.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" A manly voice asked.

I looked up and saw a tall guy standing in front of me, he had a head of messy brown hair and a attractive smile on his face.

Wow he is hot.

"Yea- yeah I'm okay," I stuttered.

He chuckled and offered me his hand to help me stand up, I gladly accepted and straightened up my body with his help.

"Hi my name is Tom, I'm students president, you can come to me if you need anything okay? What's your name again," he asked politely.

"Chl-," I began.

"Clary Guetta," Chad faked coughed and interrupted.

I cringed at the mention of the name but mumbled," yeah, clary, that's me."

He laughe and replied,"okay Clary, nice to meet you, by the way, if you're looking forward to joining any clubs, you could consider joining the Acapella team we have on campus, I'm in the treble maker, you can consider the Barden Bellas, I'll see you on campus okay,"

I nodded gratefully and waved him goodbye.

Shit he's hot.

xxx

I arrived at the dorm after my encounter with Tom, Aubrey really wasn't lying when she said that there were a lot of hotties on campus.

I opened the door hesitantly and walked carefully inside.

There was a tall brunette on the bed playing with her nails and a fat blonde girl sitting at a desk reading a magazine.

"Hi my name is Chl-" I started.

"She's Clary Guetta," Chads voice boomed from behind.

The brunette and the blonde looked at me with wide grins on their faces and approached me.

"My name is Stacie! I've heard you're from LA, ooooh that is so cool," the brunette squealed and gave me a hug.

"Hi my name is fat Amy," the blonde started, she has an accent, probably from Australia or New Zealand, I can't really tell the accents apart.

Chad raised an eyebrow and I voiced his thoughts," you call yourself fat Amy?"

Amy shrugged and replied,"yeah so twig bitches like you won't say it behind my back,"

Chad hummed in approval, it's a good sign, if he likes and trusts my roommates, he'd leave me alone for good.

Chad started examining the room, there were two beds, one was single and one was a bunk bed.

The room was smaller than a guest room back at our house, he shook his head in disapproval,"why is this room so small and they let three people live in it? And this cover, it ain't made out of silk, chlo-ary, what if you die of allergies?" He waved his hands in the air frantically.

"Clary, what is wrong with him?" Amy whispered.

"He has this weird disease," I lowered my voice trying to act serious,"he has this wealth delusional disorder, we are very very very poor, and only people that are very very poor could catch this disease."

Stacie widened her eyes and gasped,"OMG my family is poor but not to that extent!"

"I was voted the sexy lady who understands most disorders in Tasmania and not even I've heard of that disease," Amy exclaimed. Okay so she is from Australia.

Chad narrowed his eyes at Amys outburst," wait why do I have a disorder now?"

I rushed to his side and whispered,"you want me to be safe, now act like we're poor!"

Chad widened his eyes in realization and stuttered, "yeah I have that money disorder thing, it's hard," Chad fake sobbed.

Amy approached Chad and gave him a firm hug, Chad stiiffened the contact, "it's ok everything is going to be ok," Amy assured the shocked Chad, while Me and Stacie was standing behind giggling at the sight.

"Okay thank you for, that, Amy, umm," Chad stated awkwardly, he paused and looked around for awhile and continued, "I guess this is it Clary, I think I have to leave."

I beamed and replied,"that's totes awesome, remember your promise? Not to visit me before graduation?"

Chad narrowed his eyes at his sisters oddly optimistic attitude,"my baby sis, I REALLY am leaving,"

I grinned and waved,"bye bye,"

"Bye,"Chad replied gloomily and took his wallet. He walked towards the door and before he opened it he looked at me with the puppy eyes for one last time, which resulted in me giving him the shoo gesture. He mentally grumbled and dragged his body out of the dorm.

As he reached the campus gate, he called a cab and got in it, "take me to the finest hotel near Barden,"

Chad chuckled and thought to himself, "Chloe, I'm going to stay here just for a little longer since you seemed so eager to leave me."

xxx

Back at the dorm, Amy and Stacie were telling me all the stories about Barden. They have this Acapella thing going on and the Bellas, the Trebles are the finest of them all. The trebles, according to Stacie, has a lot of hotties, this reminded me of Tom, he was such a nice guy and I hope I could talk to him again soon.

I matched schedules with Amy and Stacie, luckily we have the exact same schedule, it's nice having someone familiar in your first day.

After a long chit chat of getting to know each other, we figured it's time to hit the bed.

Stacie and Amy decided to let me use the single bed, after we said our good nights, they got into their separate bunks and drifted off to sleep. I on the other hand, was so excited about tomorrow, a life without Richard and Chad constantly bugging me, a life with friends, this is how people are supposed to live isn't it, and I'm totes ready to live my life to the fullest! I grinned widely at the ceiling and closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself for whatever adventure Barden is going to offer me.

 **A/N**

 **Whew! A new chapter, and sooo many words. I just want to say that Chad is simply just an overprotective brother, he ain't a sister obsessed freak. He was told to protect his sis when his parents died, so he just wants to keep his promise, which kinda was a bit too much. But yeah I hope you guys like where this story is going, pls vote and comment? See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was thrilled, today was finally her first official day at Barden. She didn't exactly sleep well last night, she was too busy playing possible scenarios she might encounter the next day in her head.

This morning she woke up 2 hours earlier just so she could be fully prepared and have an fresh appearance. She didn't want to give off the vibe of 'girl who's trying too hard'

Chloe went with a simple white top, along with a jeans that hugs her curve perfectly.

After done curling her hair, Stacie appeared by her side and gave her a playful grin,"wanna wake that Aussie up?"

Chloe giggled and replied,"you go ahead, I'll just put on make up first,"

Stacie nodded absentmindedly as she sneaked up to Amys bedside.

"WAKE UP BITCH RISE AND SHINE," she hollered at the sleeping blonde, while tickling her along her waist line.

Amys eyes shot wide open and with a swift motion, she tackled Stacie _to_ the ground. Amy released her grip on the brunettes hands as soon as she took in the surrounding.

"Oomp, seriously Amy?" Stacie complained, rubbing her wrists grumpily.

"It's not my fault I learned to self defend myself even in my sleep," Amy retorted as she crossed her arms with a smug look in her face.

Stacie rolled her eyes and sat up, brushing off the dust that got stuck on her shirt, quietly mumbling something about stupid dingos and alligators.

Chloe was amused by her roomates interaction as she watched them talking back and forth through the reflection on her mirror. She finished her lipsticks and popped her mouth to get te final look, simple and yet not too casual, just what's she's looking for.

It took approximately 10 minutes for the Aussie to get ready, as soon as she was done her stomach started growling like a hungry beast that hasn't been fed for days.

Stacie rolled her eyes and said,"ok, time to feed the beast, Clary wanna come with, we're grabbing breakfast," Stacie offered.

"Yeah sure!" Chloe beamed upon hearing the invitation. Breakfast back at home was always too fancy, like who has lobster salad for breakfast, obviously the Beales. Chloe always wanted to try out some simple scrambled eggs and bacon, or maybe even a sandwich with relative cheaper fillings.

Stacie and Amy took her to the best coffee shop on campus to have her try out the famous caramel latte they were known for. Chloe also ordered a mini sized chicken pie, while Amy ordered 5 different flavored muffins.

Stacie eyed the Aussie weirdly when she heard her order,"I can never eat that much for breakfast,"

Amy smirked and replied," twig bitches like you ain't gonna understand the satisfaction food brings you, plus I'm eating some of them for lunch"

Stacie furrowed her brows," okkayyyy,"

Xxx

It was a very nice day, the sun shone brightly. There were a lot of nature going on in Barden, which is one thing Chloe adores. Being able to breathe in fresh air on a daily basis is way better than always spending hours just to arrive at the mountains to hike. It's just too much effort.

The three casually entered the classroom and sat down in the seats closest to the front door. According to Amy, the three seats have the perfect view of the 'hotties' on the basketball court.

Chloe indeed enjoyed the two girls company, Amy is hilarious and has an unique point of view on how to live the life to the fullest. Stacie on the other hand, is the type of girl who's not shy when it comes to sex talk, people may automatically assume she's just a slut that's sleeping around, however Chloe could tell that Stacie may be a lot of things, but she definitely isn't a player, there's way more under the skin people see.

There were approximately 40 people in class and people were in groups talking excitedly about whatever topics. Some even picked up conversations with Chloe, and after learning that she just transferred here, they all wished her good luck and hopes he loves it here.

Chloe smiled sheepishly to herself, her classmates are crazy friendly, her roommates are nice, she's already loving her stay at Barden so far.

Suddenly the chattering in the classroom halted, Chloe raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence.

She turned to look at Amy and mouthed, "what's wrong,"

Instead of answering, Amys eyes looked over her shoulders and hung her mouth agape,"hottie alert," she stuttered.

Frowning at the weird antics, Chloe turned her body back to facing the front of the classroom, only to find three extremely gorgeous young man standing in front of her.

In the middle was Tom, he was flashing this dorky yet very attractive grin at her, "guess we're in the same class now Clary!"

Chloe smiled timidly,"you remembered my name?" She asked.

"Of course, I try my hardest to remember names of cute girls like yourself," Tom winked and replied,"by the way, these two standing next to me are my friends, he's Lincoln," Tom said and pointed to the guy on his right, he has fair bronze skin, and this slightly emo smile, but still, makes people want to hug him just to comfort the gorgeous human.

The look he has was like what a puppy has when begging for food, that's how he looks. Lincoln nodded his head and smiled politely.

"And this cool dude here is Nathan,"Tom gestured to the guy on his left, gave him a firm pat on the chest, Nathan is a cute Asian boy, not too cocky looking.

He grinned and greeted,"hey Clary, I've heard a lot about you from Tom,"

Chloe raised her brows, it's nice to have someone talk about you, but she couldn't help but feel a bit weirded out.

"Dude, quit it, don't mess with her, she's off limits," Tom scolded, he then looked at Chloe and apologized,"I'm not a freak that says inappropriate things to their best friends, that's just how Nathan is, sorry if he made you uncomfortable,"

Chloe let out a breath and giggled, the red head beamed at the boy,"good to know, or it'd be a tad weird,"

Tom grinned at the reply,"Guess we're going to have lots of chance to talk huh, that seems pretty lit, see you after class maybe?"

Chloe smiled politely and said,"I would love to, but I already have plans with my roommates, raincheck maybe?"

Tom nodded, Chloe swear she saw a hint of disappointment flash across his eyes,"yeah, raincheck should be cool, see you then,"

Chloe nodded politely and turned her body back to facing Amy and Stacie.

"Clary you're crazy," Amy whispered exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Why am I crazy?" Chloe asked, she was getting used to this Clary name, as long as people don't call her by her fake last name, she's sure she could survive.

"One of the HGCs just asked you out! How can you say no to that! Hoes over bros dude!"Stacie whispered loudly.

The redhead furrowed her brows and asked," the what?"

"The three hottest guys on campus duh!" Stacie wriggled her brows at the redhead.

Chloe laughed softly,"I'm pretty sure it's just a friendly gesture, he did say he'd show me around sometime since he's student president, plus, bros over hoes forever stace!" Chloe added in the end.

"I don't think there's a 'please show new student around campus' on the student president booklet' plus we don't even have plans later,"Stacie mumbled quietly.

Amy side glanced Stacie and added,"yeah, I've been here since freshman year and never have I spoken to that hot piece of meat,"

"Guys don't over think, it's really nothing, I just want to have the first few days to myself," Chloe shrugged.

"Class great to see the classroom full, hope it stays like this the whole semester," a male voice spoke up, effectively shutting both Amy and Stacie up.

"So I'm professor Smith, pretty sure all of you would know that if you have your schedule with you," the middle aged man started,"this semester, in macroeconomics we're going to discuss the different theories each class have, for instance, the Kenyes' law, and monetarism etcetera."

The old man started his lecture first with the basic history time of the evolution of the views different classes have.

Chloe took out her notebook and paid attention on what the professor was saying, scribbling down anything that seems important.

The redhead was engrossed in the lecture, she always adored economics, however, the teachers she had before was nothing like professor Smith.

Smith is capable of making this seemingly boring subject interesting, Chloe thus wanted to seize this amazing opportunity.

BAM

The door to the classroom swung open with a loud thud, catching both the students and the teachers attention.

At the front door stood a petite brunette panting, seems like she ran to class. She placed her hand on the door frame trying to steady down her heartbeat.

Sitting near the front door gives Chloe the perfect view of the brunette, she has on some heavy eyeliner, along with a light make up. Quite the contrast look.

She wore a red plaid shirt along with a skinny black jeans. Completing her outfit with a pair of black combat boots.

Something about her though, catches Chloe's attention, the red head didn't want to take her eyes off this girl.

"I'm sorry, alarm didn't go off so I over slept,"the brunette apologized, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand awkwardly.

"It's fine, miss..." Professor Smith started, an understanding smile hung on his face.

"Mitchell, it's Beca Mitchell sir, sorry, it won't happen again." The brunette replied nervously.

 _ **So her name is Beca Mitchell.**_

"Very well Beca, please take that seat in the front, seat B2," the professor orders, the seats were arranged with numbers and letters, alphabetically vertical wise, numerically horizontal wise.

Beca glanced at the crowd and her eyes landed on the seat that was behind Chloe,"yeah, sure, why not, I'll go sit there, right in the front"she mumbled sarcastically but soon walked towards the seat and sat down.

As she walked past Chloe, the red head stole a few glances of her, wondered where she heard that voice and saw that person before. She seems oddly familiar.

"Late again you dyke," a boy sitting in the back mocked the brunette, upon hearing this the whole class sniggered, some of them throwing dirty looks at Beca.

Beca shot him a glare and spat back,"shut the fuck up bumper,"

Bumper stuck out his tongue and smiled smugly at the brunette. He has this whole asshole vibe going on, which disgusts Chloe.

"Language! I don't accept swearing in class," professor Smith scolded and looked at the pair sternly.

Both mumbled a sorry unwillingly and sunk down into their seat. Bumper sneakily gave Beca a middle finger and the brunette just rolled her eyes and ignored the immature act.

During the whole interaction between professor Smith and Beca, Chloe noticed how unfriendly the class was acting towards her. It seems like they really HATED Beca.

First was the outburst this Bumper boy had earlier, next was tom and his friends sniggering at the obviously embarrassed Beca. The other classmates were either letting out a loud scoff or making faces at the brunettes appearance.

Oh and the fact that Amy and Stacie both rolled their eyes when the brunette rushed into the classroom, the eye rolling was not obvious and yet didn't get unnoticed by Chloe.

In order to take a better look at the brunette, Chloe subtly had her camera on selfie mode, she cautiously placed the phone on her table.

When she found the perfect angle of the girl, she took in the brunettes appearance, there's some weird force pushibg her wanting to know the brunette better.

Just as Chloe was grinning sheepishly at the reflection of the brunette, Beca looked up and had her eyes locked straight at the front lens, a smirk formed on her lips as she rose one of her brows, Chloes face flushed red for she just got caught and shut off her phone immediately.

After this small 'exchange' between her and the brunette, Chloe tried paying attention in class, wanting to forget the image of the steel blue eyes staring back at her with amusement, it's not that she felt creeped out, it's just that she has never had this feeling before, not even with Stephan.

Although Chloe doesn't have many experience with people to begin with, she couldn't really say that she's good at reading people. However everything about this brunette feels different, yet in a good way.

Xxx

After class, Chloe patiently waited for Amy and Stacie in the front door, she wanted to ask them about this mysterious brunette.

"Clary!" Stacie greeted and gave her a small hug.

Chloe beamed at the taller brunette, she looked over her Stacie's shoulders and asked curiously,"where's Amy?"

Stacie shrugged her shoulders and replied,"she left with bumper, they're secretly hooking up."

"Oh," Chloe said softly, the red head pulled Stacie to a nearby pillar, where seems to be more a better place for a private conversation,"umm Stacie can I ask you a question?"

Stacie smiled and chirped,"sure, what do you want to know?"

Chloe once again look around just to make sure nobody was there to 'accidentally' overhear their conversation, she then asked quietly,"what's up with Beca?"

"Beca? As in Beca Mitchell?" Stacie made a face wen the name slipped out her tongue.

"Yeah, why do I feel like everyone dislike her?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Woah Clary you have a heart of an angel, it's amazing, but don't CARE for Mitchell though," Stacie said.

"But nobody deserves to be treated like this," Chloe whispered hesitantly. She knows how it feels like to be alone, to be the outcast, so she hates to see other people in similar situations.

"Well, she hates everyone so I'm pretty sure she made the decision herself, plus, she has a lot of nasty rumours going around, she's weird and always have a ridiculously huge headphones hung on her neck when seen on campus." Stacie stated bluntly.

"What kind of rumours?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Oh I've heard one about her beating up people just because she's like a black belt in karate. Many people hate her for sure, but they don't dare to push her limits, it's like a afraid-hate relationship if that's a thing," Stacie explained, "Clary you're like an innocent marshmallow, don't get involved with her, or she'll suck your innocence away." Stacie warned as she looked into Chloe's eyes seriously.

Chloe nodded silently, still processing all the new information she just learned from Beca.

"Oh shit, sorry Clary, I forgot I have a date in like 30 minutes," Stacie breathed out," you okay being alone, won't get lost right?"Stacie asked worriedly, not wanting to abandon her new friend on the first day of school.

Chloe shook her head and smiled in reply," no it's fine , I'm sure I could show myself around campus."

Stacie nodded and gave the red head a quick squeeze, then disappeared into the crowd.

Chloe sighed as she was left alone all by herself, she decided to just wander around since she didn't have class until 7th period.

Se walked around enjoying the happy vibes people around her were emiting.

The redhead walked towards the quad and noticed a familiar brunette seated under a big oak tree having her back against the trunk.

Chloe noticed the headphone Beca had on and smiled at the accurate description Stacie gave earlier. The headphone DID seem a bit to huge for the brunettes tiny figure.

Chloe cautiously approached the brunette who had her eyes locked on the laptop screen in front of her.

The way her lips form a small smile occasionally brings a giddily feeling to Chloe. She wonders what that feeling is.

The red head was never the one to follow orders, thanks to Chad. So she chose to ignore the warning Stacie gave her earlier. This brunette seems different, In a good way, and Chloe was determined to get to know her better.

Not having second thoughts, Chloe sat down next to the brunette not caring about the weird glance Beca gave her.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, well to Chloe it may be comfortable, however on the other hand, it's like super awkward for Beca.

Beca took off her headphones and eyed the red head carefully,"umm hi?"

"Hi!" Chloe chirped cheerfully,"what are you doing?" Chloe smiled widely at Beca.

"Umm,"Beca started awkwardly,"mixing?"

"Ooh cool you mix music!" Chloe clapped her hand enthusiastically,"I love music!"

Beca smiled awkwardly at the bouncy red head next to her,"who are you again?"

"I sit in front of you in Eco!" Chloe beamed at Beca and replied.

"Ohh so you're the weirdo checking me out?" Beca smirked as memories from the class started coming back to her.

She may be pissed of at Bumpers stupid comments, but noticing the girl in front of her checking her out, trying to be all subtle and yet still failed miserably cheered her up a bit.

"I wasn't checking you out!" Chloe defended, "I was checking myself out, you know I'm pretty confident about all this," the red head winked as she gestured her whole body.

"You're weird," Beca stated bluntly.

"Well I didn't have many chances to interact with people growing up, forgive me for being unique," Chloe giggled,"plus I'm new to this whole college experience thing,"

Beca raised her brows curiously,"new to college?"

"Yeah, I was mostly homeschooled when I was little, like I may go to school from time to time but for the majority of my life, I was home" Chloe shrugged and relaxed, leaning her back onto the trunk.

"So you're a transfer student?" Beca asked again.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded with a grin on her face,"I just flew here a few days ago from Cali."

"You're from Cali?"Beca smiled,"me too, what city?"

"LA," Chloe answered while tapping her thighs with her fingertips, trying to form some sort of rhythm.

"Seems like we have a lot in common red," Beca smirked.

Chloe blushed at the nickname Beca just gave her, she reached out her hand and said,"I'm Clary by the way,"

Beca took the hand and shook it carefully,"Clary Guetta," Chloe cringed at the last name but tried hiding how uncomfortable she was with it.

"Guetta?" Beca asked with a confused look on her face.

"Same Guetta with David Guetta," Chloe grimaced, the Guetta obviously just fits David, not her. It makes her feel like some weird obsessed fan.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, have I been living under a rock,"Chloe rolled her eyes,"he's my favorite DJ of all time. One of my favorite works of his is titanium!"

Beca nodded approvingly,"you have great music taste, C-Clary, that one is really nicely done."

"Omg,"Chloe squealed, a little bit too loudly, causing Beca to jump a little,"we are so alike, we both are from LA, both know David Guetta, both love titanium, were totes going to be really fast friends,"

Taken back by the comment, Beca asked hesitantly,"you want to be friends with me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"Chloe replied, a stupid grin spreaded on her face.

Beca's face dropped and mumbled,"you wouldn't want that,"

The brunette then quickly put away her stuff and left hastily without even saying goodbye, leaving a very confused Chloe behind.

 **A/N**

 **So that's chapter three, hope you guys like how this story is. I was inspired by a tv show and decided to adapt it a bit and turn it into a bechloe fanfic. But basically only the characters settings and 30% of the storyline would be like the show, 70% would be mainly from my head. So yeah see you next chapter, don't forget to vote and comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys I'm back!" Chloe chirped as she walked in the dorm.

"Clary! Where've you been, I was starting to feel bad for leaving you alone today!" Stacy greeted the red head with a hug.

"Yeah we're afraid you got kidnapped or something," Amy added as her face peaked from behind her laptop screen.

"I actually had a great time today, just still a little bit confused that's all," Chloe admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Oh did you," Stacie smiled amused,"what did you do,"

"I kind of bumped into Beca today, and we talked for a bit," Chloe admitted with a small voice. She still couldn't forget how amazing the conversation made her feel.

Stacie widened her eyes and exclaimed,"Clary what did I just tell you this morning? You need to stay away from her!"

"Woah did she just say she talked with fucking Mitchell," Amy narrowed her eyes and closed the laptop.

"She sure did," Stacie replied bitterly.

"Why do you guys hate her this much, she's actually quite nice."Chloe argued and plopped down on her bed.

Stacie shook her head disapprovingly and said,"oh Clary, Mitchell is everything, BUT nice."

"Plus we heard that she is on the top of the enemy list of the HGCs, the hotties hate her." Amy shrugged," she must've done something horrible if the guys hate her that much."

"Tom hates her?" Chloe tilted her head sideways, she did remember the face Tom made earlier today when he saw Beca standing at the doorway.

"He sure does," Amy nodded.

"I still don't get why," Chloe slouched her back and replied gloomily.

"You don't need to understand it, you just need to know it, and stay away from her," Stacie deadpanned, her jaws clenched as she spoke furiously.

"Oi guys lets not talk about Mitchell okay? Tom's throwing a party tomorrow night and he invited everyone from class," Amy interrupted wanting to ease the tension.

"Yeah I need some booze to clear my head," Stacie replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest, still pissed off at the name that is Beca Mitchell.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why I can't go," Chloe shrugged and replied. The red head was secretly grateful for what Amy did, she never meant for getting Stacie pissed off, she realized only until now how much Stacie hated Beca, but being smart, Chloe decided to not push her roommate into telling her the reason behind the hatred.

That night, as Chloe were lying on bed, with her roommates light snore filling the silence. Replaying the encounter she had with Beca earlier that day, there is literally nothing to hate about the girl.

Chloe hates to be the one who judges people before even getting to know them better. So for now, Chloe still wants to be Beca's friend, because she likes the brunettes presence, despite the nasty things people say about her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift off to sleep. It's been a confusing day.

xxx

Chloe finished her make up with one last touch, this party is the first party she's going to attend. Thus she wanted to look as presentable as possible.

As soon as she's ready, she grabbed her purse and headed out to Tom's place with Stacie and Amy.

According to her roommates, Tom comes from a rich family, so when ever he throws a party, literally the whole school wants to take part in it.

Tom hires talented DJs to be in charge of the music, so people always dance the entire night without any hint of exhaustion.

This year was absolutely an exception for Tom to invite people that are 'not from' his cliques. So it's a first for Amy and Stacie as well since they were never invited to his party before.

As they approached the house they could already hear music blasting from the inside. People were drinking, people were dancing, some were already liplocked with eachother which is quite amusing to Chloe since the party started only an hour ago.

Stacies eyes widened with excitement as soon as she noticed the topless hot guys dancing on the dancefloor, this she bid her roommates goodbye and approached the dancefloor, swaying her hips seductively.

"Clary, I'm meeting with my guy friend, so, I'm gonna, go," Amy said while her eyes wandered around the crowd.

"Bumper right? Yeah cool, I could handle being on my own," Chloe nodded as she took a sip of te beverage she just filled in herself.

"Umm ehhhh ooooo mmmmm ahhhhh, no, why would you think that," Amy started blurting out random noises to defend herself.

Chloe giggled at her Aussie friend, "Amy Stacie told me about you two, don't worry, I'm not going to put up posters on campus announcing you two are together,"

"We're not together,"Amy argued.

"Whatever you say," Chloe replied with an amused smile hung on her face.

"Ah look there's my guy friend who is not Bumper, bye Clary," Amy spoke up and waved the red head good bye before blending into the crowd.

Chloe sighed as she was left alone in a huge crowd where she knew nobody. She bit her bottom lip awkwardly as she leaned on the nearest wall taking in the craziness that is in front of her.

The DJ they hired for the party surely has standards, the music blasting from the stereo is currently a remix of bulletproof and release me.

The melody blends in perfectly with eachother, so Chloe soon relaxed and started bopping her head with the rhythm.

"Clary," a voice spoke from behind and tapped her on the shoulders.

Chloe jumped at the sudden contact and spun around, "who is I- oh hey Tom," Chloe smiled nervously at the brunette guys standing in front of her.

"Hey," Tom replied with a boyish grin on his face,"how do you like the party?"

"It's cool, I really like the music," Chloe replied with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah, didn't really want to hire that one, but she's the only good DJ around," Tom replied with a disgusted look on his face and shrugged.

"It's a her? Wow she's really talented, maybe I should go chat with her," Chloe replied and bounced excitedly.

"I'd rather you not," tom replied, "because you're spending the entire night dancing with me."

"I can't really dance," Chloe lied, the red head in fact could dance, she's made Chad held private dance parties for her every month, she may not be good at hip hop or ballet, but party dancing, not a problem at all.

However at the moment, Chloe wanted nothing more then to chat with the mysterious DJ tom hired.

In Chloe's opinion, music formulates a connection between people, if you like the music a person created, you sure as hell could get along with eachother pretty well. Chloe being Chloe, she wanted to befriend every single person she could possibly meet.

"Cmon Clary, it's gonna be so cool," tom begged as he lightly put his hand on Chloe's upper arm. The redhead suddenly felt some sort of electricity upon the contact. So she nodded and followed tom to the crowd.

Feeling awkward dancing with a boy for the first time, Chloe stood awkwardly in the midst of the crowd. Yet when a familiar tone blast from the stereo she smiled wildly and started swaying her hips along the beats

 ** _If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be_**

 ** _I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_**

 ** _And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be_**

 ** _I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_**

"What's up with the sudden change, you were so shy at first," tom yelled into Chloe's ears for they were standing quite close to the stereo and the music is flooding over the chattering of the crowd.

 ** _But I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**

 ** _Fire away, fire away_**

 ** _ricochet, you take your aim_**

 ** _Fire away, fire away_**

 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**

 ** _I am titanium_**

 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**

 ** _I am titanium_**

"This is one of my favorite songs," Chloe yelled back and started dancing carefreely along the rhythm. The DJ must be a genius to create a music beyond amazing. Chloe made a mental note to definitely go to the DJ booth and meet the talented girl.

Tom grinned at the hyped up red head dancing in front of him, he cautiously placed his hands on her waist just to test the water.

Noticing that Chloe was too engrossed in the music to notice what tom was doing, Tom pulled Chloe closer to him and started grinding on the red head.

Shocked by the sudden action, Chloe stiffened at the contact, realizing this Tom leaned in to Chloe's ear and comforted the red head,"just dance with me, I'm not going to overstep the boundaries."

Chloe's expression softened and nodded as she allowed herself to get drown in the melody once more, smiling at the relaxed redhead, tom held on tight to her waist and danced along with the music the red head obviously found amazing.

xxx

It was nearly midnight and the party was not getting any quieter, the music however disappointed Chloe, it seemed like the DJ ran out of mixes and put on a random party playlist on Spotify.

Chloe sighed at the unoriginal music choice and left the dance floor. Tom was sad that she wasn't in for the dancing anymore but nodded understandingly when Chloe told him her brother was calling her.

"Chad why are you calling me?" Chloe answered without second thoughts.

"Chloe why is it so noisy where you are?" Chad questioned as he heard the weird noises coming from the other side of the phone.

"Uhh yeah hold on a sec," Chloe stuttered, she covered the speaker with her hands and left the house to find a quieter surrounding.

Toms house was in quite a prosperous neighbor, there were a few pubs and restaurants nearby, though it seemed relatively dark compared to toms house.

"Um I was at a party," Chloe admitted as she reached an ally which was quiet and not much drunk students were yelling about how great America is.

"What? A party? When did I allow you at a party," Chad scolded,"what if you get robbed, what if someone took advantage of you." Chad replied frantically.

"I only had a few drinks nothing bad is going to happen Chad, plus Amy and Stacie are here with me so don't worry okay?" Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"WHAT," Chad shrieked," YOU DRANK? WHAT IF YOU GOT ALCOHOL POISONED" Chad shouted from the other side of the phone.

Annoyed by her brother, Chloe held the phone away from her ears and let Chad do the shouting, she's not in the mood to deal with all that.

"Look Chad I gotta go, Amy and Stacie are looking for me," Chloe lied, she wanted to get back to the party and find Stacie and Amy, it's already late and maybe they should go home.

"No Chloe you liste-" Chad retorted, but before he could finish the sentence, Chloe hung up the phone.

"So much for not bothering me before graduation," Chloe muttered.

The red head sighed and stuffed her cell into her purse, it's nearly one so she figured she should at least let her roommates know she's going home.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," a familiar voice yelled furiously from inside the ally.

Chloe frowned upon hearing the voice and headed to the direction of the source of the voice.

xxx

"Hey Mitchell," Tom greeted without a smile on his face.

"What's up Baker," Beca retorted.

"You could leave now," the taller boy stated.

"The party isn't even over yet, I purposely put off my shift today so I could DJ at your party, there's no way I'm letting you kick me out without the money I deserve." Beca crossed her arms and stated bluntly.

Tom rolled his eyes,"don't worry bitch, you're still getting what I promised, it's just that a friend of mine really likes your music and wants to 'befriend' you" the boy airquoted.

"Let her 'befriend' me then," Beca smirked and mocked the boy by imitating his tone.

"There's no way I'm letting you tarnishing her okay, we all know you're a bitch." Tom stated smugly.

"What ever floats your boat dude, as long as I'm getting my money," Beca raised her hands in surrender and smirked," question is what lame music are you going to play without me."

"I've got Spotify, so it's not gonna be that hard," Tom replied,"now leave."

The brunette barked out a laugh upon hearing Spotify, she gathered her belongings and DJ equipment, as soon as she was done, she turned to the boy and replied sarcastically,"good luck with your lame party asshole."

With that the brunette left the party leaving a furious boy behind.

xxx

Beca sighed as she felt the cool breeze hit her face.

It's hard having to deal with hate every single day. People nowadays rather believe in what they hear instead of what they see.

People started fear of her presence, and would never dare to look at her for over 5 seconds. Beca knew what Tom and his buddies spread around the school, and although the rumours were far from the truth, Beca really was tired of defending herself for something she didn't do.

So she just gave in and decided to put on this attitude and survive until graduation.

Her house wasn't too far away from toms so she figured she should just walk back home, the brunette gripped tight on to her bags and walked on the streets under the tender moonlight.

"Please don't hurt me," a old husky voice from not too far away said weakly.

Beca furrowed her brows and turned her head to the voice.

"Dude you're a worthless piece of shit," a obnoxious teenage boy mocked as he kicked a beggar kneeling by his side.

"Haha you're here begging for money don't you feel pathetic in any way," another boy added smugly as he took the bowl with money and counted the coins inside.

"Please can you leave me alone," the beggar pleaded sadly.

"No way we're bored today, we need some things to entertain us, and some cash," one of the boys replied, "dude there's 15 bucks here, we should totally buy some booze."

"Yes please," the other teen clapped his hand gleefully then turned his head to the beggar,"you did a good job dude, thanks for the money." He then added another kick to the beggars abdomen and laughed heartlessly as the beggar whimpered in pain.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Beca decided to give those hooligans a lesson. She hates it when people pick on others just to satisfy their sickening need of being superior.

"HEY YOU TWO," the brunette shouted to catch the teenagers attention.

Turning their heads to the brunettes direction, they smirked and kicked the beggar away, seizing the opportunity, the poor old man stood up shakily and ran away from them.

"Yo Jack, I think we could be getting some tonight huh," one of the boys wriggled his eyebrows and hinted seductively.

"Yeah, I haven't had some good sex for a longgggg time," the other boy smiled smugly and approached Beca.

"You two are gonna be in big trouble if you lay a finger on me," Beca cautiously placed her belongings on the ground, lowered her body and warned.

"Woah feisty one, I like I like," one of the boys laughed rudely and continued approaching Beca.

"You may be a bit too petite, but you've got what I need," one of them smirked and placed both of his hands on his chest and mocked.

Not wanting to attack the boys just yet, Beca locked a stern gaze on both of them and backed away slowly.

"You know, jack, there's an ally just there, I'm sure we could finish her there right," one of them grinned evily and asked, without moving his hungry gaze off Beca.

"I go first, you can watch or whatever but I need a vagina right now." The other one growled and lowered his voice, he lowered his body preparing to launch at the petite brunette standing in front of him.

"We could just go together if you know what I mean," the other one narrowed his eyes and suggested.

Smiling with satisfaction the boy nodded and replied,"sounds like a good idea, but I want to fuck her first."

Reaching an agreement te boys shared a quick glance and started surrounding Beca from both sides.

"I'm warning you guys, you WILL get seriously injured if you get anymore closer," Beca warned once more, glancing at the teenagers approaching her from both sides.

Jack, who was on the right first launched towards Beca, thanks to karate and self protection lessons, Beca dodged the boy easily," GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled annoyingly.

Just as she was going to swing a punch towards the ignorant asshole that wanted to fucking rape her, a flash of red covered her sight, "leave her alone," the voice defended.

"What the-," the brunette furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Becs, don't worry I'm going to protect you," Chloe stated comfortably.

 _So it's her, what even is she doing here at this time of the day_.

"Red what are you doing here again?" Beca questioned,"I can handle this on my own trust me."

"No I'm not leaving you here, you might get hurt," Chloe stated, with her arms still in a straight line blocking the boys from attacking the petite brunette.

"Why do you even care, we're only in a same class," Beca groaned in frustration, if it hadn't been for Chloe, she'd already knock down the hooligans twice or maybe even three times, having them crawling back home crying for mama.

"You're my friend, and friends are supposed to be there for each other, so I can't let you get hurt," the red head replied and looked at Beca, from the bright blue orbs staring back at her, Beca felt a wave of warmth wash over her, she hadn't felt like this for a long time. Not since... her.

She gulped at the intense eye contact, a force was gluing their glances together. As much as Beca wanted to look away, she couldn't. Why is the red head making her feel all this?

"Yo ladies, if you both want to join the party we'd be happy to give both of you what you want," one of the boy sneered which snapped Beca out of her thoughts.

Before the brunette could say anything, Chloe interrupted,"I'm totes going to call the police if you two hurt her," She retorted," and I'm going to have the police make you guys watch honey boo boo videos 24/7," Chloe grinned triumphantly.

"Seriously red, you need to come up with better lines," Beca rolled her eyes at the threat she just heard.

"What? Her videos are annoying if you watch it repeatedly," Chloe replied innocently.

"I've had enough with both of you, Jack come on," the boy groaned in frustration and launched toward the girls.

"Eeek," Chloe yelped at the sudden attack, she quickly laced her fingers together with Beca's and pulled her to another direction, running away from the two ignorant hooligans.

Before Beca could react, she instinctively grabbed her belongings laying on the ground and allowed herself to be dragged to wherever the red head was bringing her. She smiled softly to herself, finding the girls antics adorable and amusing.

 **A/N**

 **Yay getting more bechloe moments here, or should I say beclary;) (this TV show is literally called Hi my sweet heart, in case you're wondering!)**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, remember to vote and comment. It means a lot and makes me happy especially when seeing your comments:)**


	5. Chapter 5

After running away from the two hooligans, Chloe demanded Beca tell her her home address so that she could walk her home safely. The sky was clear as the pair walked side by side silently, until a huge house came into view.

"Stay safe Becs," Chloe beamed and hugged the awkward brunette goodbye.

Not knowing how to react to the hug, Beca just stood there awkwardly with her hands stiffly hanging by her thighs, "Umm red, enough hugging for today,"

Chloe giggled but let the brunette go, "Now, don't leave your place punching immature teens out there tonight okay?" Chloe placed her hands on Beca's shoulders, gazing softly into the dark blue orbs.

"I won't," Beca rolled her eyes and replied, ignoring the odd wave of warmth that just rushed through her body, this redhead was making her feel so many things she wasn't familiar with, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook the feelings off, after a few seconds she reopened her eyes and asked, "But seriously red, why did you have to walk me home?"

"I needed to make sure you're safe, or else I can't sleep at night," Chloe widened her eyes and stated matter of factly. She was afraid someone might attack Beca before she got home, and she didn't know why she felt the need to protect the petite brunette standing in front of her. She so badly wanted to befriend Beca.

Beca furrowed her brows in confusion, processing what the girl just said. They met each other just a few days ago and yet the redhead was standing here, caring for a brunette she hardly knew. No normal human being has showed any sort of friendliness towards her, so why now, why the redhead?

"uh- uh thanks, Clary, you can go now, I'll be fine," Beca stuttered, she was not used to people caring for her, she needed time alone, to clear her head. After being on her own for so many years, Beca has already gotten used to being alone. Being on her own, has transformed from a thing she once feared of, to a thing she needs daily to restore her energy. Loneliness was now a cure for Beca, whenever things got too much and she felt like she couldn't handle it anymore, she lock herself in her own room, and just drown herself in the silence.

"Awww you remembered my name," Chloe squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Beca scoffed at the redhead and stated, "of course I did, I'm not stupid. Now you sure you'll be fine going home this late?"

"Totes," Chloe beamed and replies, "Sweet dreams Becs," Chloe waved cheerfully and skipped off to the pavement.

xxx

Sighing as she reached the doorstep of her dorm, Chloe rubbed her eyes, already feeling the exhaustion taking over her. It was already half past two in the morning, and all Chloe wanted to do is to get a good nights sleep.

Right before she took out her keys, the door to her dorm swung open. the redhead frowned when she saw a nervous Chad standing in front of her. Chloe looked over Chad's shoulders and saw Amy and Stacie sitting nervously on the bed, obviously feeling awkward about a frantic man in their dorm.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shifted her attention back to Chad. Putting on a blank expression. What the fuck is Chad down here?

"Baby girl, why are you home this late?" Chad boomed furiously, "It's almost three in the morning, you should be home 4 hours ago."

Chloe sighed and gestured her brother out of the dorm after sending apologetic looks to her roommates. Chad crossed his arms putting on a straight face not wanting to leave, shaking her head, she took Chad's hand and pulled him out of the building.

"Why are you still in Atlanta?" Chloe started and tilted her head sideways with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Chlo, you can't get rid of me that easily, leaving you in a state on the other side of the country is too much for me, and I worry for you," Chad explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Chloe smiled sadly and shook her head slightly, she sighed heavily and said, "Since I was a kid, you never let me play in the playground, afraid that I might fall off the swing or get bullied for my red hair. You were afraid that I might get hurt by friends, so you never let me make any. I know before dad died, he passed on the responsibility of taking care of me to you. I know it is a huge responsibility on your shoulders, and I know how much pressure you were under for years."

Tears threatened to leave Chad eyes, his eyes glistened with tears under the moonlight, he locked his eyes on Chloe and said defeatedly, "Chlo, are you saying you don't want me to be there for you?"

"I don't mean it by that, but I need you to let me grow up, I'm 18, I should act like an adult, experience life like an adult. Make friends, fall in love, explore the world. That's what I want to do, and I won't be able to do all that if you were here by my side 24/7. I love you Chad, but you need to treat me like an adult not a 5 year-old." Chloe smiled softly and explained.

"I understand," Chad frowned slightly, "I was always so concerned about your safety, sometimes I forget you're already a grown woman, not a little girl anymore. Honestly, I've been fearing the arrival of this day, you wanting to soar freely in the real world," Chad took a deep breath and croaked out, "If this is what you really want, I will stop."

"Thank you," Chloe said softly. She then gently took Chad's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Just remember to protect yourself okay," Chad said, "See you in graduation?" Chad continued cautiously.

"Graduation," Chloe beamed and tackled her brother with a bear hug. Knowing this will be the warmth she won't be able to feel for another few years.

xxx

Chloe sat in her seat glancing at the seat behind her occasionally, wondering why Beca wasn't at her seat yet.

Maybe she overslept?

Maybe she didn't want to come?

Maybe, wait what if she slipped and fell and she's all alone at her house!

Being the dramatic one Chloe was, her head went to the weirdest scenario of what might've happened to her friend.

Her thoughts were however interrupted by the professor starting the lecture. He was talking about something called the liquidity trap, but for she was worrying about Beca's absence, she couldn't focus on what the professor was saying.

She looked to her left and saw Bumper sitting next to her, wearing a smug expression, probably daydreaming about anything but what's being taught in class.

"Psst, Bumper right?" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah? New girl? What's up," Bumper glanced at Chloe suspiciously and replied.

"Do you know where Beca might be? She isn't in class today," Chloe asked worriedly.

Bumper huffed in annoyance, "How am I supposed to know, I don't care where she is, and I doubt anyone would even notice if she killed herself. She could literally disappear into thin air and nobody would care."

"Oh," Chloe replied with a small voice, knowing this conversation would go nowhere. So for the rest of the lecture, she stayed quiet but couldn't help but worry about a certain brunette.

As soon as the bell rang, Chloe sprinted out the classroom before saying goodbye to Stacie and Amy, she dashed to Beca's place which was not far from campus .

"BECS BECS BECS," Chloe yelled as she banged on the door violently, "BECS BECS BECAAAA," the redhead continued banging on the door ignoring the weird glances the old man on the lawn next door was sending her.

The door swung open revealing a sleepy Beca, "Dude seriously, what are you doing here, and more importantly, why," the brunette stated grumpily.

"Oh my gosh you aren't dead, and you didn't trip!" Chloe bounced up and down and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

The brunette cocked her brows, "Dead? Now what gave you that thought," Beca smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she took in the redhead's appearance and saw that she was breathing heavily and was sweating crazily. Probably ran here. "Want to come in and have some water, you're out of breath and all sweaty and gross."

"Thank you? But sure I'd love to take a look of THE Beca Mitchell's house," Chloe sang and skipped past the brunette, making this place her home.

"Okay, please come in," Beca mumbled sarcastically.

Chloe sat by the counter and tapped her fingers mindlessly, she took in the view of the kitchen, it was a simple interior design, black and white, nothing too fancy. It looked like nobody lives here for it was so neat and there wasn't any hint of dust dancing around in the air.

"So what brings you here," Beca asked and placed a glass of water in front of the redhead.

"You weren't at school, so I was worried, "Chloe shrugged and replied, she picked up the glass and gulped down the entire glass of water, "and that guy Bumper? he said some things and got me more worried about you."

"Now what did that asshole say," Beca scoffed and asked, she never knew the reason why Bumper hated her this much. She never did anything to him. Soon she came to realise he was ass kissing the HGCs, wanting to get on their good side, he thus started to tease Beca whenever he got the chance, the harmless teasing got worse when the words 'Beca was a lesbian' spread out on campus. He tried making Beca's life living hell.

"He said that, nobody would notice if you disappeared, or worse, kill yourself" Chloe slouched her shoulders and said sadly, "So i got very worried and couldn't focus the rest of the class, because I was afraid you would-"

"Kill myself?" Beta interrupted, the brunette grabbed a can of red bull and sat on the opposite side of Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded sadly.

"Drama queen," Beca shook her head and took a sip of red bull.

"Excuse me, I'm just worried about my cutie bestie here," Chloe argued and pouted.

"woah hold up, I'm badass," Beca retorted and frowned.

"Under that skin of badass, I know there's some cuteness screaming for some fresh air," Chloe teased and pinched Beca's nose. The brunette furrowed her brows and shook off the touch, yet she didn't feel the urge to scream at the redhead for invading her personal space. Which was something that rarely happens when someone tried getting any sort of physical interaction with the brunette.

Beca cleared her throat and asked, "So let's say I did kill myself, what has it got to do with you,"

"Beca," Chloe exclaimed, "How can I not worry about you, you sit behind me, and I am supposed to see you everyday. We're classmates, of course I'd get worried if I didn't see you. "

"Okay.." Beca squinted her eyes and said, she studied the cheerful redhead beaming in front of her, she seems so innocent and optimistic about everything in the world. She was everything Beca was not, and the brunette intended on figuring the redhead out.

"Now you see I'm perfectly fine, don't you have a class or a dorm to go back to?" Beca asked and tossed her empty can of red bull to the trash can nearby.

"Yeah I probably should head back, Amy and stacie are probably worried, cause I left without explaining why," Chloe looked at her watch and agreed, she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

Beca tilted her head to the direction of the door. Chloe nodded and followed the brunette out.

As they approached the door, a thought flashed through Chloe's head, she stopped abruptly and said, "Wait Becs, I need your phone number,and I'll give you mine, because best friends have each others phone number,"

Beca smirked and raised her brows, "when are we best friends,"

"PULEASEEE," Chloe begged and started batting her eyelashes dramatically, putting on her best innocent face. She held out her phone and waved it in front of Beca's face.

"Fine," Beca groaned and snatched the phone from the redhead's hand, mentally cursing at the redhead when she noticed the triumphant look on the redhead's face. She reluctantly punched in her number and handed the phone back to Chloe.

"Thanks!" Chloe gladly accepted the phone and grinned, "Bye," she waved and bounced off leaving a grumpy brunette behind.

"Bye," Beca muttered and headed back to her place, "Why the fuck did I give her my number, this is so not you Mitchell, you don't even know her, why are you letting her in." she mumbled to herself, confused about the new side of her emerging because of the redheads presence.

 _Buzz_

The brunette took out her phone and saw a text from an unknown number

 _Unknown 15:46: Becs! It's Clary, the hot girl that just left your house, remember to save my number cutie!_

Beca rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let a smile creep on her face.

 **A/N**

 **New chapter! Hope y'all liked it. Please vote and comment, really means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh so you're just going to leave us?" A voice hollered, breaking the silence of the late night. Beca groaned and unwillingly sat herself up. Her dad is fighting with her mom on the phone, again.

"Your dear daughter skipped school again, are you even aware of that? Oh no you won't be, because you left us," Beca's dad snarled, the door to Beca's room swung open, revealing a furious looking old man, "Beca, tell your mom you need her back in your life."

The young brunette rolled her eyes annoyingly, blinking her eyes rapidly to adjust them to the sudden attack of the brightness coming from the other side of the door, "dude what am I, a 3 year-old?"

"Of course you're not a child, but if your mother hadn't left us, you wouldn't be confused with your life, and end up skipping classes or what's worse, experiment on girls," the man frowned and replied, a muffled voice screeched from the speaker causing the old man to swift his attention back to the phone, "Oh yeah, your daughter experience with girls, a phase I guess, but you wouldn't know that because you were NEVER AROUND,"

"I'm not experimenting, I'm fucking gay," Beca covered her face with her small hands and stated, hearing his daughter, the old man furrowed his brows and shushed the girl, "don't use that kind of language in my house,"

"Oh is it really your house?" Beca wondered out loud, "the statement would be more believable if you were actually in the house most of the times,"

"How can you say that," the old man gasped in astonishment, "You never treat me with respect, I moved us here so you can start fresh, get away from all the chaos back in LA, and this is how you speak to your old man?"

"I will treat you with respect when you accept my life decisions, and no, the chaos back in LA were never chaos', you just cannot wrap your head around the fact that your daughter was dating your best friend's daughter," Beca replied bluntly, not letting any sort of emotions escape her eyes, "You were just a coward, running away from everything you can't possibly understand."

"How dare you mention that incident, it was an accident, you two were just both very confused, I was so embarrassed to call Mike just to apologise to him for my daughter's immature actions," the man gagged in disgust, wanting to forget the unpleasant memory of walking in to his daughter making out with another girl on the couch in their living room.

"It was everything but a fucking accident," Beca mumbled before hiding back under the covers. Renee, Beca's ex, was everything Beca could ever ask for, she was the glue that held Beca together after her parents divorce. However after her dad found out about them, he forbid them to talk to each other, and moved her all the way from LA to Atlanta just to stop them from secretly meeting up.

Beca fought for the relationship, she fought hard. She did everything for it.

She even packed a suitcase in case she needed to run away with Renee. However, she never knew her dad would wake her up in the middle of the night saying that they were moving to Atlanta this instant. Mike and her dad must've did everything to keep them away from each other because Renee's number was changed, and for some reason, social networking sites have zero traces of her recent activities.

How Beca misses Renee. They were best friends way before they started dating, and life is never easy without your best friend.

The brunette continued hiding under the covers ignoring what her father's got to say, replying with an umph every now and then. Not being able to get any verbal reply from his daughter, Beca's dad let out a sigh and left Beca's room with his phone still attached to his ear, yelling at it in response to his hysterical wife from the other side.

Once silence took over the dark room, the brunette peeked out from under the covers, glancing at the darkness presented in front of her. A tear escaped her eyes as these heartbreaking memories suffocate her. Why did her dad have to bring up Renee again, the petite brunette tried so hard burying the memories deep into her heart.

Renee was Beca's only weakness, and the only one to have had the privilege to witness the soft side of Beca.

xxx

"Okay class, very nice. I hope you guys all understand the concept of these different genres of equilibriums, remember to preview the next three chapters, they aren't simple, so it'd be best if you took a look at the textbook first, class dismissed," Professor Smith announced.

After the class was dismissed, Chloe spun around with a wide smile on her face and greeted enthusiastically, "Becs!"

Beca smirked as she stuffed her notebooks into her bag, "What's up red?"

"I was just wondering if you wanna hang out later, we should get to know each other better," Chloe beamed and said, "You're too mysterious and that's bad for your health."

"Whatever you say," Beca laughed at the glowing redhead sitting in front of her, a glance at the girl seemed to have washed away all the despair that annoyed her last night.

"So is that a yes," Chloe squealed excitedly and spun back to start gather her belongings, "I just discovered this totes interesting cafe near campus, they have cute dogs in the shop and I love dogs, so it is an amazing place for our beautiful friendship to blossom," Chloe rambled on excitedly.

"Yeah I have nothing better to do later anyway, I'm all yours," The brunette replied with a small smile on her face. It's been awhile since she hung out with people who enjoys her presence, she almost forgot how good this feels like.

"Ew Clar, why are you talking to Mitchell," a voice asked with disgust dripping from the tone. Chloe turned to the source of the voice only to find Tom and his friends.

Chloe frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Be nice Tom,"

"I'm sorry Clar, I am a nice guy but I can never be nice to this bitch," Tom replied smugly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Chloe stood up from her seat and walked over to Beca, she glanced at the brunettes fist only to find it clenching extremely tight, her hand reached over to the knuckle in an attempt to calm the brunette down. Beca's eyes followed the redheads movement, and her body froze when she felt the redhead's hand on hers.

"Becs calm down, they're not worth hurting your mixing hands," Chloe whispered with a small smile on her face, whilst relaxing Beca's knuckle which her fingers were digging deep to the brunettes palm. Beca's eyes widened for she was surprised the redhead still remembered that she mixes. Not many people care that much to remember.

"So what, you two are close now?" Lincoln questioned as his eyes darted between the pair, noticing how Beca's stiff figure relaxed with a simple touch by the redhead.

"Yeah, we are besties," Chloe beamed and wrapped her arm around the brunettes shoulders, ignoring how Beca hissed at her complaining how the redhead was taking advantage of the situation, "I like her, she's interesting and special," the redhead continued like a proud mum introducing her child to others for the very first time. Beca on the other hand, sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do, normally she would just flee the scene, however in this case she couldn't, she didn't want to hurt Chloe's feelings.

"Clary no offence, but don't be stupid, this girl is not special, and the last thing you'd want in life is to get involved with her,"Nathan started with a annoyed look on his face, he studied Beca for a few seconds then continued, "Nothing good ever comes with her, she ruins everything for you."

Beca's body stiffened as the harsh tone of Nathan stung through her heart like millions of needles, tears were threatening to leave her eyes thus she chose to look down in case anyone saw this vulnerable side of her.

"Nathan, stop attacking her," Chloe scolded, "you don't even know her personally, how can you say things like that"

"I don't know her personally? Clary, Mitchell and I went to high school together," Nathan stated bluntly, "and she stole my girlfriend," the boy snarled and pointed his finger at Beca's nose accusingly.

"Renee is fucking gay asshole, she was never your girlfriend to begin with," the brunette looked up and scoffed, "I knew her way before you did so please just shut up," Beca rolled her eyes and retorted.

"Renee who," Chloe asked curiously, the redhead glanced at Beca and tilted her head sideways.

Beca said nothing in reply but instead sunk deeper into her seat, avoiding eye contact with the concerned redhead standing next to her.

"Clary, Renee was in the same class as Mitchell and Nathan, Nathan has this enormous crush on her, as you can see, Nathan doesn't fall for people easily, Renee was the only girl Nathan truly adores and respects." Lincoln explained, "The day he decided to ask Renee to be his girlfriend, he saw Mitchell kissing Renee in front of Renee's house. Dude's heart got shattered that day."

"Wait how do you know all this again?" Chloe asked with her brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's weird but we four went to the same high school," Tom said, "We got lucky when Mitchell left and moved here, but who knew we were this unlucky to meet her at uni again."

"Yeah, it was an honour meeting you again," Beca replied sarcastically, "I missed you so Baker."

"Shut up Mitchell,"Tom growled, "Why don't you go back to being a dyke and a loner, stop tarnishing my pretty friend here."

"Wait, so you three are being bitter simply because she got the girl before Nathan," Chloe said and turned her head to Nathan, "Grow up Nathan, you didn't get the girl, get over it."

Beca barked out a laugh upon hearing Chloe's reply, "Red you really are one of a kind. I'm starting to like you more."

"No, our hatred for her goes way deeper," Nathan argued, "I'm not that shallow Clary I promise."

"Care to explain?" Chloe rose her brows and asked.

"You know Mitchell and Renee's break up caused quite a tornado back at our high school, being the first gay couple and all," Nathan started, "Turns out, Mitchell broke up with her without even saying the reason why, this bitch here just left, vanished into thin air. It took me years to mend the poor girl's heart, but Mitchell leaving her changed her." By the end of the speech, Nathan's eyes glistened with tears. Lincoln, who was on the guys side let out a deep sigh and gave him a firm pat on his back.

"Nathan loves Renee, but Renee never saw him more than a friend. The girl used to be rainbows and unicorns, always being the light for someone's darkness. But now she's just a shell, who no longer believes in true love anymore," Lincoln said sadly, his gaze never leaving Nathan.

Beca sat there dumbfounded, she hated her dad for snatching away all the possibilities of keeping in contact with Renee. She felt like Mike and her dad worked together, doing everything they could to keep the pair away from each other. Little did she know how severely Renee was affected by her sudden departure. Beca drowned herself in music for years in order to ease the pain, reading their old texts, watching their old photos, the memories the pair created helped Beca go through all the hardships.

The brunette hates herself for turning Renee into a dull and emotionless shell, all the pain she tried ignoring is coming back all at once now. The air around Beca suddenly felt like it was growing thinner every second.

 _Inhale_

 _Exhale_

 _Inhale_

 _Exhale_

"Hey Becs are you okay?" Chloe asked worriedly, she rubbed circles on the brunettes back trying to slow down Beca's breathing.

"I like it when you call me Becs," The brunette let out a weak smile, replying breathlessly, "No one calls me that."

"Well, I am one of a kind right," Chloe winked playfully, "Only I am allowed to call you Becs, promise?"

Beca smiled genuinely, locking her gaze with the redhead standing there for her, "I promise."

Chloe smiled in reply and gave Beca's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You know, there's always two sides to a story." Chloe said without looking at the boys, "You say you hate her because of what happened, but do you have any idea of Beca's side of the story?"

"Uh, we didn't, really, ask," Tom stuttered out, not knowing the correct words to say at the moment.

"Right, you didn't talk to her. Yet you want me to not befriend her? A girl who I find extremely interesting, intriguing and worth knowing?" Chloe continued without breaking her eye contact with Beca.

"Red, you don't need to do this," Beca started awkwardly, trying to escape the redhead's comforting atmosphere.

"Shush Becs, we still need to grab food later," Chloe beamed, ignoring what the brunette was trying to do.

"So that's still happening?" Beca asked timidly, "even after listening to what they've got to say?"

"Totes, you ain't getting rid of me that easily," Chloe replied with a big grin on her face, "I'm not lying when saying me wanting to be your friend."

"ok, cool," Beca whispered, "Thank you."

The three boys stood there in awkward silence, watching the exchange between the two. For now they're sure there's nothing they could do to stop the friendship from happening. So the boys made a silent agreement to leave them alone for the time being.

"Um Clary, I think we're going to take off, seeing you two have plans later," Nathan stated awkwardly.

"That'd be awesome," Chloe replied happily, for the first time in forever finally looking at the boys next to her, "Bye," she waved playfully.

"Yeah cool, bye," The boys said in unison, and left the classroom swiftly, not wanting to say anymore things that might make the redhead furious.

"Dude, they're friends now, you sure you okay with that?" Lincoln whispered.

"Not for long," Tom scoffed, "Clary is an angel, we can't let the two hang out for too long." The boy scoffed whilst taking a quick glance at the two girls in the classroom, "Dad specifically told me to take care of her, she's his best friend's sister, and he doesn't want any thing ruining her college experience."

"You sure that's all there is," Lincoln teased, "I thought I saw someone crushing on Clary."

"Nah she's not my type," Tom glared at Lincoln, who's trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.

Back in the classroom, Beca was studying Chloe intently, she had no idea why the redhead defended her in front of Tom and his army of skanks.

"Clary?" Beca started with a small voice, to which Chloe hummed in response.

"Are you sure you want to be my friend," Beca continued hesitantly, "I don't want anyone hating on you simply because you're hanging out with me."

"People are still that immature in uni?" Chloe asked surprisingly, "I can't believe this."

"sadly, yes," Beca admitted, "People hate me because Nathan hates me, they lash out at me without even getting to know me. Those who were seen with me, will automatically be hated by the school because of Tom's popularity. I don't want that to happen to you, I can't be the one ruining your glorious uni experience."

Chloe studied Beca intently, taking in the brunettes words. After a matter of seconds, a small smile crept to her face.

"Aw," Chloe started.

"What are you awing about weirdo," Beca asked, with a frown on her face.

"You really are a softy deep within, you worry about me." Chloe beamed proudly.

Beca just grunted in response, too tired to argue about her being a badass.

"As for your concern, my answer is I don't care what others think. I WANT to be your friend. I didn't have much friends growing up so I know what it's like to have no one to talk to. It's horrifying." Chloe stated and picked up her purse gesturing the brunette to follow her out.

"But aren't you afraid of being alone?" Beca asked, following the redhead closely behind.

"A little bit, but I'm more afraid of the thought of you being alone." Chloe replied softly.

 **A/N**

 **Finally a new chapter, hope you guys enjoyed this. Comments will be appreciated seeing as it's a big motivation to keep me updating. Until next time:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Class, by the end of next month, I'd need you to pick a topic related to economics and give a brief presentation on it. Please pair up and fill out the paper here. After you're done feel free to leave," The professor announced when the bell rang.

"Psst Clary, Stacie and I are paired up, I'm so sorry we can't do the project together." Amy tapped Chloe's shoulders and whispered apologetically.

"Yeah, the blondie needs someone there to stop her from bragging about all her Tasmanian medals, without me, she wouldn't get any work done." Stacie joked playfully.

Chloe giggled at the sight, "guys it's fine, I will find someone to pair up for the project, don't worry about me."

"Cool, so we'll see you back at the dorm then, we're heading to the library," Stacie replied and gave the redhead a thumbs up.

Chloe beamed at her friend and waved her goodbye, "See yah." She watched her roommates leave the classroom followed by a bunch of her classmates, chattering about how they want the report to go and what topic they want to talk about. Before she knew it, only some people were still in the classroom.

"So I guess it's just you and me then," An amused tone rung from behind. Chloe spun around and found Beca sitting on her seat with her arms crossed.

"Nobody asked you?" Chloe frowned. The class really didn't like her.

"Nope, I'm not the most popular girl around here so yeah," Beca replied nonchalantly.

"well then you got lucky today, doing a group project with your favourite person," Chloe replied smugly and rested her elbows on Beca's desk, "Beca and Clary doing a project, o-m-g-you're-so-lucky."

"Tell me you did not just recreate a childish nursery rhyme,"Beca narrowed her eyes and stated unassumingly, "never mind, I'll just do this project on my own. You're too lame"

"Hurtful! You need to do this project in pairs," Chloe gasped and placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm pretty sure I can get get away with this, the teachers are afraid of me," Beca grinned and started gathering her belongings.

"No way, we're doing this project together," Chloe huffed and stuffed her books in her backpack quickly, fearing that the brunette is going to leave her alone in the classroom. The redhead hastily grabbed her backpack and ran after her friend who was walking casually out of the room with an amused smile on her face.

xxx

"So I was thinking we could discuss the great depression, the reason why it became a thing, and the individuals that were affected by it," Chloe babbled on excitedly and scribbled down a few sentences on her notepad.

"That's so boring, everybody knows about the great depression since i don't know, high school?" Beca frowned and stated.

The brunette tapped on her keyboards seriously, after a matter of seconds, the brunette looked up and said, "How about we discuss mergers and acquisitions, why big companies buy small ones, there are quite a few that could be interesting. Google bought youtube and Yahoo bought tumblr, people use them on a daily basis, might be able to spice up our presentation."

"wow," was all Chloe managed to breathe out.

"What?" Beca asked with her eyes still locked to the screen.

"you know, since you have this bored look on your face, I thought you weren't the one to care that much for how projects turn out," Chloe said sheepishly,

"I'm not," Beca replied simply, "But you are. Couldn't let a redhead down could I?"

"Aww Becs, that's so sweet," Chloe squealed, "and you say you're a badass," Chloe grinned and pinched the brunette's nose.

"Shut up dude," Beca grumbled, "How many times do i have to remind you that I'm anything but sweet and adorable. Now start researching."

Chloe playfully zipped her mouth close and turned her attention back to her laptop. The pair sat in comfortable silence and looked up informations for their project. The clicking of mouses and the sounds of taps on keyboards soon became the only sounds filling the room.

A few hours passed and Chloe stretched her arms for she has been in the same position for a long time, she has pretty much gathered the information she needed, and now all she needed to do was to organise the main points and finish the powerpoint.

Chloe glanced up at Beca who was sitting opposite of her on the brunette's bed. The brunette has this serious look on her face which Chloe finds endearing, occasionally she would scrunch her nose and let out a mumble of some curse words. It has only been a few weeks, but Chloe couldn't imagine life without this snarky brunette.

 _Transferring to Barden is indeed a right choice._

After a few minutes of being the creeper she is, Chloe placed her laptop aside and walked herself to the bed.

"Hey Becs," Chloe squealed and hopped on to the space next to Beca, "you done?"

"Yeah, pretty much, I think we could get this project done by next week, then we should go through this a few times and we'll be all set." Beca replied with a small smile on her face.

"You should do that more," Chloe said softly with her blue orbs gazing at Beca.

"Do what more?" Beca asked. She cleared out the things on her bed and placed them on the small table next to the bed.

"Smile, you have a beautiful smile." Chloe replied and scooted closer to the brunette.

"Well, there really aren't many things to smile for," Beca shrugged.

"There are so many things to smile for," Chloe argued, "birds chirping, yummy food, or when your favourite character survived 12 seasons of Greys anatomy, oh and in your case, me."

"Someone getting a bit cocky here huh," Beca chuckled, "But I admire your courage, must be tough to experience this whole college thing in an entirely new place. This is tough to deal with alone but you're still this annoying bubbly and happy self."

"Oh shut up you love it," Chloe retorted and rested her head on Beca's shoulder, the brunette stiffened at the touch but didn't move, she leaned back to the headboard and tried to control her breathing.

"Relax Beca." Chloe whispered softly. Beca gulped and let the words sank in. Her body relaxed after she got used to the redhead's warmth on her shoulder. Reluctantly, she rested her head on Chloe's and let out a small sigh.

"Are your parents away for work?" Chloe asked. The two times she was here, she saw no traces of Beca's parents in the house, which she found odd considering the fact that her house was always filled with noises and people.

"Nah, divorced, my mom is never around and my dad is a jerk. Lovely family." The brunette answered sarcastically.

"Oh, well my parents are dead and my brothers are a bit annoying. Aubrey, my soon to be sister in law is like my only best friend." Chloe replied.

"Ah friends, I use to have those things." Beca sighed and closed her eyes.

"You have me now Becs," Chloe said, "You're not alone anymore."

"I remember you telling me you didn't have many friends growing up. Why's that, you're cool and friendly." Beca asked wanting to switch the topic.

 _Because my family is rich and my brother is a helicopter brother that's why._

"Well I'm poor so nobody wants to befriend the poor kid." Chloe replied instead.

"That's shallow," Beca stated, "Thank you for being my friend though, it feels good having someone there for you."

"Anytime," Chloe grinned, after a matter of few seconds, the redhead spoke up hesitantly, "Becs if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave without telling her?"

Beca shifted uncomfortably and sat up straight, which leads to Chloe lifting her head from the brunettes shoulder.

"I wanted to, but my dad woke me up in the middle of the night with all my things already packed. Later on no matter how much I tried, I wasn't able to get in touch with her." Beca explained sadly, "She was my everything and I hate myself for putting her in misery."

The brunette hugged her knees and buried her head in her arms gloomily.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up," Chloe replied apologetically. The redhead wrapped her arms around the petite brunette, to her comfort, Beca didn't flinch away but leaned into her touch instead.

Beca was shocked at how Chloe is slowly breaking down her walls, she was amazed at the fact that she was actually enjoying an actual human being's company. The only other person she's able to tolerate is her best friend from high school, Jesse Swanson.

Jesse is two years older than Beca and has always been her rock. They were in the same karate club and clicked instantly when they talked about music. Since then, they bonded eventually and became close friends. Sadly, leaving LA means leaving Jesse as well, they may have talked on Skype from time to time, but it's just not the same.

Currently Jesse works at a renowned Advertising Company in LA and is doing pretty well. The only thing the brunette girl wants to do is to graduate asap and fly back to LA. It would mean everything to her if she could leave her depressing family.

"Um, Clary are you hungry?" Beca asked awkwardly and peeked at the red head through her fingers.

"Yeah," Chloe beamed and nuzzled in Beca's neck, she mentally laughed as she felt the brunette's awkwardness dripping down her body.

"Cool, I'll make you something," The brunette replied and squirmed awkwardly under the redhead's grasp, Chloe giggled at the sight and gave the tiny brunette a light squeeze before letting her go.

Beca smiled at her friend and headed downstairs to the kitchen, she went through the fridge and found enough ingredients to make a quick meal. She placed them on the counter and started preparing.

"So what are we having?" Chloe said from behind which made the brunette jump.

"DUDE, how long have you been behind me?" Beca shrieked and squeezed out some chicken breast juice for she was holding one in her hand.

"Well, I followed you down here so.." Chloe grinned, "what exactly are we having?"

"Nothing too complicated, stir fry and chicken breast," Beca laughed at the redhead's antics and replied.

"Cool I love it, can I help?" Chloe squealed and started washing the vegetables before Beca got a chance to reply.

"Sure… just… do that," Beca rolled her eyes playfully and went back to preparing the chicken breast.

xxx

"You, Becs, is an awesome cook, this is amazing," Chloe moaned as she finished her last bite of the meal.

"Well, I taught myself since take outs are too greasy and gross," Beca chuckled and handed Chloe a box of tissues.

Chloe smiled and took in the surroundings of the dining room, an arched door leads to the living room. The redhead glanced at the living room and something white and classy caught her attention.

"OMG Becs, is that a piano!" Chloe squealed and jumped up from her seat, "Gosh i love playing the piano."

"Wait I thought you were poor? Were you able to afford a piano?" Beca asked and followed the redhead to the piano.

"Uh, my music teacher and I were close so she taught me stuff," Chloe said as she studied the piano, it was a classic yamaha piano, probably produced around 1990s.

"So you know how to play?" Beca smiled and sat down on the piano seat. She rested her fingers on the keys, allowing the feels within her take over her senses. She started playing the first song that came to her mind.

 **Innocent, they swim**

 **I tell them 'no'**

 **They just dive right in**

 **But do they know?**

 **It's a long way down**

 **When you're alone**

 **And there's no air or sound**

 **Down below the surface**

The soft voice, angelic even, filled the living room. So raw, withheld emotions that were impossible to determine. Chloe took in the side profile of the brunette. Appreciating the beauty that hardly anyone has the privilege to see.

 **There's something in the water**

 **I do not feel safe**

 **It always feels like torture**

 **to be this close**

 **I wish that I was stronger**

 **I'd separate the waves**

 **Not just let the water**

 **Take me away**

Chloe's chest tightened as she realised this song was not only _a song_ to the brunette, she was trying to tell a story, her own story. To the redhead, this song is telling the story of being afraid to love again. Love is like the water, and now Beca fears to swim again.

 **There was a time I'd dip my feet**

 **And it would roll off my skin**

 **Now every time I get close to the edge**

 **I'm scared of falling in**

 **Cause I don't want to be stranded again**

 **On my own**

 **When the tide comes in**

 **And pulls me below the surface**

Beca doesn't know, since when, did she lose faith in love in life. Everyone leaves eventually, and it really sucks. She really wants to believe that love isn't just a scam that the movie industry came up with.

 **There's something in the water**

 **I do not feel safe**

 **It always feels like torture**

 **to be this close**

 **I wish that I was stronger**

 **I'd separate the waves**

 **Not just let the water take me away**

Everyone that she cared for in her life all chose to leave her, her family, her friends. Ironically, she left her girlfriend and put her in a pool of depression. Beca felt like she doesn't deserve to be loved after turning into the one person she never wanted to become.

Then Chloe showed up in her life, giving her the capability to smile and feel again. As the last key rang on, she looked to her side and saw Chloe looking at her with love and with concern.

She gave Chloe a small smile and asked timidly, "So how was that?"

Chloe gave a cheeky smile and replied softly, "Beautiful."

The redhead sat down next to Beca and continued, "But wait until you hear this."

Beca moved over to give the redhead space to play the piano.

Before resting her hands on the keys, Chloe glanced at the brunette one last time, taking in the beauty of her dark blue orbs.

The redhead took a deep breath, wanting to tell Beca something with the song she was going to sing. With a slight revision, she hopes the brunette could catch up on what she wants to say.

 **You let all the girls go**

 **Makes you feel good, don't it?**

 **Behind your Broadway show**

 **I heard a girl say, "Please, don't hurt me"**

 **You've carried on so long**

 **You couldn't stop if you tried it.**

 **You've built your wall so high**

 **That no one could climb it,**

 **But I'm gonna try**

Beca's eyes widened at the song choice, she never knew the redhead could sing. She is good, no wait, she is awesome.

 **Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**

 **Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**

 **Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl**

 **I wanna see inside**

 **Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?**

Stormy galaxy blue locked with dark blue ones, things that were left unsaid are now being sang out loud. The tension in the air drastically increased as the song reached to the bridge.

 **I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower**

 **I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out**

 **We'll be falling, falling but that's OK**

 **'Cause I'll be right here**

 **I just wanna know**

Beca's eyes started to water, she gets what her ginger friend is trying to do. The redhead is telling her that she ain't going anywhere, that she would never walk out of her life when met with the tall walls built around Beca's heart. Chloe's voice softens as she sang out the message she is trying very hard to send.

 **Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**

 **Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**

 **Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl**

 **'Cause I wanna see inside**

 **Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?**

 **See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.**

 **We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.**

 **Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**

 _Would you?_

 _Maybe I will._

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I was on summer break and was busy catching up on 12 seasons of grey's anatomy. Arizona is bae honestly. Anyways, school has started and stress is slowly showing itself. Let's just say, stress motivates me to update.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I have a feeling that this story will be long and will definitely be bumpy, hold on tight xx**

 **Please comment and vote, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story:) until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe headed back to dorm after a long and stressful day, she had exactly 9 courses that day and it just suck out all the energy within her. What's worse, she didn't share any of the classes with Beca. She misses the cutie. It has been almost a week since they last saw each other, which really sucks. The redhead dragged her exhausted body to her bunk, wanting to get a few hours sleep before doing anything else… she could feel herself getting sleepier and sleepier..

 _"Clary," a voice whispered, the voice was gentle, soothing, and somewhat familiar._

 _"hmmm," Chloe groaned and turned her body to another side._

 _"C'mon, wake up," the voice continued, poking Chloe's back._

 _Reluctantly, Chloe sat herself up and opened her eyes._

 _All she saw is the white crystal like sand, and a blue, sparkling ocean with the sun shining brightly from above. The soothing sound of the waves hitting the shore along with the sounds of the seagull wings flapping in the air._

 _Wait what?_

 _"I want to go for a swim, wanna come with?" Chloe snapped her head towards the voice, and there in front of her stands Beca Mitchell, wearing a black bikini, her brown wavy curves tied up neatly into a bun. Chloe blinked once, and twice, never letting her eyes leave Beca's body, her ivory skin and her perfect curves. Who knew Beca Mitchell's both mentally and physically flawless?_

 _What is happening?_

 _The brunette has this twinkle in her eyes, "Come on, I know you love the water," Beca smiled softly and extended her hand for the redhead to hold. Chloe hesitantly reached out, as soon as their hands touched, a tingly feeling went through her body, it was as if Beca Mitchell's presence stole away her capability of breathing and talking._

 _Beca grinned and pulled the redhead towards the water, Chloe squealed in excitement when she felt the cool refreshing liquid hit her legs, she does love the water. They swam and swam away from the shoreline, Chloe studied Beca from behind, the brunette's silky skin seems so delicate, as if the waves would bring the soft skin along with it._

 _Beca came to a halt and stayed silent, watching the magnificent view displayed in front of her. Not speaking anything, Chloe followed her friend's gaze and took in the beauty as well, enjoying the comfortable silent between them._

 _"I'm not afraid of swimming anymore, because of you," Beca looked to her friend deeply in the eyes and said. She gently took Chloe's hand, "Now I want to explore what the water's got to offer, with you."_

 _Chloe blushed at the genuine words, she looked down at her hands and found their fingers intertwined with each other. They fit perfectly, like missing puzzle pieces reunited at last. She smiled softly and looked at the mesmerising orbs gazing at her softly. Trying to ignore her rapidly increasing heartbeat, she does the only thing that was on her mind._

 _Her hands escaped Beca's grasp and splashed water at the brunette in front of her playfully. Chloe immediately swam towards the shore giggling like a little kid who just got off an exciting ride in the amusement park._

 _"Oh my god you bitch," Beca laughed at Chloe's antics and chased after the gleeful redhead._

 _Chloe giggled as she increased her speed, yet despite of Beca's short limbs, she still managed to catch up with the redhead, she placed her hands on Chloe's waist and spun her around. Still laughing, Beca tickled her and the redhead let out a laugh, which to Beca, sounds like music._

 _Their laughter slowly dies down, breathing heavily, it suddenly occurred to them that their faces were being dangerously close to each other, the pair locked eyes and steadied their breathing, none of them could move, the tension there was stronger than gravity, Beca's eyes flickered down to Chloe's lip, and then looked back to the redhead eyes seemingly to be asking for permission._

 _Not until now did Chloe realise just how much she wanted to kiss her brunette best friend, so badly. her lips curved into a shy smile, and her hands went behind Beca's neck, gently pulling the pair closer so that their foreheads were resting against each other._

 _"Kiss me," Chloe breathed out softly._

 _Beca smiled timidly tucked some lose strands of red curls behind Chloe's ear. Gently, she caressed the redhead's cheek, and slowly leaned in._

 _Chloe closed her eyes, imagining what it might feel like to taste Beca's lipgloss._

 _Cherry?_

 _Strawberry?_

 _but Chloe never felt the brunette's lips against hers._

"Yo Clary are you awake," A voice whispered to her ears.

"Amy don't wake her, rude," Another voice hissed.

Chloe opened her eyes and all she saw was the dull white ceiling. She touched her lips, feeling almost sad that the kiss didn't happen.

Goodbye beach

Goodbye Beca

 _It was only just a dream._

 _But the dream is certainly something._

"Look now you woke her up, she looks tired Amy," Stacie scolded.

"Geez I'm sorry, but i figured she wouldn't want to miss out the treble's rehearsals, their first rehearsal always have sexy performers sing sexy songs."

Chloe rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 6:21, indicating that she slept for about an hour and 30 minutes.

"What are you two talking about," Chloe asked and sat up from her bed, wearing a sleepy expression on her face.

"Ooooo Clary come with us!" Stacie squealed, "I heard the performance this year will be different, sorry for waking you up but you seriously have to come."

"And who did the honour of waking our cute roommate here?" Amy glanced at Stacie and asked.

Ignoring the Aussie, Stacie dragged Chloe to the door, "It's starting soon, let's get going."

"Now who's the inconsiderate roomie," Amy hollered from behind, locking the door before catching up with the pair.

xxx

Amy, Stacie, Chloe along with many other excited girls gathered near the auditorium door, watching the trebles go through their latest set list.

Chloe always thought people only sang in acapella performances, but the boys dance as well. They must've done a lot of cardio practices.

Having rehearsed for almost two hours, the boys were all sweating like crazy, some took off their top, to which some of the girls screamed at. Some of the trebles winked at the girls and touched themselves seductively.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the sight, she cannot stand it when boys are being all please give me sex, it just sickens her. Boys can be immature at times. There's so much more in a person than sex and their physical appearance.

"Okay guys, let's go through the setlist we rehearsed last week, along with the moves Nathan came up with, and we'd be all set for next weeks performance," Tom clapped his hands and announced, he is the captain of the trebles and probably the most mature one out of them all.

Tom, Nathan and Lincoln stood in the middle while the others knelt around them, forming a circle around them.

Silence took over the auditorium, as if the girls all stopped breathing anticipating what the performance might bring them.

Tom brought the microphone near his mouth and started the last set list of the day, the song selections were a bit emo, but they blend well with each other.

Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the music, she was surprised that Devotion by Hurts, Demon by Imagine Dragons, and Say Something by A Great Big World could mix together well. The beats may seem a bit off at times, but over all it sounds good. The best mashups Chloe has ever heard is still Beca's mixes.

"Damn, why is this so depressing," Amy whispered next to Chloe.

Chloe shrugged and replied, "Yeah it does sound a little bit dark, they should focus on the positivity of what you can learn as a proud individual. give the whole setlist a twist and not dwell on the sadness."

"aw, aren't you a ray of sunshine and optimism," Stacie nudged the redhead and teased.

"She probably hasn't had her heart broken by someone she loves before," Amy narrowed her eyes and said, "How can a human being be this positive? There simply is no explanation. "

"I try to appreciate everything the world's got to offer," Chloe beamed and replied.

The girls quieted down as the music comes to an end, Chloe could tell Tom wasn't satisfied with the performance. His brows were scrunched up and he looks very unimpressed.

Noticing his friend's mood change, Lincoln spoke up first, "Dude what's up."

Tom frowned and looked around the guys, who were obviously exhausted by the intense 3-hour practice, "Why do we only have boys on the group?" The boy questioned.

"Um, I guess it's an unspoken rule since 1988," Nathan replied, "What's on your mind?"

"I think we need girls on the group as well, so we could hit higher notes, make the best use of our setlist, I don't think we can wow people singing every setlist in the same and boring way." Tom crossed his arms in front of his chest and stated in frustration, "We need girls on the team as well."

Upon hearing this, the girls who were all silently admiring the guys from the door all had their eyes widened in excitement. They all started jumping up and down self advertising themselves claiming how great their voices sound.

"I don't think we need girls, we're doing perfectly well with only guys," One guy from the team spoke up, "Trebles should be all guys, that's the tradition."

"I beg to differ, i know perfectly well whose voice would fit perfectly with ours," Tom grinned as he kept his eyes locked to the crowd of school girls, "Clary?"

All the eyes turned to the direction Tom was looking, Chloe's face flushed red, she could feel the eyes shooting daggers at her, probably wondering why a dorky redhead with a pair of black-framed glasses could catch the one and only Tom Baker's attention.

"Me?" She squeaked out nervously, Tom nodded and beckoned her to get closer. Chloe nervously walked towards the trebles.

"Why me?" Chloe whispered at the guy, "I can't sing."

"I know you can Clary, just sing whatever's on your mind and I'll spice it up a bit." Tom smiled and replied.

"But there are people here, I've never sang in front of people before," Chloe stated nervously.

"Just sing," Tom said and gave Chloe a light push to the centre of the auditorium.

Chloe bit her lips nervously and looked around, Amy and Stacie grinned widely at the redhead with a thumbs up, the redhead gulped not knowing what to do. She's not good at performing in front of a group of strangers.

Her eyes wandered around the auditorium, this place was huge, only the lights near the door were on, the redhead looked deeper into the room when something, no someone caught her eye.

 _Beca._

The brunette was hiding in the darkness of the auditorium, if the red head hadn't looked closely enough she wouldn't notice her there. The brunette had on a snapback, looking slightly amused at the exchange of Tom and Chloe.

Beca smirked as soon as the pair lock eyes, she sat up straight, looking into the ginger's eyes.

 _you can do it red_ she mouthed.

the brunette then leaned back to the back of the chair, ushering her to go for it.

 _That's really all Chloe needed._

The redhead smiled shyly, she has no idea why Beca's presence washed away all the anxiety that has been eating her up. She took a deep breath and started singing the first song that came to her mind.

 **When my legs don't work like they used to before**

 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**

 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

Tom grinned at the song choice, he walked to Chloe's side and told the other guys to backup the redhead's vocals. Tom knew perfectly what song to mashup with Ed's masterpiece.

As Chloe was singing, she kept her eyes locked with Beca's. The brunette's dark blue orbs have this calming effect of her, thus as she got near the chorus, she started gaining confidence. She let the music take over her, pretending that this moment was exactly like the one at Beca's, they were singing to each other and each other only.

 **And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70**

 **(You and me, we made a vow**

 **For better or for worse)**

 **And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**

 **(I can't believe you let me down**

 **But the proof is in the way it hurts)**

 **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

 **(For months on end I've had my doubts)**

 **Maybe just the touch of a hand**

 **(Denying every tear)**

 **Me-I fall in love with you**

 **(Every single day)**

 **(And I just wanna tell you I am)**

 **So, baby, now**

The brunette boy started singing I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith softly, matching the beats perfectly. They sound good together, but that's all.

Tom obviously was trying to make this a romantic duet, little did he know the redhead has her eyes on someone else.

For Chloe, the auditorium has its lights turned off and two spotlights shone on both Beca and Chloe, cheesy as it may sound, Chloe wishes the song could go on forever. Looking into Beca's eyes is something Chloe could never get tired of.

Reaching the end, Chloe closed her eyes, sending her emotions through the lyrics.

 **(You say I'm crazy)**

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **(Cause you don't think I know what you've done)**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **(But when you call me baby)**

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 **(I know I'm not the only one)**

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 **Maybe,**

 **(We found love right where we are)**

As they finished the last verse, the crowd cheered and circled the pair, even the girls who were originally mad at Chloe for being chosen by Tom. They were astounded by the performance, finding it beautiful to have voices blend perfectly together.

Chloe opened her eyes to find the guys all around her asking her multiple questions.

 _Where did you learn how to sing?_

 _Why haven't we seen you on campus before._

 _Your hair is beautiful._

 _Can I get your number?_

However, despite the attention Chloe was getting from the crowd, her eyes wandered around the auditorium looking for a certain petite brunette. She frowned when the spot she previously saw Beca at was empty, her eyes darted around the room and she soon calmed down when she saw the door to the outside close silently.

Hastily saying goodbye, Chloe rushed out the auditorium but Beca was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling deflated, Chloe took out her phone and shoots Beca a text.

 _Red 21:36 : Why were you here?_

To Chloe's surprise, the reply came almost immediately.

 _Becs 21:37 : Watching the trebles perform is like watching a pathetic comedy, your voice made the annoyingly hilarious three hours worthwhile though. I knew you had it in you._

The redhead smiled at Beca's response and slipped her phone in her pocket. Beca Mitchell is really becoming a big part of her life. Chloe has never felt like this about someone, wanting to share every interesting aspects of her life with them, wanting to have them in her happiest and saddest moments. She wants to hold her hands, and hug her.

 _Maybe this is what it feels like to have a best friend._

"Yo Clary," Amy called from behind, "Why did you rush out the place like that? You were amazing!"

Chloe scratched her head apologetically and said," Oh sorry, I thought I saw someone I know so,"

"You truly were remarkable up there Clary, you sound like an angel," Tom spoke up from behind, "Do you want to join the trebles?"

"Umm, not really," Chloe tilted her head and said, she loves singing but the trebles doesn't have anything in particular that amazes her.

"But you have an amazing voice," Tom sighed, "How about you and I do one performance together, just one?" The boy begged desperately.

"I'll think about it," Chloe smiled, "I'm flattered really."

"Cool, I'll see you then," Tom grinned and gave the redhead a light punch on the shoulder before walking away.

"You really don't like him Clary? He looks like he's interested in you." Stacie questioned, "How can you not like him?"

"He's a nice guy, and a good singer, but nah, he doesn't really take my breath away." Chloe answered, "It's getting late, let's head back"

"He's a piece of sexy meat, you'd regret it if you don't have a taste of it," Amy joked, "I would do that but my boyfriends back at Tasmania might get jealous."

"Amy I'm pretty sure I will be fine," Chloe laughed, "Plus I already made some amazing friends here."

"I know, you're really lucky," Amy wriggled her brows and gestured to herself.

Chloe chuckled softly as her mind wandered to a certain captivating brunette.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know I know, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, i honestly already have the entire story plotted, I just need the right mood to have them written down. I proof read this chapter for days, and I hope this makes up for me being an asshole for not uploading in a while. Don't forget to rate and comment, would love to hear what you guys think!**

 _Why the fuck are people always this annoying._

Beca was furious, Bumper really crossed the line this time. How can this guy always manage to get on her nerves. She was doing everything to maintain her chill, and Bumper isn't making things any easier. Yeah she's gay, so what? Like Bumper knew her story.

Beca continued stomping her feet on campus letting them take her to wherever they desire, she just needed to get somewhere quiet. Ignoring her surroundings, she decided that she's gonna ditch the rest of her classes today. She swiftly turned around, towards the direction of her house. Without looking up in front of her, she dashed forward. And before she knew it, she bumped into a masculine body.

The brunette looked up and saw a guy in a basketball jacket standing in front of her, he had on this annoying boyish grin, messy black hair, with the sides shaved off. His presence made the brunette want to vomit inside.

"Hey." He greeted and flashed his white teeth at her, "going somewhere?" From his attitude, Beca could tell that he is this typical jock that thinks he could get into any girls pants with a smile and his sports jacket.

Beca rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Wow you are the feisty kinds aren't you," The boy continued, lips curving upwards, "I can put up with that." He narrowed the distance between the pair and grinned at the brunette, not noticing the steam coming out of her ears.

"Get away from me," Beca stated through gritted teeth, locking her gaze at the guy, he should be smart enough to back off now, or things _will_ get ugly.

"Oh come on, let's just go get coffee together, _hot stuff_ ," The boy gestured. Apparently they were standing in front of a campus cafe, too bad Beca wasn't in the mood for either coffee or talking to people.

Hot stuff? The brunette could feel the blood boiling within her, clenching her fists, Beca inhaled and exhaled wanting to slow down her heartbeat, however sadly to no avail.

 _She needs to get out of the place before she loses control._

"C'mon beautiful," The guy continued begging for Beca's company, and confidently placed his hands on her shoulders.

 _Wrong move._

With her self protection instincts, Beca grabbed both the guy's hands and forced it on his back. Before she could do further damage, a firm pair of hands hugged her from behind, stopping her from hurting the guy even more.

With her petite body she moved her limbs frantically but still firmly hugged by the stranger from behind.

 _Weird, how can any normal human stop her from escaping._

Seeing as a chance to escape, the guy crawled up from the ground, "Crazy bitch," He screamed with fear and hurriedly ran off, trying to get as far away from the brunette as possible.

"Get the fuck off me," Beca screamed furiously at the stranger behind her, trying to get out of their grasp. "If you don't let me go, I'll fucking kill you."

"So I see you still have a bad temper huh," A familiar voice said amusingly from behind. Slowly loosening his grasp on the brunette.

Hearing the voice, Beca instantly relaxed and smirked, "And I see you still know how to stop me from murdering people huh?"

The hands released her, and Beca spun around immediately hugging the person she's missed so much for the past few years.

"Jesse!" she squealed, "What are you doing here?"

The tall brunette boy laughed at his friends antics and hugged his best friend back. He never expected himself to meet her here.

"I'm here for work, we need to find amateurs who produce good and original music. My company is actually holding the audition in two months, so yeah, I'll be staying here for awhile." Jesse smiled widely and replied. "But it was so good meeting you here, I thought you went to another school!" he exclaimed and gave the brunette a light punch on her shoulder.

"I missed you so much, some people here are really getting on my nerves lately," Beca complained, "I want to get out of this place so bad. Also, I did tell you I go here you jerk."

"I could tell you were in a fabulous mood early," Jesse smirked, "miss grumpy." He emphasised proudly, "And hey, I'm a busy man, really didn't mean to let that slip my mind." The boy put up both his hands in surrender.

Beca rolled her eyes at the nickname Jesse just used, it was something Jesse always called her back in high school, she hates it but also loves it so much.

Being able to talk to Jesse not on Skype but actually in person washed away all the bad emotions that was in Beca's head just a few minutes ago. Jesse has this kind of power, to calm Beca down and make her smile even at her worst moments.

xxx

"Clary, do you get what the teacher said in class, I dozed off," Amy poked Chloe's back and said. They just got off class and decided to meet for lunch. Chloe and Amy were both in Accounting, and Stacie was in Tax Law.

"Um, he was talking about his family trip to Copenhagen, you dozed off at the perfect timing," Chloe shrugged and replied, "Hey there's Stacie, Stacie!"

"I'm hungry, can we grab food, I didn't eat breakfast and my stomach is screaming for food," Stacie whined when she caught up with the pair, "The class this morning was so intense, the teacher finished teaching three chapters, my head almost exploded. Took too much of my calories so please, I need food"

"You're too skinny, I can be kind for once and buy you some food," Amy suggested, "You know, to let you get the sexy curves just like me." The Aussie winked playfully.

"Oh please, my style is just as sexy as yours okay?" Stacie rolled her eyes and rested her bag on a nearby bench and started singing whilst touching herself seductively, " _Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care-_ "

"ew gross stop touching yourself," Amy interrupted and covered her eyes, "Too early for PG-13!" the Aussie complained.

Chloe giggled at her roommates banter, It's already mid-October, almost two months into the semester and the ginger was already having the best time of her life.

She made amazing friends, and she cannot believe she actually is learning things in class. Not to mention the fact that the campus is huge and beautiful, there're big trees, beautiful buildings and amazing campus cafes- wait.

 _Is that Beca?_

 _Who's the guy standing next to her?_

 _That grin on his face, he's kind of cute._

Chloe came to a halt, eyes fixed on the pair, studying them intently. They were standing in front of the campus cafe, approximately 10 feet away from the ginger and her friends. Beca was laughing care-freely with the guy, apparently he said something funny.

Chloe squinted her eyes at the pair, and her frown deepened when Beca threw herself at the guy and gave him a big hug.

 _Okay, why is Beca hugging that guy?_

 _Is he her boyfriend?_

 _I thought she was gay._

 _That grin is stupid._

 _That boy is not cute at all._

Chloe stood there with her eyes narrowed, a frown hung on her face. She could feel her chest tighten at the sight, suffocating her.

She's not unhappy at the sight of Beca smiling and laughing. What Chloe's uncomfortable with is the fact that she wasn't the reason behind the brunette's smile.

Beca's smile and her laugh is like music to the world, and Chloe would die to see it and hear it for the rest of her life.

She clenched her fists, biting her bottom lip almost a little bit too hard. The guy was giving Beca a piggy back ride, and Beca seems to be enjoying it.

How childish of that guy to give her a piggy back ride in public, but Beca, look at her adorable face, aw, how cute.

"Guys, I'm gonna get going, see you," Chloe told her friends mindlessly without shifting her eyes from the pair. Amy and Stacie shared knowing glances as they looked to the same direction as the redhead.

They are not blind, they've realised how close Beca and Chloe have gotten, and how Chloe's face always lightens up when mentioning the brunette.

They don't like Beca, yes. But if there's something so intriguing about Beca to the ginger, maybe Beca isn't as bad as she seemed. Guess they'll have to just wait and see.

So the two of them decided to leave Chloe alone and grab lunch without her instead.

xxx

"Dude quit it," Beca screeched and glared at Jesse, who was now wearing a smug look on his face.

"You're still ticklish I see," Jesse grinned and responded. Wriggling his fingers playfully in front of Beca's face.

"I'm gonna kill you if you dare tickle me again," Beca threatened, pushing his fingers away.

"Nah you love me too much to kill me," Jesse replied with a smirk, "I'm like your bae."

"god, why am i ever friends with you to begin with." Beca groaned and glared at Jesse.

"Because I'm an amazing best friend," Jesse smiled widely and pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, melting into Jesse's embrace, and hugged her best friend back. He was the rock to Beca in her high school years, and probably the only person who's willing to befriend her.

It wasn't easy, being outed involuntarily by her classmates in high school, or being accused of being a heartless bitch for leaving her ex. People judge before fully understanding the real story. That's why Beca put up a wall around her heart, and acted like a bitch so people would be afraid to even speak ill of her. At least it works for most people.

She feels lonely at times, but being lonely is better then unpleasant company. She was doing so well being alone before Clary showed up in her life, a pure and innocent soul, just too good for the world.

Slowly, the pair let go of each other, Jesse smiled softly at her and gently tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just happy you're taking care of yourself," He said with a small smile on his face, "You deserve to be surrounded by people who love you for who you are, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Beca smiled timidly in response, but quickly shifted her eyes to another direction.

Of course Beca's not stupid, she knows Jesse has feelings for her, but she always brushed it off when things get too intimate. She loves Jesse, but just as a brother, as a best friend.

Jesse asked her out once before knowing she was gay, and she politely declined. After the brunette was rudely outed by her school, Jesse stayed by her side, defending her at all times.

She tried telling Jesse to not be that hung up on her, but despite knowing that Beca is, well, gay, Jesse still loves her deeply. Beca feels bad for him sometimes, she really hopes that he could move on, and find someone who deserves him.

The brunette squinted her eyes as she noticed a familiar redhead walking towards her direction.

 _Of course it's her_ , Beca chuckled softly at the sight.

"What are you chuckling at," Jesse asked in confusion, "You don't chuckle."

Without saying a word, Beca tilted her head towards the ginger, who was bouncing towards them with joy all written over her face.

Looking at the redhead, Jesse narrowed his eyes, this girl seems different, and doesn't seem like someone Beca would associate herself with.

"Friend of yours?" He asked

"I guess you could call her that," Beca replied with her mouth curved upwards to a smile.

"Didn't know you're capable of making friends," Jesse joked, "badass Beca making friends."

"Shut up, she basically forced me into being her friend," Beca retorted.

"And yet you didn't push her away or rearrange her face with that famous punch of yours," Jesse teased.

"Shut up," Beca rolled her eyes, and looked to Chloe's direction, "hey Clary!"

Chloe sped up her pace and bounced to Beca, "Becs!" the redhead squealed and gave the brunette a big hug.

 _Becs?_ Jesse raised her brows and mouthed Beca curiously.

 _Shut up._ Beca mouthed back and shot him a serious glance.

"What are you doing here," Beca asked and draped her arms around Chloe's shoulders.

"Well I do go here, so it's not a surprise," Chloe beamed and replied, linking her fingers with Beca's.

"I guess you're right," Beca smirked, "Oh and here's Jesse, my friend from LA."

Not even sparing the guy a glance, Chloe muttered out a barely noticeable hey.

Noticing the change in the redhead's tone, Beca raised her brows in amusement. Having spent quite an amount of time with her friend, she's never witnessed this side of her. The ginger was literally shooting eye daggers at Jesse

"Are you ok?" Beca asked her friend, giving the ginger's hand a gentle squeeze.

Releasing Beca's hand, Chloe turned to the brunette, choosing to ignore the boy's presence. Jesse stood there not knowing what to do, seeing that the redhead won't acknowledge his presence any time soon, he took out his phone and started going through his email.

Chloe smiled sweetly at Beca and said, "I'm fine, I just saw you and decided to some and say hi. I'll leave you with, um, Jason."

"Jesse," Jesse corrected awkwardly and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, that," Chloe said with a bored voice, "But yeah, I'll call you later Becs, don't miss me too much." The redhead smiled widely and bounced off to the crowd.

xxx

 _Gosh why was I so mean to the guy, he seems so nice_

Chloe mentally scolded herself after she left the pair, she was never the one to be rude to people, thus she has no idea what came over her.

 _Why do I feel this weird tingly feeling seeing her with another guy, what even is this feeling?_

Shaking her head annoyingly, Chloe decided to calm herself down and headed towards a nearby diner.

xxx

"What's up with that Clary girl, she seems.. friendly," Jesse said as soon as the redhead was out of sight.

"She seems off today," Beca admitted, "usually she'd be annoyingly energetic and friendly, probably got something on her mind. I mean, if she was her usual self, she'd probably be teaming up with you and annoy the heck out of me."

"Well, you need to tell me all about her, come on let's grab lunch," Jesse stated, "I know this place that has amazing steak, and if I remember correctly, you love meat."

"I love all food, I don't discriminate," Beca frowned at the boy, "But steak sounds cool, your treat!"

"Whatever you say, come on," Jesse grinned and turned his back towards the girl, "hop on BECS,"

"Dude, don't call be Becs," The shorter brunette crossed her arms and stated.

"But the redhead called you that!" Jesse argued, "never mind, I'm starving. Come on, I'll drive us there."

"I promised her only she's allowed to call me that," Beca replied and followed Jesse to his car, "You know I don't break promises."

xxx

"So Beca, tell me all about this adorable redhead," Jesse said and sipped on his drink. He ordered himself a Sirloin, and as for Beca, he ordered her her all time favourite dish, a Filett steak. The restaurant was serving beef and vegetables soup which was perfect since the pair both preferred beef and veggie soup over normal puree.

"She's just a girl from class," Beca answered nonchalantly, poking the piece of steak in front of her with a fork.

"Yeah and a girl from class is allowed to give you nicknames, yet your best friend for years ain't allowed," Jesse raised his brows and pouted, "I'm jealous."

"Well, she wouldn't take no for an answer, what else could I do?" Beca shrugged, the brunette took the salt container and sprinkled it on the steak, "Hmm definitely needs more salt." She mumbled to herself. The brunette is the kind of girl who prefers salt and pepper over those store served beef sauce.

"Punch her, hit her, slap her, karate her?" Jesse said along with some stupid hand punching gestures.

"Dude no, I'm not doing that." Beca choked, "Why are you this violent?"

"HA!" Jesse barked out a laugh, "This is probably the only time I'll be supposedly more violent than you."

"Shut up," Beca muttered and gulped down a mouthful of black tea.

"Come on, she must be someone different to be able to have you all whipped," Jesse smirked, "Whipped!" the boy continued and popped the P, while having his face inching closer and closer to Beca.

"What the fuck dude, why are you talking like I'm dating her," Beca narrowed her eyes at the boy, "and get the fuck away from me, your stupidity is ruining my food!"

Satisfied, the brunette boy sat back to his seat and said, "She's cute, I mean, I ship it. her name is Clary right," Jesse started, "hmmmm, your ship name can be Bary, see? how cute."

"Stop pulling that movie shipping crap on me, not interested," Beca rolled her eyes, she hates movies, the brunette stuffed another piece of meat into her mouth, with her mouth still full, she continued speaking, "Plus she's weird, smiles too much, always happy and i don't fucking know what's to be happy about, also she's annoying and has no idea what personal space is, also she has this red hair and always wear this nerdy black-framed glasses, I mean I could go on and on," The brunette rambled on awkwardly with her eyes fixed on the steak on her plate.

Jesse sat there amused, with his arms crossed behind his head. How cute is his friend when she gets all flustered.

"Well, I think she likes you, she just doesn't know it yet, trust me, I watched enough films to notice the love in one's eyes." Jesse stated his observation

"Then i'm sorry to inform you that you're wrong," Beca smirked, "She's NOT gay, also she fancies Baker." The brunette gagged at the mention of Tom's last name.

"Come on Beca, you have horrible gaydar," Jesse rolled his eyes, "And wait Baker as in Tom Baker?"

"yeah," Beca answered gloomily, "He and his army of skanks hate it when I hang out with Clary."

"So is that why you hang out with her? To piss them off?" Jesse asked

"Nah i'm not that shallow," Beca replied, "I don't know why, but she insisted on being my friend, she said she couldn't stand the though of me being alone. So we started hanging out and, she just cares for me, like a lot. Trust me it feels weird, having someone other than you care for me," The brunette said with a small voice, "She's special. I wouldn't mind having her in my life." Beca concluded.

"Wow, maybe I was wrong," Jesse whispered, "Maybe you're the one crushing on her."

Beca stiffened at Jesse's words, this thought has never occurred to her, was she really crushing on Clary? Was she even capable of loving again?

Noticing Beca's hesitation, Jesse let out a sigh.

"Beca, it's okay to let her go, it's okay to move on."

Beca looked up fro the table and let out a weak smile.

"Let's not talk about this now, so back in my company, we kinda got this weird case and the client was so creepy you have no idea!" Jesse started, wanting to change the subject, maybe Beca still needs time, and until she's ready, he won't push her into doing anything.

Smiling gratefully at Jesse, Beca let out a small sigh, giving a small nod telling the boy to keep going.

As much as Beca didn't want to bring up her past, surprisingly, talking about it hurts less now. Maybe she really is moving on, maybe she is ready to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late at night, Aubrey just finished doing the paperwork she's required to hand in the next day. The blonde rubbed her temples with her fingers circularly. Her boss has been stressing her out recently, and things at home aren't exactly making things easier.

She glanced at the clock hanged on the wall

 _10:26 PM_

the blonde smiled softly to herself, Chloe is probably sleeping now, she wonders how Chloe has been doing in Barden. Being a Barden graduate herself, she is positive that the school can bring the best college experience to the redhead.

Aubrey stretched her limbs and yawned, she should probably go to sleep, wouldn't want to mess up her presentation tomorrow. The blonde sighed and started cleaning up her desk.

Just as she was about to close her laptop, a familiar Skype ringtone started ringing.

The blonde frowned, she glanced at the screen.

 _ **Chloe Calling**_

"Isn't it like 1 AM in Atlanta, why is she still awake?" Aubrey muttered to herself but answered the call anyways.

"Chloe?" Aubrey started, "Why are you still awake?"

On the screen appeared the redhead, biting her bottom lips, an indication that she was nervous about something. Noticing this, Aubrey's face softened.

"What's on your mind?" The blonde asked softly.

"I-, I-," Chloe started, the redhead scrunched her brows, struggling with conveying her thoughts through words, "I'm confused."

"confused about what?" Aubrey asked, with a soft smile still hung on her face.

"I met this person," Chloe said, as her mind drifted off to Beca, "This person is special, different from all the other people I've met." The redhead paused and looked at Aubrey, the blonde gave her an encouraging nod, "So I've been hanging out with this person a lot, and I don't know, their presence makes me feel complete, and I remember feeling this weird twinge of feeling in my chest when seeing the person hanging out with someone other than me." Chloe rambled on nervously, "I don't know what's happening to me." Chloe sighed sadly.

"Chloe, hey, there is nothing wrong feeling this way," Aubrey grinned, "I think, you've developed a small crush on this person."

"But this person," Chloe spoke out hesitantly, "Is a girl."

Upon hearing this, Aubrey raised her brows in amusement, lips curved to an understanding smile. But as memories from her high school years begin flooding back to her, the blonde furrowed her brows not wanting to feel the pain.

 _The tears streaming down her face_

 _The way she begged Aubrey not to leave her_

 _The pain Aubrey felt in her chest_

"Bree, say something please," The redhead begged, "Do you hate me now because I like girls?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Aubrey let out a small sigh and shook her head, "No Chloe, I don't hate you. It's just that, I never thought that you might be into girls." The blonde rested her chin on her hand, "I never told you about this, but before your brother, I was with someone, and we were very in love."

Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion, "What does this guy has to do with what we're talking about?"

"Ah that's the point, it's not a guy, it's a girl," Aubrey said sadly, "Her name is Stacie, and she was my everything."

"Why did you two break up?" Chloe asked curiously, she never knew Aubrey had a girlfriend.

"My dad made me," Aubrey replied sadly, "He wanted me to make the right choice, as if he knew what the right choices are. I broke up with her when I graduated high school, and since then we were out of each other's life" The blonde muttered gloomily, "But that's not the point of this conversation, What I want to say is that there's nothing wrong with loving a girl. The times I spent with Stacie were the best times of my life."

"You know, I have a roommate named Stacie," Chloe said, trying to change the topic, "She's tall and very pretty, sometimes she may give people the impression that she's sexually active or some sort, but she's actually a sweetie inside."

"That's nice to hear," Aubrey smiled, "Kind of sounds like the Stacie I knew" the blonde joked.

"Do you still love her?" Chloe whispered softly, from the look on Aubrey's face, she couldn't help but wonder what this Stacie girl meant, or still means to her.

"She's my first love, I can't forget her that easily." Aubrey admitted.

"Do you love my brother," Chloe asked with a small voice

"Of course I do, he's no Stacie, but he has been there for me since I could remember, he's family." Aubrey answered, "Anyways Chloe, it's okay to love who you love, just remember to protect yourself, I'm always here for you."

Chloe let out a small smile, "Thanks Bree, you have no idea how much this means to me, I think I'll talk to Beca when I have the chance."

"Beca? Is that the girl's name?" Aubrey asked with a grin.

"yeah, her name is Beca Mitchell." Chloe beamed and started telling Aubrey all about the times she's spent with Beca.

Seeing the expression on Chloe's face, and how her eyes twinkle with joy when talking about this Beca girl. Aubrey has no idea who this girl is, and how she acts as a person. But there's one thing Aubrey knows for sure, Chloe's in love with the girl.

Seeing this version of Chloe though, struck a chord within Aubrey, she reminds the blonde of all the times she's spent with Stacie.

 _How happy she was._

There's really not much she could do, the long legged brunette is probably in college, enjoying her life and had already forgotten about Aubrey.

After ending the call with Chloe, Aubrey put away her laptop and cleared her working space. Shaking her head in distress, Aubrey decided to bury the emerging memories back to the deepest corner in her head, she can't deal with this, at least not now.

xxx

"Yo Tom, check out this flyer," Nathan nudged Tom on the shoulders with a yellow flyer.

"What's that," Tom asked and glanced at the yellow piece of paper.

"It's about this contest a company is holding, they're looking for aspiring singers or music producers." Nathan explained, "they want someone who is creative and can speak through music. I remember you write music right dude? So why not give this a shot?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure people will like you," Lincoln added, the boy studied the flyer and said, "It even said you could have one individual tag along in the performance in case necessary."

"Dude, you can ask Clary for help," Nathan smirked and suggested, "Isn't that what you always wanted? to _serenade_ her?"

Tom rolled his eyes and replied, "Stop it guys, I don't like her that way"

"Whatever you say," Nathan smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Tom snatched the flyer from his friend, and read it cautiously, this contest sounds extremely promising, maybe this could be the chance for him to get closer with Clary. He has some songs written down already in the past few years, now all he has to do is pick out the songs perfect for the contest, perfect for him and Clary.

xxx

"See you later Clary," Beca bid the redhead goodbye and rushed out the classroom in a hurry, after having the talk with Jesse, Beca has been distancing herself from Clary, wanting to give herself some space to figure out her feelings. Since Jesse is in town, she's been spending lot of time with her best friend.

"Bye, Beca…" Chloe frowned, she's noticed Beca hasn't been spending that much time with her which gives her no chance to talk to the girl about what's on her mind.

After Beca basically ran out of the classroom, Chloe sighed and started putting away her belongings, maybe Beca was just spending more time with Jesse, its understandable, wanting to spend time with a long time friend.

"Hey Clary," Tom greeted, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hi Tom, I'm actually leaving, make it quick okay?" Chloe replied, while stuffing the remaining books to her backpack.

"Oh yeah sure," Tom answered, "So there's this contest a company is holding, here take a look at it." The guy continued and handed the flyer to Chloe.

The ginger took the flyer and scanned through it, "So this contest, whats up?"

"Look at this," Tom said and pointed at the flyer, "It says I could have an individual sing a duet with me, so I was wondering if I have the honour to ask you for this favour," The brunette guy explained sheepishly.

"You want me to sing with you." Chloe repeated with her eyes still locked at the flyer.

"Yeah," Tom chuckled and replied, "So can you?"

"Well, I did promise you I'd sing with you, I think there's no reason for me to say no right?" Chloe chuckled, "So yeah, of course."

"Great," Tom gave Chloe a toothy grin, "I'll text you the details."

"Sure," Chloe smiled, "I really got to go, I'll see you later."

Tom nodded and waved the redhead goodbye.

xxx

It has been a week since Tom came to Chloe and asked her to help with his duet for the contest, since then, Tom and Chloe has been texting back and forth about what songs they're doing. Eventually they decided to meet up and talk in person, which makes things easier.

"I want a latte please," Chloe ordered politely, the cashier nodded with a smile and started preparing her beverage.

"Here's your latte miss," The cashier eventually said, Chloe accepted it gladly and brought her coffee to a table next to the window, she sighed and took out her phone. The redhead scrolled through her text and deflated when she realised it's been almost two weeks since she and Beca texted.

 _She misses Beca._

The redhead mindlessly scrolled through instagram to kill time, she came here 20 minutes early since she is the type of person that rather be early than to be late. She grinned to herself when she saw Amy's post of the Aussie doing shots at a party, with an obviously annoyed Stacie standing next to her. Under the photo is the caption, "She Loves me"

"Hey Clary," Tom greeted, "So here's the song I chose, wanna take a look at it?" The boy handed Chloe his iPad with a PDF file of musical notes and lyrics displayed on screen.

Chloe greeted the boy with a small smile and took the iPad, she glanced at the screen and read the song title

 _ **Just Give Me A Reason**_

Chloe quirked an brow at the song choice, she specifically remembered telling Tom NOT to choose the song, the song just isn't Chloe's jam, and honestly, towards the end of the song, it's just the girl and the boy singing the same notes, what's the point of singing a duet when you can't harmonise properly?

"So you picked this song," Chloe asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah I did," Tom answered proudly, "It's my best work so far."

"All right then," Chloe sighed, "When should we start practicing?"

"I was thinking three times a week? Maybe two to three hours?" Tom said, "You cool with that?"

"I think I'll manage," Chloe put on a forced smile and replied, she really didn't want to spend that much time with Tom per week, she's already not spending time with Beca. However, she did promise Tom she'd help, so she still agreed, with a hope in mind that they could get this over with soon.

xxx

"Hey Beca," Jesse grinned and pulled the shorter girl into a hug, after letting her go he placed both of his hands firmly on her shoulders, "Now tell me why you've been coming to my place for two weeks straight."

"What do you mean?" Beca chuckled nervously, "I'm just visiting my best friend, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Right," Jesse raised his eyebrows, unconvinced, "So tell me about the redhead, did you make a move on her yet." The boy teased and pinched Beca's nose.

"Dude quit it," Beca scrunched her nose and glared at Jesse, who's wearing a boyish grin, "And for your question, no. I haven't talked to her for awhile."

"Why?" Jesse frowned, "You like her don't you?"

"I do, it's just.." Beca started, paused, and shook her head, "Never mind."

"Let me guess, you don't want to fall for her more, so you choose to hang out with me instead, hoping the feelings will go away soon, so you could go back being a cold hearted girl." Jesse stated with a straight face.

"Wh- what makes you think that?" Beca widened her eyes and stuttered, "That's totally not what's on my mind" the brunette mumbled and let her eyes wander around the room.

"Come on Becaw, I know you, this is your defence mechanism." Jesse rolled his eyes and stated the obvious, "I won't push you into doing anything, but just give the girl some credit. give yourself a chance to be happy."

"Jess, give me some time," Beca tilted her head sideways and answered, "I just want some time to figure shit out."

Jesse nodded and decided to drop the topic, "By the way Beca, remember the contest I told you earlier?"

"yeah, what about it?" Beca plopped herself on the bed and opened the bag of chips she bought on the way.

"The contest is called 'Music Never Sleeps', and we have three portions in the contest." Jesse started, "First, we want the contestant tell us what music means to them, in whatever format, Secondly, pick a song and change it's beat, recreate it, like making a cover. Lastly, we want the contestant to sing one of their self written songs. That's basically what we want out of the them."

"So why are you telling me this?" Beca asked, and continued munching on her chips.

"I think you should take part in the contest," Jesse suggested, taking some chips from the bag.

"Me?" Beca smirked, "Nah, I'm not good enough for things like this."

"Yes, Beca, I've heard some of your works and it's amazing!" Jesse exclaimed, "You need to apply." The boy stated and sat down next to Beca.

"I only showed you some of my mixes, they're far from original music," Beca rolled her eyes and replied.

"I may have accidentally stumbled upon your original music folder," Jesse smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Why am I not surprised?" Beca sighed and placed her bag of chips aside, "Look Jesse, I appreciate this, thanks for having faith in my works, but I really don't think I'm good enough for your fancy contest."

"Beca! Your music is amazing, so raw, beautifully written and composed. The world would be so lucky to hear your music, blessed even." Jesse said excitedly, "Beca please, do it for me?"

Looking at her best friend, Beca really didn't want to disappoint him. Yet the girl is not sure why the boy wants her to apply for the contest, she glanced at the boy one last time, Jesse was trying to put on the Puss in the Boots expression, wide eyes, and looks extremely weird on guys like him.

"Fine," Beca sighed exasperatedly, "But I need time and inspiration to write new music. It's not that easy man."

"Great," Jesse grinned triumphantly.

"Wipe that stupid smile off of your face," Beca mumbled and retrieved her bag of snacks and started eating her chips again.

xxx

"24 days since I last talked to Beca," Chloe thought to herself, she's in economics class and has been shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She desperately wanted the class to end already so she could finally talk to Beca.

After having the talk with Aubrey, Chloe's senses when it comes to Beca became extremely highlighted.

The thought of Beca sitting behind her intrigues Chloe, it was as if the presence of the brunette alone could take her breath away. Not being able to talk to the brunette aren't making things any easier. This feeling ain't getting away and is in fact getting stronger day by day.

"Ok class, don't forget to turn in the assignment next week, remember I also need the powerpoint. So an essay and a powerpoint, don't forget," the professor reminded the class, to which the class hummed in response, "nice, class dismissed then."

As soon as the words left the professor's mouth, Chloe spun around immediately, beamed and greeted her friend, "Becs!"

"Hey, red," Beca replied with a small smile, something was wrong though with her expression, Chloe could sense the difference but couldn't exactly pinpoint what's wrong.

"Can we, grab food after class?" Chloe asked with a timid smile, fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

"You mean right now?" Beca asked, "I don't know red.." The brunette's voice trailed off awkwardly

"Do you have plans with Jesse?" Chloe asked sadly, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to hang out with you like we used to," the ginger spoke with a small voice, "I just miss you a lot," Chloe admitted quietly, so quiet Beca almost didn't catch it.

"Hey, Clary, I didn't say I can't, don't be sad," The last thing Beca wanted to see is a sad Chloe, so despite of her efforts on staying away from the redhead, "C'mon pack your stuff, we should catch up." The brunette said, gently tugging a lose strand of red curls behind Chloe's ear.

With a shy smile on her face, Chloe nodded gratefully and spun back to her desk, and started gathering her belongings.

xxx

The pair ended up going to a nearby bar, Chloe being the one who suggested it. The bar was popular amongst students, thus being the place where a huge amount of students gather after school.

Beca ordered herself a beer, and looked at her friend in amusement when she ordered a bottle of Cola.

"Cola? Seriously?" Beca teased, "You suggested this place, at least have some beer."

"I'm not a big fan of alcohol honestly," Chloe admitted, "So nah."

The brunette nodded understandingly and took a sip of her beer.

"Becs, I've been wanted to talk to you for awhile, but I really couldn't find a chance," Chloe paused and took a straw and popped it in her Cola bottle, "you always rush out of class before i can talk to you."

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry," Beca said, "I just needed time for myself."

"No Becs," Chloe exclaimed, "I'm the one who should say sorry, Tom asked me to help him out with this contest he wants to attend, apparently I will be singing a duet with him." The ginger continued explaining why she was a bit preoccupied this past week, "That's why I couldn't make time for you, I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend."

Beca raised her brows shock, Clary was blaming herself for not spending time with her, when it was not even her fault. Beca was sure she was the reason why the pair haven't talked much lately, and Clary, being herself, was taking all the blame.

"No it's okay, you did nothing wrong ok? You have things going on in your life, it's fine." Beca reassured the redhead and placed her hands on top of hers. The brunette was glad her touch seems to calm her friend down.

" But you need to explain this, a music contest? Baker?" Beca asked, "What is happening?"

"Yeah this contest is called music never sleeps, and it requires singing I guess, I promised Tom i would sing one song with him, so that's why I agreed. Also why I've been busy, he insisted we needed to practice at least three times a week." Chloe said and took a huge gulp of her drink.

"I see," Beca answered, the thought of Tom taking up most of Chloe's times, in some way infuriates Beca, how dare the guy do this, instead of acting on her feelings, she chose to drink them away. Beca nodded along to Chloe's words, as she gestured the bartender for another bottle of beer.

xxx

Before Beca knew it she was on her 8th bottle of beer, Chloe stared at her friend in shock, she was paying too much attention on Beca's face instead of what she's doing. Not until some girl came up to their table to take away the empty bottles did Chloe realise how much her tiny friend actually drank.

"Becs, you drank too much, you should stop!" Chloe scolded the brunette, and took away the bottle that is in her hand.

"Claryyyy," Beca slurred and pointed her finger at the ginger, "you are my bestest friend," The brunette stated with a lazy smile on her face. The brunette has this flushed cheek which Chloe finds extremely adorable.

"You are my best friend too, C'mon, let's get you home," Chloe replied softly and placed her hand on Beca's waist helping the brunette stand up still. Good thing she was tiny, or Chloe wouldn't know how to help her friend home.

With the help of Chloe, Beca wobbled but managed to stay on her foot. Her mind was all blurry, and some unpleasant high school memories began coming back to her.

As the pair walked on the pavement along the lake, there were hardly anyone on the street. Chloe could sense the brunette getting more tired by minutes, Beca was basically resting her entire body on Chloe, not even able to support her own weight properly.

Chloe placed Beca's hands on the reeling nearby for support and knelt down in front of the drunk brunette, hands stretched out behind.

"Claryyy, I'm taller dan you," Beca grinned and waved both her hands in the air excitedly, almost losing balance, "Oops," The brunette giggled and placed her hands back onto the reeling quickly, when she noticed she was still in fact 'taller' than Chloe, she smiled widely and started singing, "What a wodeeeerful feeeeeling,"

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, "Hop on Becs."

"Piggy back ride?" Beca's eyes widened in excitement, without hesitation, the petite brunette hopped onto Chloe's back, "Weeeeeee," she squealed, hands thrown up in the air, "Piggy back rideeee" The brunette hung her hands on Chloe's shoulders and snuggled closer to the source of warmth Chloe is providing.

Steadying herself, Chloe stood up, with a brunette lying lazily on her back. Smiling softly at the tingly sensation Beca is giving her, the ginger continued heading towards Beca's house, which is probably 5 blocks away.

The night was peaceful, and the sky was clear. Looking up, Chloe could see stars twinkling in the sky, this is something Chloe hardly sees in LA. The redhead was oddly enjoying this moment, with only her and Beca, nobody else.

"Clary," Beca mumbled in the crook of Chloe's neck.

"Hmmmm?" Chloe hummed softly in response.

"Why do people hate me? Why does nobody care for me?" The brunette said with a small voice, "what did I do?"

"They just don't get how amazing of a person you are, and I care Beca," Chloe stated firmly, "I care."

Beca sighed and tightened her grasp on Chloe, burying her face deeper into the crook of Chloe's neck, "Please don't stop caring for me, I don't know how I'll be able to survive if even you stopped caring."

"Don't be ridiculous Beca," Chloe chuckled, "I will never stop caring for you, I will be here by your side no matter what."

"I'm so glad that I met you," Beca trailed off, letting the sleeping bugs take over her. her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier.

As the brunettes breath fell into a steady rhythm, Chloe could tell that she was asleep, the redhead tightened her hold on the brunettes thigh. She's not going anywhere anytime soon.

 _I will always care for you._

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, here's another new chapter. I really do hope you enjoyed. This story will for sure be a long one, I'm not even sure how many chapters it's gonna have. (right now, we're not even halfway into the story) The main storyline is all in my head, I'm just not sure how many words it requires me to use. So I guess I'll just wait and see:) And for the people asking, Clary Guetta is a thing for a reason, people will eventually find out that's not her real name. I have it all planned out in my head, the name Chloe Beale WILL return to the storyline, it's just a matter of time. Once more, I am extremely excited for where this story is headed, hope you guys are as well. Lastly, don't forget to vote and comment, the reviews in the last chapter makes me smile and gave me the motivation to keep going. Thanks for the support it really do mean a lot to me. So until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11 (reupload)

**A/N Thank you those who PMed me, I uploaded the file yesterday at 2 AM, was very tired and didnt get the time to double check, but here it is, the actual chapter!**

"I told you Jesse, I'm working on it, shut up and let me write the music," Beca rolled her eyes and replied, the boy has been calling her every five minutes asking her what she was going to prepare for the contest.

"But Becaw, can't you just tell me a little bit about what's on your mind," Jesse begged, "Come on _babe_."

"Ew," Beca narrowed her brows, "don't babe me, and also, aren't you like one of the planners of this event, you sure you bothering the contestant isn't illegal?"

"..."

"See? Now stop bothering me," Beca smirked, "bye Jess." Beca replied and hung up her cell.

The brunette shifted her eyes back to the paper on her desk, after the night out with Clary, melodies have been flooding into her head.

Clary makes her feel things, not the usual shitty feelings the world throws at her, but something brighter and full of hope.

Beca wants to compose something special, not only for the contest, but for Clary and for herself as well.

The redhead holds this special power that allows Beca to not be afraid to reveal her true self.

The world is a cruel place, yet Clary managed to bring out the beautiful side of it.

"Ah, I've got it," Beca exclaimed, "don't... be... afraid..." The brunette murmured and scribbled down the lyric ideas that popped into her head.

She has a feeling that this song is going to be the best work she's ever composed.

xxx

"Class settle down, I've graded your group assignments." The professor announced with a stern look on his face. The chatters in the class went to a halt, for everyone seemed to have sensed the seriousnesss in the professor's tone.

"Most of you did amazing, however," the professor paused, "there are two specific groups that handed in extremely similar reports, do you really think I would be fooled by small shifts of the orders of the paragraphs? I'm old maybe, but not stupid and certainly not blind."

The professor's gaze wandered around the crowd, the silence in the class was killing Chloe, she hated it when things get awkward.

She felt even more uncomfortable when the professor's gaze landed on her.

"Beca and Clary, Bumper and Donald, care to explain why your essays look extremely similar?" The professor asked, throwing two stacks of paper on his desk with a loud thud, causing the students to jump.

Chloe widened her eyes and spun around immediately, met with Beca who's also got a confused expression on her face.

"The fuck?" Beca murmured, "We did it weeks ago."

"Becs, what is happening? " Chloe whispered frantically, the redhead sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry red, we did nothing wrong." Beca said in a low voice, "calm down, those two assholes aren't worth your tears." The brunette patted Chloe on the shoulder as an act of comfort.

The redhead nodded cautiously and slowly turned her body around, avoiding eye contact with the professor.

Chloe is afraid she might burst into tears any second, and she definitely doesn't want that to happen.

"Care to explain? Boys? Girls?" The professor continued, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Teach, I'm sure Mitchell here copied me and my bros essay, I mean you know how Mitchell is," Bumper chuckled, "I swear we did this report by ourselves."

Donald, who has always been a loyal follower of Bumper, nodded along in agreement and shifted his attention back to his phone.

Beca rolled her eyes, _of course_ , typical Bumper antics. Stealing others essays because he's too much of a lazy asshole to finish one himself.

The only question is how he managed to get himself their essays. The files were stored inside Chloe's laptop, so the only way he could gain access to Chloe's computer is- ah shit, Amy.

Yes, everyone knows Bumper and Amy have been hooking up, as if they weren't obvious enough.

"psst Clary," Beca whispered, "Has Bumper ever been to your dorm?"

Chloe narrowed her brows, "He's only close with Amy, so yeah I guess, probably been to our dorm a few times."

"I think Bumper might've stole our files from your laptop," Becs growled and glared at Bumper.

The boy smugly sneaked a middle finger at the brunette, Beca huffed at the him and shifted her sight back to the ginger.

"Why would he even do that?" Chloe asked, "He could benefit nothing from this."

"He must be up to something," Beca tightened her fists and answered, "and I bet it's nothing good."

The bell rang signalling the end of the class, the professor sighed and announced, "alright the others can pack up and leave, but you four, to my office now."

The four of them reluctantly stood up, and followed the professor to his office in silence.

xxx

"Is it true what Bumper said, Beca? Did you copy their essays," The professor sat down in front of his desk and questioned. Beca just rolled her eyes clearly wanted to do nothing about the accusation.

She's used to this, always being the one people blame when things go wrong.

What's worse is that most people just automatically assumes that she is indeed the reason of every bad things that happen in the world.

"Professor, Beca and I finished the assignment together weeks ago, I can guarantee we did it on our own." Chloe cut in before the brunette could speak, she can tell the anger is building up inside Beca, it's only a matter of minutes before her outburst.

"Clary, you're a nice and innocent girl, so don't be fooled by Beca. I've read her files and she's a problematic student back in high school, she did some horrible things so it wouldn't be weird if she copied off someone else's essays." The professor explained to which Beca let out an annoyed huff.

"But do you have any evidence that she did it?" Chloe pushed further, with a determined look on her face. "Beca may have did horrible things in her past, but she changed, and the Beca I know would never do something like this."

The professor was at loss of words, "Um, I do have no evidence. Bumper, Donald, can you prove that this essay is in fact written by you two?"

"Oh in fact we do," Bumper smirked and reached in his jean pocket.

Beca narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, finally opening her mouth, "and what fucking proof do you have," the brunette sneered.

"Beca, watch your language," The professor warned, "okay Bumper, where's the proof?"

"Here," The boy announced smugly holding out an usb drive, "here are all the original files and the links to the reference articles."

Beca rolled her eyes, "that doesn't even prove anything. It's not like we don't have any. Clary, show them the files on your laptop."

"You won't find anything, I swear." Bumper smirked, Beca ignored the boy and kept her eyes on Clary, "Red go on."

Chloe nodded eagerly and swiftly pulled out her laptop from her bag, her fingers tapped on the keyboard with her eyes locked on the screen, however after a matter of seconds she frowned, "I remember storing them inside my school's folder, but it's not here."

"motherfucker must've deleted our files," Beca hissed, "what the fuck did you do you asshole," The brunette grabbed the collar of Bumper's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Mitchell, stop this instant." The professor warned, "you do not want to hurt him."

Beca released the collar reluctantly and backed off with her eyes still locked on the boy, "this is not over _Allen_."

Bumper laughed nervously and patted off the dust on his shirt, "whatever you say mitchell, you can't lay a finger on me."

"Becs, did you really copy their essays? I don't understand." Chloe asked hesitantly, letting the doubts take over her head, "I thought we did a pretty good job.."

Chloe didn't know what to believe in anymore, she knows she should never trust Bumper, but how come he has the original files yet she doesn't.

Chloe remembers Beca finishing up the project and saving it onto her laptop. She never saw the final project and now with Bumper having the original file and them not having any, she couldn't help but wonder.

The innocent redhead simply could not believe that there could be someone in the world who is cruel enough to sabotage someone else's project just like this.

Chloe chooses to believe that every single human in the world is nice, and understanding.

Even Bumper.

Thus she let the doubt takeover her, unintentionally hurting the brunette she cares deeply for.

"Clary Guetta are you for real?" Beca asked in astonishment, "Out of everyone in my life, you are the one who questions me after all we've been through?"

Chloe looked down in guilt, she regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth, but she could not take it back now, and she hates herself for being one of the reasons behind Beca's painful expression.

"I'm sorry girls, it seems like the evidence is clear, you have no proof that the essay is yours, I have to punish you for this unacceptable behaviour. Clary, I'm sorry you got dragged into this, being in the same group with a problematic student is never a good idea." The professor said, "I might have to give Beca a major demerit, and you, well seeing you were unlucky I'm letting you off the hook, choose your partner wisely next time."

"Just because I hypothetically did some horrible things back in high school, you choose to accuse me of something I didn't fucking do just because he has this lame ass excuse?" Beca raised her voice and stepped towards the professor's desk.

The brunette may be tiny but she isn't going to back down easily, she glared into the professor's brown eyes with rage, challenging him silently and placed both of her palms on the wooden desk.

"Beca Mitchell, I suggest you apologise or your punishment won't be just a major demerit." The professor replied as his expression hardened.

"Do you think I fucking care?" Beca spat, narrowingg her eyes at her professor, clenching her fists trying to hold back her anger. Noticing this, the professor arched a brow and leaned back against his black leathered seat.

"I can now see why you were always known as the problematic student every teacher warned me about," The professor tilted his head and stated firmly, "with your attitude and your antics, being expelled is probably doing everyone a favor."

Chloe glanced nervously at the pair, The professor not giving Beca a chance to explain along with this whole Bumper incident, moreover with herself doubting the brunette and not standing by her side when she most needed it.

There's no way Chloe could hold Beca back now. The ginger silently prayed in her head hoping Beca wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Fuck you, you don't even fucking know me," Beca spat, this man standing in front of her has no idea what she went through. Yes she did some horrible things in the past, but that was just her protecting herself from getting hurt.

 _and she will definitely not apologize for that._

"Watch your attitude Mitchell, insulting a teacher could get you expelled," the professor warned.

"Then fucking EXPEL ME," Beca hissed, the brunette grabbed her bag and dashed out the professor's office, slamming the door behind.

"shit," Chloe murmured, the redhead hastily stuffed her laptop in her backpack.

Before heading out to follow the brunette, Chloe looked at Bumper and said sadly, "Bumper, I hope you're saying the truth, if you aren't, just know that you might've screwed up someone's life."

"I- I-," The boy stuttered nervously but nothing came out. He nudged Donald and whispered something in his ear, to which the darker boy rubbed the back of his neck in distress.

Chloe sighed and walked out the office, leaving an extremely furious professor behind hollering that he is definitely gonna grant Beca's wish.

xxx

"Beca" Chloe shouted as she ran after the brunette, she adjusted her backpack straps to prevent the backpack from sliding off her shoulders.

"Clary, leave me alone," Beca hollered back, clearly still pissed off at Chloe for doubting her, "By the way thank you for being such a supportive friend back there."

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Chloe apologised sadly, "It came out wrong.."

"whatever," Becs huffed, "Just leave me alone."

"No, we need to talk, do you have any idea what you just did?" Chloe asked worriedly as she picked up her pace and finally caught up with Beca. "You might've just got yourself expelled."

"Yes, I am aware." Beca mumbled, "but he was being an asshole."

"That doesn't mean you should give him a reason to expel you though," Chloe pointed out, "you should stand up for yourself, tell him the truth."

Beca sighed and sat down on the bench nearby, "Clary you see what they all think of me, my past defines me, and no matter how hard I try, I will always be seen as the problematic teenager with no hopes for the future. The truth is what they choose to believe in."

"But is it worth it getting expelled for it?" Chloe asked softly and gently squeezed the brunettes hand.

Still feeling hurt by the redheads actions earlier, Beca awkwardly withdrew her hand and fidgeted with her fingers instead. Chloe's demeanour faded and she looked down sadly.

"Clary, they won't listen to me," Beca looked up into the grey sky and explained, "I'm always the one to blame whenever something goes wrong."

"Beca please just go back and apologise to the professor, for lashing out at him," Chloe suggested, "say sorry and that you didn't mean what you said."

Beca getting expelled is the last thing Chloe wants to see.

"Do you mean you want me to swallow my rage and dignity just so I won't get expelled?" Beca clenched her jaw and asked.

Beca cannot believe what she is hearing right now, after hanging out for quite awhile together, the brunette thought her ginger friend would at least know of her weak point.

"Yes," Chloe nodded not realising she provoked her short friend.

"No, Can, Do," Beca replied with a low voice, "Music, and my dignity is what I value most in my life, so no, red, I won't"

"What do you mean Becs, you still-" Chloe replied nervously, realizing she has in fact hurt Becas feeling again.

"Leave me alone," Beca replied shorty, without any emotions in her tone, "I want to be alone."

"I didn't mean it that way Becs," Chloe frowned, "I just don't want the school to treat you poorly."

"Just, please go." Beca breathed out and gestured the girl to leave.

Chloe nodded gloomily and walked away, she sighed and couldn't help but wonder if she crossed the line and ruined their friendship for good.

xx

After the redhead left, Becs grabbed her bag and walked to her car, trying to hold back her tears. Today has been too much for her to handle, she thought she could graduate college peacefully yet the world is always against her. Beca hopped in the vehicle and slammed the door shut.

Sitting in her car, finally drowning in the silence she desperately needed after a long day of chaos.

Embracing the solitude, Beca let out the tears that she's been holding back. Wiping away her tears furiously, questioning the world why she could never escape her past.

Beca took out her phone and took a deep breath. She dialled her cell and called the only person she could go to now at her certain state, the beeps on the other side of the phone was suffocating her until finally-

"Hey, What's up?"

"Jesse can I come over?" Beca managed to choke out, she bit on her bottom lip, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Are you crying? What happened? Yeah of course come on over," The boy asked in concern and said yes without hesitation.

Beca hung up the phone and started her engine, if it weren't for Jesse, she'd probably already have gone insane.

She is forever grateful that her best friend could giver her the love and emotional support that she needed.

Even if the entire world turns its back on her, she knows she'll have her best friend by her side, no matter what.

xx

"You ready to tell me what happened?" Jesse asked and handed the short brunette a cup of black coffee, black and two blocks of sugar, just how the brunette preferred.

Beca sighed and told Jesse what happened earlier that day, from the essay to when Clary tried to convince her to apologise to the professor. Jesse nodded along to Beca's words, taking a few sips from his own cup of beverage.

"...So I asked her to leave and came straight to you." Beca finished and buried her face in her hands, "She looked so painful, but I was an emotional wreck myself."

"Well, first of all, your professor is an asshole," Jesse started, Beca huffed in agreement, "But, Clary meant no harm you know that." Jesse reasoned.

The brunette boy pulled a chair from the desk near Beca and sat down, crossed his arm on the back of the chair and smiled at his friend softly.

"Dude, she told me to swallow my rage and dignity, how on earth am I suppose to do that?" Beca argued.

"She didn't want you to get expelled, and she's coming up with some advices to stop that from happening, she may have provoked you in some way, but she clearly cares for you," Jesse reasoned, "girls like her are hard to find nowadays, don't let her go easily."

"I might've scared her away though," Beca mumbled, "Now I'm all alone again, I probably deserved it." The brunette said gloomily. Jesse sighed and got up from the chair, joining Beca who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Beca," Jesse cleared his throat and started, "I'm going to say this once, so listen closely ok?" Beca sniffed and gave the boy a small nod, Jesse wrapped his hand around the girl's shoulders and continued, "I know you stand up for the things you believe in, and would never give in to society, that is one thing I admire about you. Being different, and having your own opinion is not gonna make it easier for you to live in this world. There will be people out there who hate you, but remember this, no matter how the world sees you, you will always be the amazing girl I know, the confident and talented Beca Mitchell I've known since high school."

Hearing the touching speech Jesse gave, Beca buried her head in her best friend's shoulders, and wrapped her arms around the boy, "Thank you Jess, that means a lot to me you have no idea."

"This shoulder will always be here for you Beca, you're not alone." Jesse assured the girl with a small smile, "you never will be."

Hearing this, Beca tightened her hold around the boy and let his words sink in. Growing up without the love of her parents, she never believed in the idea of people being there for her and never leaving.

But even after years, Jesse is still here by her side. Maybe some people really don't leave, maybe she won't lose everyone she loves in her life.

xx

"Dad?" Beca called out, the brunette looked around her house and found a small note on the kitchen counter.

 _Beca, got an emergency meeting in London, won't be home for another 2 weeks. Deposited 1000 dollars to your account._

 _Dad_

Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance, she crumbled up the note and tossed it in her trash can.

Growing up, she always wanted her parents to be there for her, they were once a happy family, yet things all went downhill after her mom left her dad for another man.

Beca sighed and took out her phone, wanting to give it another shot, maybe her father will care for her once again, like how he used to.

Listening to _Let It Be_ , the familiar ringtone her dad has set for everyone to hear whenever calling him at this number, Beca bit her bottom lip nervously and sat down on the stool next to the counter. Eagerly waiting for the old man to pick up.

"Dad?" Beca said hesitantly when the man finally picked up.

"Yeah honey, what is up? Didn't you see my note? I'm in London."

"Yeah Dad, I saw. I just need to tell you something." Beca replied nervously.

"Yeah go on, make it short, the meeting is starting soon."

"I might've offended the teacher and he claims that he is going to expel me." Beca spoke quickly, holding back her breath after she finished while waiting for her dad's reply.

"Are, you, _serious_?" Her dad replied, raising his voice, anger evident in his tone, "I gave you one task to do and that is to graduate, and you couldn't even accomplish that?"

"No dad, i didn't mean to, I was accused of plagiarism, and all I did was stand up for myself. I'm sorry but-" Beca held her back her anger and tried explaining what exactly happened earlier to the furious man on the other side of the phone.

"Shut your mouth young lady," He interuppted, "I am so disappointed in you, I should've just left you with your mother, such a disgrace. I can't believe you're my daughter." The man huffed angrily.

 _He didn't even bother to listen. My own father didn't even care._

"I understand," Beca replied nonchalantly, closing her eyes in disappointment.

Before her father could say another word, Beca hung up the phone and threw it on the floor furiously.

The glass of the screen shattered into pieces, just like her remaining love for her dad.

Beca grabbed her jacket and rushed out of her house, she is beyond furious, and she needed something to calm her down.

 _Tacos, that's Beca's comfort food._

Luckily, there's a Taco Bell not too far away from Beca's place, she trotted towards the fast food restaurant, desperately wanting to taste the delicious mexican food.

"One crunchy taco, extra red pepper sauce please," Beca ordered, the cashier nodded and took the order then gave Beca the receipt and the taco, "Here's your order."

"Thank you," Beca murmured and grabbed her taco from the counter then headed out the store with her head down, clumsy as she is she bumped into someone, and she mumbled an apology.

"Becs?" A soft voice asked with concern, "Can we talk?"

Beca turned to the direction of the voice, what are the odds, bumping into Clary in this place at this time of the night.

"Not now Clary," Beca sighed and left the restaurant leaving the redhead behind.

"You're not leaving me behind this time," Chloe stated firmly and followed Beca hastily out.

The sky was dark and it was getting chillier since it is the end of autumn, Chloe didn't bring her jacket with her which she deeply regrets. She ignored how cold it actually was and fastened her pace just to catch up with the brunette.

As soon as she caught up, the redhead grabbed Beca's wrist and spun the brunette around, Beca looked down not wanting to look into Clary's eyes.

The light blue orbs would melt her heart and make her give in, she's not planning on doing that.

"talk to me Becs, I'm sorry I crossed the line today, I know you're innocent, and I'm sorry the thought of you being at fault even crossed my mind." Chloe apologised, "The Becs I know would never do that."

"It's fine, everybody blames me for things I didn't do, I wouldn't be surprised if you get tired of me one day and leave me eventually." Beca admitted, "Jesse's right, I shouldn't be affected by those who don't matter."

"Are you saying that I don't matter?" Chloe furrowed her brows and asked sadly, her light blue orbs looked deeply into Beca's eyes.

"You doubted me didn't you?" Beca tilted her head and stated.

"I..." Chloe started but nothing came out. She did doubt her, and she's not proud of that.

"Thank you for apologising though, no one ever does, I appreciate it red." Beca smiled sadly at her friend, "Today has been a handful, I really need some time to myself."

"You know I'm always here for you right Becs? I'll never leave your side." Chloe said softly, "Pllease don't forget that. I'm so sorry I hurt you today, that was not intentional, I promise you I'll think clearly before I speak next time. All I want is the best for you and also to be a friend that you can trust."

The brunette nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." Beca paused and looked into the ginger's eyes, they were sparkling with sincereness.

The redhead really does care, if Beca has ever doubted the ginger's motives, this sight in front of her has proven to the brunette that the ginger genuinely wants Beca in her life.

 _And that feels odd, in a good way._

With a timid smile, Beca fidgeted with the taco in her hand awkwardly, "Um, my taco is getting cold so I think I gotta go."

Chloe nodded in response and before the brunette could react, she leaned forward and gave Becs a small peck on her cheek, "Bye."

Beca chuckled awkwardly, hoping the blush that crept up on her cheeks could get unnoticed for it was pretty dark out.

Beca walked away from the redhead, she cautiously unwrapped her taco and took a small bite of it, she sighed in satisfaction as the flavour of the mexican food instantly warmed up her entire body.

"Beca Mitchell, You matter." Chloe called out from behind, "In my life, you're the one that matters."

Beca paused, fighting the urge to look back, a weird sensation once again flooded through her body.

Shaking it off, she stepped forward, never has she been more positive about her feelings for the redhead,

Beca is falling hard for Clary, so hard that it genuinely terrifies the brunette.

A/N  
okay, so when was the last time i updated, 30 years ago? IM SO SORRY. i was caught up with school work and simply couldn't find the inspiration to update. Plus this chapter was specifically hard for me to put into words. it took me about a week just so i could edit it and also perfect it anyway possible. i hope this kind of long chapter makes up for the long wait. It was really hard to write so i genuinely hope you guys liked it. Again, would love to read your feedbacks. don't forget to vote and comment. until next time:)


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened at the office Clary, we were all worried sick," Stacie expressed her concern and handed her friend a cup of hot tea. The redhead didn't return to the dorm until very late at night, and was greeted by two of her concerned friend still up and waiting anxiously for her return.

Chloe let out a small sigh and accepted the drink from her roommate, it was chilly outside so the warmth radiating from the hot beverage is helping a lot.

Chloe wandered near campus after getting in the small argument with Beca, she felt so bad she just wanted some time to herself. Listening to music, she walked trying get all the messy thoughts off her mind. The chilly breeze caressed her cheek, eventually late at night, she decided to make a stop at Taco Bell, never expected to meet Beca there though.

"Yeah gingah, you four made quite a scene today, what happened?" Amy asked as she pulled a chair from her desk and dragged it next to the redhead.

"It's.. complicated. I'm not even sure how to put it into words." Chloe sighed and replied, taking a few sips from the tea allowing the wave of warmth sooth her body.

"Take your time." Stacie said, "if you feel like talking about it, we're here." The brunette continued with a comforting smile.

Chloe bit on her bottom lip nervously and let her mind process all the things that happened earlier today, "So you guys all know Beca and I finished the assignment a few weeks ago," the redhead started and went on explaining what happened at the office and how Bumper had the original file on his usb. Chloe's expression shifted to sadness when she got to the part about the argument she had with Beca.

Listening closely, Amy furrowed her brows and took out her phone. The Aussie hastily typed in something and placed her phone back onto her desk. She shifted her attention back to Chloe, but her mind seemed to be wandering elsewhere.

"Wow," Stacie whispered with a small voice when Chloe reached the end of her explanation, "I know you started the assignment pretty early, but I'm thinking you forgot something." The brunette smirked.

"What am I forgetting?" Chloe tilted her head and asked in confusion.

"Remember that day when I asked you what you're doing for the assignment," Stacie grinned.

"Yeah.." Chloe answered cautiously, she remembers the day clearly. She had just finishing organising the final assignment that morning and Stacie asked her out for coffee to discuss their assignments.

Being a very engaged student during class, Stacie is always the one eager to read other's papers just to understand different perspectives.

"You brought your laptop that day and i kind of uploaded it to my google drive so I could read it when I get home." Stacie smiled widely and grabbed her laptop which was sitting a few feet behind her.

The brunette tapped on the keyboard and focused on her laptop screen, after a few minutes she grinned again showing her perfectly white teeth, "yup the file is still here!" She announced proudly.

"Oh my gosh, you're not kidding right," Chloe exclaimed, she studied the file on the laptop and nodded in confirm that it is indeed what she worked on. It was the final file Beca sent her.

However, one thing still bugged her. From what she saw on screen, she can confirm that Beca indeed did not steal Bumper's idea, for the outline of the essay matched the rough draft of what the pair did together earlier when they hung out everyday just to make the essay writing process easier.

 _Thanks to Chloe's unnecessary need to hang out with Beca everyday that few weeks._

"Something still on your mind Clary?" Stacie asked, the redhead seemed to be deep in thought.

"You're thinking about Beca right?" Amy spoke up startling the two girls.

Chloe looked down sadly and nodded, "I know she didn't do it, but i don't have any proof to support her."

"I would say I'd believe she cheated," Amy started, to which Chloe tensed in response, the Aussie kept her eyes locked on the redhead and continued, "But you know I kind of see Bumper as a friend."

"yeah right a friend," Stacie snorted and got up from her seat and headed to the bathroom.

"Shut up Stacie i'm trying to be serious here," Amy made a face at her friend and shifted her attention back to the redhead in front of her. "I remember getting texts from him a lot, complaining how he still don't know what to do with the report. last text I got from him about the report, he asked to come over so he could get some advice on what to do." Amy said, "that was one week before the due date."

"Wait, so you're saying he hadn't even started it by then," Chloe voiced her though and adjusted her posture.

"Yes, you were out that day, not sure where, but only I was at home," Amy nodded and continued, "I scolded him on how he should learn more from you, you basically started the assignment months before the due date unlike stacie and I, unlike him. He wasn't impressed. Especially after knowing you were paired up with Beca."

Chloe frowned as she remembered Bumper's comment on how nobody would ever notice if Beca killed herself, "Yeah I have a feeling he doesn't like Becs that much."

Amy pursed up her lips, "to be accurate, he _hates_ her. I went to the restroom because I had food poisoning that day, almost died you know, it was intense."

"You're saying this because..?" Chloe tilted her head sideways and asked.

"I'm saying this because I left him alone in here for over an hour, and that you have a bad habit of not having a passcode lock to your laptop." Amy concluded, "normally i will never take Mitchell's side, but with a little sass, and some winky face emoji, Bumper spilled the truth through text just a few minutes ago. That was why I was on the phone. Here." Amy said and handed Chloe her phone.

Chloe accepted the phone and glanced at the conversation on screen.

 ** _Amy 00:36 : So i heard about the little drama that happened today at the office;)_**

 ** _Bumpah 00:36 : Yeah it went a little bit out of hand but I'm safe._**

 ** _Amy 00:37 : out of hand?_**

 ** _Bumpah 00:37 : Yeah, Mitchell is getting expelled, I never meant for that to happen, she deserves it but i still feel a little bad for her._**

 ** _Amy 00:37 : EXPELLED? and what do you mean, it's not your fault. you did the essay with Donald right?_**

 ** _Amy 00:40 : RIGHT?_**

 ** _Bumpah 00:41 : about that…_**

 ** _Bumpah 00:42 : i kind of went to the new girl's laptop and used some of their materials._**

 ** _Amy 00:42 : YOU DID NOT._**

 ** _Bumpah 00:43 : what can I do? I don't wanna fail_**

 ** _Amy 00:44 : As much as i don't like Mitchell, you've crossed the line. Getting someone expelled? Come on you're better than that._**

 ** _Bumpah 00:44 : but.._**

 ** _Amy 00:45 : go apologise or no more amy for you._**

 ** _Bumpah 00:46 : Come on amy don't be like this._**

 ** _Amy 00: 48 : I said what needed to be said, i don't like her but i'm not irrational._**

 ** _Bumpah 01: 03 : Fine._**

"So you think he's going to apologise?" Chloe handed back the Aussie her phone and asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he wouldn't want to lose my friendship, i mean I'm an awesome friend." Amy grinned widely.

"Friendship, yeah right." Stacie called out from the bathroom.

"Shut up bitch," Amy hollered back, "But gingah don't worry, if he doesn't say anything in class we'll confront him."

Chloe nodded stiffly, hoping everything goes well tomorrow.

xxx

 _tick_

 _tock_

 _tick_

 _tock_

The ticking of the clock is driving Beca insane, she was called to the professor's office. He was serious about expelling her and Beca is just exhausted to convince him to let her stay.

All is left are some paper works and Beca will officially be expelled from Barden University.

Beca sighed as she tapped on the armrest impatiently, she has been waiting outside of the office for quite awhile now. She wonders if the professor even remembers she's outside.

"Stop pushing me," A male voice argued, and Beca swiftly turned her head towards the direction of the source of the voice.

"Apologize Bumper, now." Another voice stated firmly.

"I don't even know you for fucks sake," The male voice argued, "get your hands off of me," Bumper huffed in annoyance after being pushed aggressively towards the office door. Behind him was a furious redhead followed by her Aussie roommate.

"Clary?" Beca squinted her eyes in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Becs," Chloe greeted enthusiastically with a high pitched voice, "Just exercising justice here, nothing much."

Before Beca could reply, Chloe glared at Bumper with the most intense and furious gaze ever and spoke calmly, "A-po-lo-gize." emphasising every syllables in the word hoping to make her point clear.

Bumper rolled his eyes and turned to Beca, reluctantly, he mumbled an apology, explaining how he got the files and he would never do anything like this again.

Trying to hold back a smirk, Beca held a straight face while nodding to Bumpers words.

"So i'm sorry Mitchell, for putting you in this position." Bumper concluded his apology without looking Beca straight in the eye.

Tilting her head in amusement, Beca nodded. Seeing this, Bumper sighed and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," the professor called out.

"Gotta tell him the truth I guess," Bumper shrugged and walked in the office with a blank expression on his face.

"Stupid professor made me wait out here for an hour," Beca mumbled annoyingly, letting out a deep sigh, relaxing all the muscles on her body. She's been feeling tensed the entire morning.

Closing her eyes, the brunette tried steadying her breathing, still processing what just happened. She felt a presence sit down next to her, and Amy mumbling an awkward goodbye.

"Red, please explain what happened?" Beca asked softly, with her eyes still closed.

"Let's just say the Justice League is missing a member," Chloe joked.

"Nerd." Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Um about yesterday, I'm sorry I overreacted, i was out of the line."

Glancing at her surroundings, Chloe stayed silent and stood up. The redhead held out her hand for the brunette to hold and said softly, "Let's go for a walk."

xxx

"I haven't been a student here for long, but this is so far my favourite spot," Chloe said and lead Beca under a big oak tree.

"Isn't this.." Beca touched the bark of the tree, this is one of her favourite places too, a go to mixing spot.

"the place I first talked to you, yes." Chloe finished her sentence and sat down on the grass, leaning her back against the tree.

"I was meaning to say isn't this a big oak tree but that works as well I guess," Beca smirked and sat down next to Chloe.

"You're such weirdo," Chloe shook her head in amusement, with a small smile hung on her face.

She glanced at her brunette friend softly, taking in her delicate features. The stormy blue orbs that withheld so many secrets, the brown wavy curls that is smoother than silk, her laugh, that Chloe cherishes because they don't happen often. The face she makes whenever Chloe teases her, always acting like she hates it but in reality she's secretly enjoying it.

Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder, embracing the sense of comfort that only being with Beca will she be able to feel. The redhead felt the brunette sigh as she also rested her head on Chloe's.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Chloe said softly.

"You're a really special girl, you know that right?" Beca responded, she rested her hand on Chloe's knee and gave it a light squeeze, "Normally, people would've left me by now, but you stayed."

"I stayed," Chloe repeated.

It was a winter day, yet the sun was shining brightly from the sky, birds chirping in the sky, distant chatters from groups of friends on campus. Seems like they were all out to enjoy sun.

"Why though?" Beca asked.

Upon hearing this, Chloe lifted her head slowly and straightened her body. The redhead took both Beca's hands softly and started rubbing small circles with her thumb gently.

Beca looked softly into Chloe's eyes, shifting her body slightly to face the redhead.

"Because I like you." Chloe whispered.

"What do you like about me, I'm just, well, me."

"I like it when you call me red. I like it when you find something amusing because the smirk on your face is the cutest thing i've ever seen. I like how hardworking you are, the notes you take in class are insane. I like it when you sing. I like how soft you get when you are drunk. I like it when you act like a badass but is actually the most adorable human being in the world. I like how down to earth and honest you are. Everything about you intrigues me Beca Mitchell." Chloe rambled , it's simply too much of a challenge to just name out one reason why she fell for her brunette friend.

 _I mean, she just did._

 _Slowly, without her even realising._

"I'm not cute, and definitely not soft," Beca argued with a timid smile on her face, she looked deeply into the redhead's eyes, fighting back the urge to cry at the touching confession her ginger friend just gave.

"But just to let you know," Beca caressed Chloe's cheek gently, "I like you too."

Beca softly tucked a few strands of red hair behind the ginger's ear, then gently resting her hand on Chloe's cheek, Chloe lets out a small gasp, the tingling sensation she felt when Beca's fingers danced on her skin.

The redhead placed her hand on Beca's, and closed her eyes, not wanting to let the brunette go. She leaned in, face just inches from the brunette, holding her breath, frightened that the slightest movement might scare Beca away.

Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's, both hands placed gently on the redhead's cheek. She hasn't done this in awhile, handing over her heart to another human being. Heart thudding in her chest, she closed the distance between the pair, and finally their lips met.

 _Beca is Chloe's first kiss._

At first when she touched Chloe's mouth, she did nothing, waiting. So Chloe parted Beca's lips with her own, taking in Beca's breath.

 _The brunette tastes like coffee._

Chloe nibbled on the bottom of Beca's lips gently, brushing the brunette's lips, tracing their shape, wanting to saviour every moment of the present. She wonders why their lips fits perfectly with each other.

Chloe kissed Beca deeply, the tingling sensation has gotten stronger, she never realised kissing could be like this. She's read books, she's seen movies, but nothing can compare to the kiss she is sharing with Beca _right here, right now_.

Then Beca was kissing her back, all thoughts of doubt and fear disappeared. She could feel what Chloe was trying to tell her. To not be afraid, to trust Chloe with her heart.

Beca shuddered, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Chloe pulled away gasping for air and asked.

Beca took Chloe's hand and placed it on her chest, "it's beating for you."

Chloe blushed and pulled Beca towards her, burying her face deep in the brown wavy curls. Clinging on to her like dear life.

Chloe took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her favourite brunette girl. Beca hugged back, snaking her hands around Chloe's waist, a wave of warmth washed over her, comforting her.

 _It really is happening._

xxx

Beca and Chloe have been hanging out pretty much every day since the kiss. Beca has been staying home since the contest Jesse made her go is coming up in two weeks.

It's become a daily routine, Beca would be at the piano either scribbling down lyrics or playing the notes on the piano, and Chloe would pull a chair to sit near her and work on school assignments.

 _Simply enjoying each others company._

After the Bumper incident, the professor came to Beca and apologised for accusing her, and Beca apologised for her attitude (she totally didn't do it only because a certain redhead was there shooting eye daggers at her demanding her to apologise.)

To their knowledge, Bumper needs to take part in 3 weeks of community service to make up for lying and stealing Becs and Chloe's assignment. He didn't get expelled, so the incident ended peacefully, and the girls are extremely grateful for that.

Thanks to Chloe, Beca and the professor's relationship has gotten better.

It was another afternoon, the pair just got to Beca's place after a long day of class. They got some taco bell take out, and were having it at Beca's kitchen counter.

Music played softly in the background, Chloe is always amazed by Beca's music choice, they are never mainstream songs, but they speak to Chloe's heart. The couple sat there enjoying each other's presence.

After a few minutes, the brunette stood up from her seat and went to the fridge, "Want anything to drink?" she asked.

"no thanks," Chloe replied, "not a fan of Redbull."

Beca gave a cheeky smile when she returned with a can of red bull, "sorry. that's all I've got."

 _Beca has some weird obsession with Redbull, it's like her guilty pleasure._

"So I've been working on this music for an event, helping out Jesse. It's pretty much completed and I was wondering if you could help me out." Beca started and gave Chloe her music arrangement for the contest.

"Sure how do you want me to help?" Chloe replied and studied the paper. Lyrics and notes were scribbled on it, "so you also write songs? Becs you're full of surprises."

Chloe hummed the melody softly, head nodding along the rhythm, "Wow, this is really good." She exclaimed.

Beca chuckled nervously, face flushed red, "I haven't written anything in a few years now, but, you inspired me to start writing again."

"Aw Becs," Chloe squealed, "and you say you're not a softie." the redhead teased and pecked Beca on the cheek.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully and lead Chloe to her piano, seating the pair on the black leather piano seat.

"What else are you working on?" Chloe asked as she studied the sheet in front of her, "are you rearranging this song? I love that song!"

"yes, it's kind of what this event is about." Becs replied, "got many things to work on," the brunette rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "So the sheet you're holding, I'm thinking of making it a duet, and I'm hoping you can sing it with me so I can see how it turns out?"

Chloe studied the sheet, she learned piano growing up, so reading sheets is no problem to her.

"of course."

xxx

Chloe yawned and blinked her eyes rapidly hoping to blink away the exhaustion. Today has been a long day, after bidding goodbye to Beca, Chloe decided to go straight home.

"It's been awhile since you're home this early," Stacie wriggled her brows and teased her ginger friend.

"I was just tired," Chloe chuckled, "classes have been exhausting today so.."

"You decided not to hang out at Beca's, I know I know, you lovebirds have been annoying the heck out of me." Stacie sat on her bed and smiled smugly.

"What are you talking about, we're not lovebirds." Chloe chuckled nervously.

"Come on Clary, we know, you're not exactly discreet," Stacie smiled softly, "Amy and I both knows there's something between you two, but don't worry, I support you."

"I thought you hated her?" Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously, she never really mentioned Beca in front of Stacie and Amy, she knew they don't like Beca, they made it pretty clear in the beginning of the semester.

Stacie laughed and patted Chloe on the shoulder, "Clary, don't worry, I actually confronted her a week ago and threatened her not to hurt you. She turned out not to be that much of an asshole like the rumour indicated. She's pretty chill." the long legged brunette admitted.

"I'm glad you're getting along," Chloe sighed in relief, this makes things easier.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Clary?" a voice called.

Stacie tilted her head towards the door and said, "I guess you're gonna get that."

Chloe nodded and walked to the door, opening it and in front of her stood Tom Baker. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a plain white t shirt, along with a black skinny jeans.

"Hey Clary, it's been awhile," he greeted with the same boyish grin he always wear on his face.

"Hey Tom, what are you doing here?" Chloe smiled politely.

"There's only a week left until the contest, just coming to see how things are, and to update you on the contest infos." Tom shrugged and replied. He held up a brown paper bag, "I brought muffins."

"Yeah come on in, Stacie's here so I hope you don't mind." Chloe moved aside and let the boy in.

"not at all," Tom replied, he placed the muffins on the table and sat down on the sofa, Chloe took a seat next to him and opened the pdf file for 'Just Give Me The Reason' on her laptop.

Tom studied the ginger next to him, for the past few weeks, he noticed she has been getting closer with Beca Mitchell. They have been giggling like best friends during break and always left classes together.

 _That is not something Tom wants to see._

 _The sight of them hanging out infuriates Tom._

"So Clary," Tom started to which Chloe hummed in return, "I was wondering if we could hang out this weekend, relax a bit, it's never too good to get too stressed over something. After that we could rehearse a little bit more." He suggested.

 _This weekend._

 _She already made plans with Beca._

"Yeah, but i have plans Saturday night, so I can't stay for long." Chloe replied with a small smile.

"With who? If you don't mind me asking." Tom asked, although he already knows the answer.

"Um," Chloe shuffled nervously, Amy and Stacie are the only people from school who know she is dating Beca, and she's not planning on telling others anytime soon, especially not Tom. The last thing she needs is to be annoyed by him on a daily basis.

"A friend." Chloe finally answered.

"Ok then," Tom narrowed his brows suspiciously but decided to let the topic go.

"I won't keep you later than 6 then. I'll meet you Saturday noon, and we can have lunch," Tom sat up straight and suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Chloe nodded.

"Nice, now let's get into the contest details."

xxx

 ** _Becs 17:46 : Red, where are you_**

 ** _Clary 17:48 : at rehearsals w Tom, we're at the music department, the piano room on 3rd floor_**

 ** _Becs 17:49 : Is Baker being a jerk, I can hit him for you._**

 ** _Clary 17:49 : lol I can handle this Becs, i'm going over the set list with him one last time, see you in a few xx_**

 ** _Becs 17:49 : Fine, see you:)_**

Chloe smiled sheepishly at the messages and put her phone away. Today has been interesting. Tom and her met up at noon, he took her to a nice Italian restaurant.

Tom really is a nice guy when he wants to be, but the fact Tom had to bring up Beca and insult her in anyway possible every ten minutes infuriates Chloe.

Politely engaging in the conversation, Chloe nodded along with Tom's stories and answered his questions when necessary. After lunch, the pair headed back to school to work on their music.

The contest is only days away, Chloe could sense Tom getting more and more anxious about it and has been demanding more during their rehearsals just so he could give a _perfect_ performance.

Chloe on the other hand, she couldn't care less how it goes, the only thing on her mind is for Beca to do well on the event she's attending. The brunette never mentioned the details regarding to the event, the only thing Chloe knows is that Beca composed a song for the event, and the song is beyond beautiful.

"Ok, Clary, one last time ok?" Tom called and gestured the pianist to start playing the instrument.

Chloe nodded before taking one last sip of her water. She cleared her throat and concentrated on the melody.

She started singing softly, the melody to the song is not bad, but this song couldn't really count as a duet. She continued singing the song, pouring her emotions in the lyrics.

Tom joined in in the second verse, harmonising (at least that's what he calls it) with Chloe, hitting all the high notes perfectly. With Chloe by his side, he has confidence he could win this contest.

xxx

 **5:57 PM**

Beca checked her watch to make sure she got to the music department just a little bit early. She has been annoyed by the fact Tom had been taking up so much of Chloe's time, Beca dislikes the boy with all her heart.

As she approached the piano room, she could hear singing and she smiled as soon as she heard Chloe's angelic voice. They were reaching the end of the song, Beca leaned on the doorway and crossed her arms in front of her chest, adoring the sight of her favourite redhead.

 **Just give me a reason**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **Just a second we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **It's in the stars**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **That we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

They lock eyes, Beca smirked and gave her a small wave, Chloe blushed at the gesture and looked away, unable to hide the smile that crept onto her face. Her heart fluttered at the sight of Beca, she feels like the luckiest girl alive to be given the opportunity to be with the most _talented and beautiful_ girl in the world.

 **Oh, we can learn to love again**

 **Oh, we can learn to love again**

 **Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

Knowing the song has reached its end, Beca slowly walked towards the pair, eyes still locked on Chloe's. Tom was too busy focusing on the sheet in his hands to notice her approaching. _Not that Beca care._ She put her pointer finger in front of her lips, gesturing Chloe to stay quiet.

The brunette stood next to Tom for a few seconds, grinning at how oblivious the guy is to his surroundings.

" _Boo_ ," Beca whispered into Tom's ear, startling Tom making him jump. Chloe giggled at Beca's mischievous behaviour.

"HOLY MOTHER F-," Tom screeched, "what the hell are you doing here Mitchell," Tom narrowed his brows and questioned.

"To praise your wonderful performance what else?" Beca answered sarcastically, "one tip, next time to make this set sound better, there's one more thing you should do,"

Tom raised his brows in interest, "Not sure if your tips can help but fire away,"

"You simply _don't_ sing and let Clary here handle it all, the set would sound so much better," Beca replied smugly, the brunette turned to Chloe and said, "Come on Clary let's go."

Chloe nodded eagerly and gathered all her belongings, she swung the bag onto her shoulder and rushed to Beca, lacing her fingers with the brunette's, with her other arm clingy tightly to her, "let's go" she whispered.

Frowning at the close proximity the girls currently have, Tom sneered at the short brunette and spat, "Mitchell, you better not be doing any witchcraft on Clary just to make her befriend you."

"Pretty sure she befriended me willingly, right?" Beca smirked, giving Chloe's hand a light squeeze.

"why would ANYONE befriend you, you're a piece of shit," Tom rolled his eyes and insulted.

"Hey Tom, quit it," Chloe defended, "She's my friend, end of discussion okay? Come on Becs i want to go." Chloe tugged on Beca's sleeves and muttered.

Sensing Chloe's discomfort, Beca nodded and lead the girl outside, away from Tom. He _is_ acting bit weird today.

"You okay?" Beca asked in concern when they left the room.

"Yeah, I just don't like it when he talks to you like that." Chloe answered, "He normally doesn't but I guess since I've been hanging out with you a lot lately, he got a bit emotional."

"A few days left red, and you won't have to deal with him anymore. This thing is on Saturday right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, how about that event of yours? When is it?"

"Also Saturday, I'll try and see if i can make it to yours though. gotta be supportive." Beca grinned

"I hope you make it, it'd be nice if you were there for me." Chloe tilted her head and replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Beca promised.

 _Little does Chloe know what Beca has in mind._

 **A/N**

 **The Music Contest will be in the next chapter argggg finally. Hope you guys enjoyed this belated chapter, thank you for being patient with me. School has been crazy and I apologise for that. Don't forget to comment your thoughts and vote/favorite the story. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Becs, what inspired you to write this song? I've been harmonising with you for the past few weeks but I don't think you've ever mentioned the story behind it." Chloe asked as she took a small sip of water from her cup, she's resting casually on Beca's black leather couch, admiring the view of the brunette, who was sitting at her piano.

"This?" Beca answered, "well, I think its for two people that are meant for each other, they complete each other. Without one another, the emptiness will eventually take over."

Chloe nodded in response and pushed her glasses up slightly, this small gesture always makes Beca's heart flutter, the redhead hardly wears contacts and always has this black framed glasses on. People may find this dorky, maybe even shake their head, disappointed why the redhead wouldn't show the world her stunning light blue orbs.

However to Beca, the glasses on Clary is what makes her who she is, it represents her innocence, how she couldn't care less about how the world sees her.

Her bright blue eyes shine ever so brightly and with one look Beca always seems to be able to see through the ginger, sensing her emotions.

Her excitement, her rage, her sadness, nothing can hide it, not even her glasses.

"You're cute," Beca chuckled and complimented, she stacked the music sheets and placed them neatly on the coffee table in front of Chloe, "you know, when you do that thing with your glasses."

Chloe's face flushed red, she grabbed a pillow nearby and hid behind it trying to wait until the redness on her cheek goes away. Beca laughed at the redhead's antics and leaned over to remove the pillow, "cute," the brunette teased again and pecked Chloe softly on the lips, he then plopped herself down on the space next to the redhead.

Chloe smiled sheepishly to herself, and leaned her head on Beca's shoulders. Never has she been this content, happy in her life.

"Oh by the way, I'm having dinner with Jesse tomorrow night, you wanna join? I'm sure he would like to meet you officially." Beca asked.

"I wish I could," Chloe sighed, "But the contest is in two days, and Tom needs me for rehearsals."

"All right then, next time." Beca nodded, "How's it going though?"

"Fine I guess," Chloe shrugged, "it's just that the lyrics don't speak to me, so I can't really pour my heart into the song."

"You're gonna do just fine Red," Beca reassured, hands gently placed on the redhead's lap, "you're probably just over thinking."

"I hope so," Chloe replied gloomily, "Let's watch a movie then, I need something to distract me from reality." The redhead suggested excitedly.

"seriously?" Beca made a face and said, "I'm not a big fan, Jesse makes me watch it every time we hang out, he's lucky I haven't disowned him yet."

"Becs, do you not like movie?" Chloe gasped, "I've never met anyone who doesn't like movies."

"It's just too predictable," Beca shrugged, "Jesse is a big fan of Nicholas Sparks movies, I swear to god if he makes me watch one more of those cheesy shit I'll sue."

"How about I pick a movie tonight, and you watch it with me," Chloe started, before Beca could open his mouth and say no, Chloe placed her finger on the brunettes lips and continued, "It won't be a romance film, I promise. And if after today you still hate movies, I won't make you watch it with me anymore."

"Fine," Beca rolled her eyes and said, "let me go grab some snacks then. I'm always up for eating."

Chloe beamed at her friend and focused back on her laptop, she scrolled through the list of movies she had saved on her hard drive.

 _She knew exactly what to watch._

"here are some chips and popcorns, Jesse always leaves a few bags here just in case." Beca said as she returned, snacks in hand.

"thats awesome, now come on over, i need a cuddle buddy." Chloe patted the space next to her, "I think you'll like this movie."

Beca rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm starting to think you're only using me for cuddling Red."

The brunette sat down and glanced at the screen.

"Billy Elliot?"

"It's about pursuing your passion, very nice film."

"Ok then, I'll wait and see." Beca replied softly and snuggled into the redhead's embrace, savouring the warmth thats radiating from her body.

Beca hates movie, but she thinks she'll be able to tolerate it as long as Clary is by her side.

xxx

"Becaw!" Jesse greeted and hugged his best friend, "you clearly dressed up for me I'm touched." The boy eyed the girl's outfit and teased.

Beca has her brown wavy curls tied up neatly in a ponytail, the brunette girl picked out a pretty simple outfit, a simple red plaid, black skinny jeans along with her typical black combat boots.

"I dress to please," Beca replied with a smirk and hugged the boy back.

The pair sat down at the table next to the window, with the perfect view of the busy streets in Atlanta. It was a decent Thai restaurant, Beca's choice. She has always been eager to try out exotic cuisine, and something about Thai food just intrigues her.

"So, tomorrow's the big day, I'm looking forward to your new work." Jesse said with a smile on his face.

"I hope they like it, this time, it's different from all my other works." Beca tilted her head slightly and replied, she served herself some spicy chicken and devoured her dish.

"I'm sure you're going to blow them away, I'm going to be backstage during the entire contest, you won't be alone up there." Jesse grinned and said.

"Thanks for the support man, I see you still remember how i am with crowds." Beca let out a small sigh, "you're somehow pushing me out of my comfort zone."

"I'm just helping out my future music producer friend here," Jesse said proudly, "one more thing, the contest starts at 2PM tomorrow, do not be late." he reminded.

"I won't, it's not like 10AM in the morning thank god," Beca rolled her eyes in amusement and replied.

Jesse chuckled at her reply, he then started tasting the food on his dish. Beca ordered them a dish of spicy chicken and moon shrimp cake, it's quite delicious Jesse has to admit.

He served himself a piece of shrimp cake and started eating the exotic cuisine, eanjoying the comfortable atmosphere in the restaurant.

xxx

"John, won't you look at the crowd," Gail said as her eyes scanned through the crowd.

It's 1:30 PM and people were already gathered in front of the stage. Some were holding medium sized plastic boards in hand to show support for the contestant.

Apparently some contestants are quite famous on youtube, and fans being fans, of course they had to show up to support their favourite artist.

Chloe was in the crowd as well seeing that she isn't exactly a contestant, so she wouldn't have to be at the backstage until 10 minutes before Tom's performance. Amy and Stacie was there by the redhead's side, though they've been claiming that they're here to support their friend, Chloe knew deep down a big reason why they're here was because Tom, Nathan and Lincoln was also here.

The redhead being a music enthusiast, she has her cellphone in hand wanting to share every magical moments in the contest with Beca. She's pretty sure Beca would want to witness the magic that symphonies create as well.

"Why yes Gail, so many people. Just standing there under the sun, ignoring the risk of getting sunburn how idiotic isn't it," John replied

"It's indeed a new challenge for us, this is the first time we've been offered a opportunity as a host in a legitimate music contest, certainly a step up from our usual acapella shows, John." Gail continued with a smile on her face.

Beca was backstage, going over her arrangements one last time. Every contestant were assigned a separate room, with required instruments. Snacks and beverages included. She was informed that each contestant will have roughly 5 minutes on stage for each segment. After they're done with their performance, they will be lead off stage to the front row seats in the audience, with the perfect view of the stage so they could relax and enjoy the performance of the following contestants.

The brunette took a deep breath and rubbed her temples in frustration, anxiety is building up in her and the knowledge of the redhead waiting outside there in the crowd doesn't make things easier.

Beca has her audition today planned all out, quite different from how normal people would do it, and she genuinely hopes she doesn't put anyone in an uncomfortable decision during the process.

"Enough rambling Gail, you're boring the audience," John said with a laugh, "It's about time the contest started, let's start by going through the agenda."

"Sounds like a great idea John," Gail replied, "We have 3 segments today, for the first one, it's just to let the judges get to know the contestants, and see if they connect with anyone of them. The second one requires contestants to perform a rearranged song, like a cover."

"A cover," John echoed.

"This second segment adopts elimination, the judges will eliminate five people leaving only five contestants to perform their original music."

"How exciting,"John said, waving a small paper flag with the word YOU OUT.

"Yes indeed, the most exciting one though, is the last segment, seeing this is a contest for potential music producers, this last one requires the contestant to perform an original song they composed, they could either sing it alone or have a plus one with them for a duet."

"Yet if they lost, the plus one is going to feel embarrassed and hoped they never agreed to go on stage in the first place," John said with a smile still on his face.

"utter embarrassment," Gail agreed.

"Now let's introduce the judges shall we," John started, his right hand gestured to the judges table, Chloe glanced at the judges sitting at the table, she was amazed at how the company managed to invite these famous music producers, they must be really serious about finding fresh blood.

"From left to right is Max Martin, producer of One More Night, Alex Da Kid, producer of Radioactive, and finally, Kurt Hugo Schneider, famous for rearranging songs and producing mashups on youtube."

The crowd cheered for the producers since all of them are pretty well known in the music industry.

"Okay now let's get into the first segment, first let me introduce the contestants," Gail announced, the two of them moved to the side of the stage to make room for the 10 contestants who are going to walk on stage in just a few seconds.

"Alex Winterton, from UCLA. Luke, from Barden University. Ryan North, from Columbia University. Serena Walker, from University of Georgia. Stan Jackson, from University of North Georgia." As their name were called, contestants started walking on stage.

"Nathan Chen, from Barden University. Lincoln Kinsley, from Barden University. Tom Baker, also from Barden University," Gail took a deep breath, "wow there are indeed many Barden kids here, John."

"Ah Barden University, I sure do love The Barden Bella's and The Treble Makers," John nodded his head and said, "I see some of them are jumping off the acapella wagon."

Tom grinned as he walked on stage and waved at the redhead, Chloe gave him a thumbs up hoping the performance later on could go well. Beca hasn't been replying to her messages and the redhead figured she might be busy with her contest today. Chloe genuinely hopes Beca could make it to her performance, it would mean a lot to have Beca here with her.

She has gone through the arrangements with Beca for so many times she actually memorised the lyrics to the song. Pretty sure that Beca is well prepared, and can impress the judges with her talent.

Beca's song is a masterpiece and Chloe was sure that Beca will definitely shine bright, like the northern star in the sky. Shimmering with talent, taking everyones breath away with the remarkable composition that speaks to their heart.

"Dan Griffin, from UCLA. and last but not least Beca Mitchell, from Barden University." Gail finished and took a big sip from her water bottle, "That was a lot of words."

 _Beca Mitchell? Did she hear it wrong?_

Chloe's eyes widened as she watched a small petite brunette walked casually on stage, Beca changed up her usual outfit today. She was wearing a plain white blouse and a black shirt jacket to complement the look, a black skinny jeans along with a pair of black high heels. Her brown wavy curves were neatly combed to the side, the black eyeliner made her entire presence pop in the crowd.

Chloe gawked at the sight in front of her.

 _Beca is beautiful._

The brunette glanced at the crowd and soon noticed the redhead looking at her, she smirked and gave her girlfriend a wink.

 _surpirse_ , she mouthed and joined the crowd.

Chloe wasn't the only one surprised, Tom and his two pals were looking at Beca with pure astonishment along with maybe a bit of rage.

"what the fuck are you doing here Mitchell," Tom hissed.

"what are you doing here," Beca retorted.

"Because I love music and I'm going to win this thing," Tom announced in a hushed tone.

"Well aren't we all," Beca quirked her brows in amusement.

"Now is not the time for bonding, please find your seats in the front row and be prepared for the first segment." Gail scolded the pair.

The contestants did as they were told and left stage for their assigned seats.

"Let's get started," Gail and John announced simultaneously.

Contestants followed one another on stage, talked about their passion for music one by one, most of their stories were about how they fell in love with music as a child, and has always been hoping to become a music producer since then.

 _Pretty generic and cliche._

When it was Tom's turn, he walked on stage with confidence, he nodded at the judges politely and cleared his throat, "When I enrolled in Barden University, I was intrigued by the acapella groups on campus. Throughout the years, I learned that there are so much that can be done to the notes on music sheets, so I started writing music, and I think it's amazing how it's possible for a human being like me to create something that can sooth millions of souls out there. And if I were given an opportunity to work with successful record producers, it'd be a dream come true." Tom said sincerely.

Beca rolled her eyes at Tom's fake speech, knowing the boy since high school, the only thing true about that 'touching speech' Tom gave earlier is that he enrolled in Barden University. He only did the other things to please girls, not for his 'passion' towards music.

"Such a touching speech John," Gail wiped a few drop of tears away from her cheek.

"I see a bright future ahead for this young man," John said proudly.

Beca fidgeted with her fingers nervously as the UCLA student told yet another touching story from his childhood. She closed her eyes and ran over her speech in her head, she worked on it for weeks, and she genuinely hopes it speaks to the judges.

She coughed awkwardly as Gail and John gestured her on stage.

"Right now we have Beca Mitchell, sadly I've never heard of her." John announced as Beca picked up her pace and jogged on stage.

"Of course you wouldn't know her, it's a contest for buried talent." Gail replied. She handed Beca the microphone and gestured her to go on.

Beca smiled awkwardly at the judges, then shifted her eyes back to the crowd, she saw a redhead sitting there beaming with excitement, giving her an encouraging nod.

Beca tightened the grip on the microphone, cleared her throat and started,

 _Covered, piano, fingers splayed,_

 _Words that flow, are gentle on the ear,_

 _Ones that bring the eye a tear,_

 _Ones that scream, shout, and cry,_

 _Some people hate,_

 _Others love, and embrace,_

 _What music does,_

 _It calms the heart,_

 _And soothes through the veins,_

 _Pulses to the brain,_

 _And helps to save._

Chloe's eyes never left Beca.

"This is what music is to me, it's an escape, it's the only way i could express myself. It calms my soul, and helps me through hard times. Music helps us escape, because everyone is dealing with something." Beca explained and shifted her gaze to the judges, "sometimes music is like the answer to people who don't even know what there problems are. I'm hoping I can make people feel good about who they are. As long as my music makes people feel something, it's all that matters."

The three judges nodded approvingly and all scribbled down something on the board in front of them.

"What a beautiful and creative way to express your love for music Beca, thank you." Gail said.

Beca nodded shyly and headed downstage, she sneaked a peek behind the backstage curtain and saw Jesse standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Now is when things get exciting Gail," John started as soon as Beca left the stage, "round two, my friends." He hollered at the crowd, to which they cheered and waved their plastic boards excitedly.

"Psst Clary, you didn't tell us Beca was in this contest as well," Stacie nudged Chloe's shoulder playfully, "her poem is nice."

"I didn't know as well, I mean she did mention she entered this contest but I didn't know she meant this one." Chloe replied with a hushed tone.

"I wonder what music she's gonna bring to the contest," Amy questioned curiously.

"I think I have a clue," Chloe whispered, "and it'll definitely not disappoint."

xxx

"Next up is Tom Baker, presenting his rearrangement of Kiss Me." Gail announced.

Tom marched on stage, face beaming with confidence, wooden guitar in hand. He mumbled a thank you as stage workers helped him with the setup of the speaker.

A huge group of girls screamed when Tom winked at them flirtatiously, two of them held each ends of a big plastic board, with WE LOVE YOU TOM written on it.

Amy and Stacie cheered in excitement as well, anticipating what the acapella boy is going to bring them. The Aussie pointed at her shirt exaggeratedly, which has Love Is Love written on it, hoping the boy sees it somehow.

"I did a small arrangement on this song, and I hope you guys enjoy," Tom said and pushed his brown hair further back. His fingers danced on the strings, perfecting every chord. His deep voice hushing the crowd, capturing everyone's attention

 **Settle down with me**

 **Cover me up**

 **Cuddle me in**

 **Lie down with me**

 **And hold me in your arms**

Tom sang with his eyes closed, hand strumming the guitar, pouring his heart into the lyrics. He slightly altered the tab so it doesn't sound exactly like Ed's version. He also did a subtle rearrangements on the melody, hoping that the audience could feel what he's trying to convey.

 **And your heart's against my chest**

 **your lips pressed to my neck**

 **I'm falling for your eyes**

 **but they don't know me yet**

 **And with a feeling I'll forget**

 **I'm in love now**

Chloe have to admit that Tom did quite an amazing job on this rearrangement, her eyes drifted from the boy to the front row of the 's strange how sitting 4 rows apart from each other, Beca still is able to steal Chloe's breath away.

Even without seeing Beca's face, Chloe is certain that right now, the brunette must have her eyes closed, fingers tapping on her thigh along the beats. As much as Beca dislikes Tom, she will never despise a good arrangement like this.

 **Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

 **You wanna be loved**

 **You wanna be loved**

 **This feels like falling in love**

 **Falling in love**

 **We're falling in love**

Tom's brows furrowed as he's about to reach his favourite part of the song, he purse up his lips and continued strumming his guitar passionately.

 **yeah I've been feeling everything**

 **From hate to love**

 **From love to lust**

 **From lust to truth**

 **I guess that's how I know you**

 **So I hold you close to help you give it up**

As the song quieted down, Tom switched from strumming to fingerpicking the strings, the subtleness of the chords enhanced his powerful vocals. His voice was like soothing waves.

 **So kiss me like you wanna be loved**

 **You wanna be loved**

 **You wanna be loved**

 **This feels like falling in love**

 **Falling in love**

 **We're falling in love**

The crowd cheered as the song came to its end, Amy and Stacie hugged each other, both of them bragging how talented their boy Tom is.

Tom bowed at the crowd triumphantly, as if he already won the contest. He strolled down the stage, with his guitar hanging by his side.

As he reached his seat, he smiled smugly at Beca, "Mitchell, you should probably go home now, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself wouldn't you?"

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms in annoyance, "I'm doing just fine, thank you for your concern, _Baker_."

While the UCLA kid was performing his rearrangement on You Are Not Alone, Beca went backstage and grabbed her lucky guitar, it belonged to her grandfather, who's always been supportive of her dreams. She looked at the sky and whispered, "paps, I will not disappoint you."

xxx

"Beca Mitchell," Gail announced as the crowd applauded for the UCLA kid, Beca nodded towards the host and cautiously walked on stage.

"ah, the poem girl," John said as the brunette girl approached, "and a short one indeed."

"John be polite," Gail replied, "Here's Beca Mitchell performing Mirrors."

The stage workers placed the stand up mic in front of Beca and adjusted the height while Beca checked the tunes of her guitar one last time. It's never wrong to be just a little bit more cautious.

"All good," the guy who helped her said finally, "good luck."

Beca nodded gratefully at the guy and shifted her focus back to herself.

Beca placed her fingers gently on the guitar strings, strumming to the rhythm, letting a certain redhead take over her mind.

 **Aren't you somethin' to admire**

 **Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

 **And I can't help but notice**

 **You reflect in this heart of mine**

 **If you ever feel alone and**

 **The glare makes me hard to find**

 **Just know that I'm always**

 **Parallel on the other side**

Justin Timberlake explained in an interview once that 'Mirrors' is a love song to someone that you feel like is sort of your other half.'

 **Cause with your hand in my hand**

 **And a pocket full of soul**

 **I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

 **Just put your hand on the glass**

 **I'm here tryin' to pull you through**

 **You just gotta be strong**

"One of the most valuable things in a relationship is being able to constantly change and be individual, but look to the other side to the person that you're with and and know that they're changing as well individually, but somehow you two can mirror each other and be the other half of that world that you both create."

Justin thinks that a relationship, when it's working, is constantly evolving because we as individuals evolve, you want to know that the person you're with is evolving with you."

 **Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

Beca locked eyes with Chloe, tilting her head slightly with a small smile on her face.

Chloe loves this side of Beca, drowning in the pool of pure bliss that music brings her. This is probably why she fell in love with Beca in the first place.

 _Chloe loves Beca._

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making**

 **Two reflections into one**

 **Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **Staring back at me**

Chloe clung on to her phone tightly, admiring the music that is coming out of her favourite brunette's mouth.

Amy and Stacie are definitely enjoying the music as well, they all waved their TOM IS BAE board side to side to match the melody.

 **Yesterday is history**

 **And tomorrow's a mystery**

 **I can see you lookin' back at me**

 **Keep your eyes on me**

 **Keep your eyes on me**

With one last strum Beca paused, nobody dare move.

The entire crowd held their breath, desperately waiting for whats more to come.

Beca could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She sneakily glanced back stage and just as he promised, Jesse was still there, being the supportive friend that he is.

The brunette closed her eyes took a deep breath, she could still hear the last note she played seconds ago ringing in the air.

Sensing the crowd's anticipation

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

Beca finally opened her eyes

With one smirk

Beca Mitchell enthralled the entire crowd.

 **Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

The crowd cheered as Beca reached climax of the song, everyone started singing along and clapping on the beats of the rhythm, they all knew the song, some even loved it.

Now the talented brunette on stage, brought the song to an entirely different level.

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making**

 **Two reflections into one**

 **Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **Staring back at me**

Beca smiled at the reaction of the crowd, music is a language without boundaries, it connects people on a universal level. Seeing the people from different cities gathered together singing this song with her makes Beca's heart swell.

Music is a common ground for a lot of people, a huge part of everybody's life and, it is indeed more than just some notes on some sheets.

The brunette slowed down the strumming and the crowd quieted down.

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

xxx

"Here comes the nervous moment," Gail announced mindlessly for she was still dazzled by the performance Beca just gave.

"We just got the results from the judge and right here in my hand," John said and held up a black envelope, "is the list of the 5 contestants that passed the second segment."

"in a few minutes some young souls will be crushed right there," Gail said and pointed at the front row, "and it will be your fault, John."

"You're crushing my soul right now Gail," John replied as he opened the envelope.

"I wasn't aware you have one John." Gail said.

"Shut up and let me announce the list Gail," John smiled and replied.

The man unfolded the paper and squinted his eyes, "The contestants that will participate in segment three are Luke, Serena Walker, Nathan Chen, Tom Baker and Beca Mitchell!"

Chloe squealed in excitement when she heard Beca's name, almost forgetting she's going on stage with Tom in about 20 minutes, that she came to this contest because of Tom.

"I'm actually not surprised Mitchell got in," Stacie hummed, "Her rearrangement of the song was beautiful, who knew an acoustic version of mirrors could sound this good.

"I'm so proud of her." Chloe beamed.

"You should be," Stacie agreed,"she's something else."

xxx

Beca sat in the front row admiring the performance the talented individuals gave, she remembered seeing Luke somewhere on campus before and if she remembers correctly, he is the campus radio station manager.

Beca enjoyed his performance, his arrangement on the piano really brings out the singers voice, the combination of old folk music and modern music elements is something new to Beca's ears.

Then is Serena Walker, she looks like a typical high school sweetheart, yet her voice is powerful that Beca is pretty sure she could nail any Shakira songs. The blonde girl has a whole rock band behind her, while she is the guitarist herself.

Beca heard Serena is a famous youtuber who sings covers on her channels, if she dove into original music and started doing more of these, the brunette is certain that Serena will definitely be as big as someone like Taylor Swift someday.

 _Serena has this capability shining bright under the spotlight as well._

Following Serena was Nathan, a member of Tom's army of skanks, Beca wasn't impressed by his music, Nathan has a good voice, but writing his music isn't exactly his forte.

Following Nathan was…

"Next up, Tom Baker, accompanying him is Clary Guetta." Gail announced.

"Guetta, such an interesting name Clary," John said, "say are you related to David Guetta?"

"No," Chloe murmured, "Not related."

"Such a dumb question John, if she was related to him, David Guetta will definitely be here cheering for his family member as well." Gail pointed out.

"Stupid reasoning Gail, I'm just going to ignore you." John said, "Tom, Clary are you ready?"

The pair nodded, and the hosts left the stage, still quietly arguing why David Guetta should be here.

Tom went to the piano and sat down, gesturing the redhead stand next to him.

Chloe nodded and walked to his side, she gulped nervously as she realised how many people were actually in the audience. She glanced at Beca and fidgeted with the hem of her dress, the brunette gave her a thumbs up and ushered her to go on.

Chloe inhaled deeply and shifted her focus back to Tom.

"Ready?" Tom asked from the piano.

"Yeah."

The brunette boy placed his fingers on the keyboard, and the audience hushed to enjoy the performance.

 **Right from the start**

 **You were a thief**

 **You stole my heart**

 **And I your willing victim**

Chloe started with the verse, hands clinging on to the microphone tightly, it isn't that she was afraid of being on stage, she just needed some time to adjust to this scenario.

 **I let you see the parts of me**

 **That weren't all that pretty**

 **And with every touch you fixed them**

Tom's fingers glided swiftly between piano keys, focusing on the redhead's voice. Clary's singing isn't like any voices Tom's heard before, that's why he loves listening to her sing.

 **Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh**

 **Things you never say to me oh oh**

 **Tell me that you've had enough**

 **Of our love, our love**

Tom chuckled softly at the sight of the redhead, she still had her black framed glasses on, along with a blue dress with subtle flower patterns decorating the fabric.

Tom doesn't understand why Clary chose not to wear contacts today, he's seen her without glasses once and her bright blue orbs seem to withhold the entire galaxy.

 _So beautiful._

 _So delicate._

The red head still is charming, yet Tom just wished she could've put a bit more effort in her appearance.

 **Just give me a reason**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **Just a second we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **It's in the stars**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **We're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

Tom leaned his head towards the microphone on his left side, joining the redhead in the bridge.

 **Oh tear ducts and rust**

 **I'll fix it for us**

 **We're collecting dust**

 **But our love's enough**

 **You're holding it in**

 **You're pouring a drink**

 **No nothing is as bad as it seems**

 **We'll come clean**

Chloe hit the high note perfectly, receiving cheers from the crowd. The redhead physically relaxed for she just nailed the most difficult part of the song. She mentally rolled her eyes when Tom joined her in the chorus, no harmonisation involved.

 **Just give me a reason**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **Just a second we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **It's in the stars**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **That we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **Oh, can learn to love again**

 **Oh, can learn to love again**

 **Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

Tom played the remaining notes left of the song, and gave Chloe a smile. They did a pretty amazing job.

 _Chloe thought so as well._

xxx

Beca watched the pair get off stage, that song was nice, nice but not great. She got up from her seat and walked on stage.

"Hi Beca," Gail greeted, "Tell us more about your song?"

"Of course Gail," Beca replied, "When people hear the title of my song,"

"sad song?" John asked.

"Yes, sad song, they will automatically think that this is just a depressing song. which is not true." Beca carried on explaining, "It's actually a happy song about someone finding their other half. Love is such a powerful feeling, it gives strength, courage, happiness. But it can also bring pain when the loved one leave. It's a strange but magnificent feeling. Being with the loved one is a priceless feeling, to finally feel complete."

"Beautiful," Gail said.

"Let's hope the song will be as beautiful then," John said, "Beca Mitchell everyone."

"Would you mind if I invite my plus one on stage?" Beca asked as the stage workers help her adjust the mic.

"Yeah sure, the stage is yours."

Chloe tilted her head sideways in confusion when Beca mentioned this plus one, she hasn't seen her practicing with anyone else for the past few weeks. Maybe they did it privately, either way, Chloe desperately wanted to know who this special plus one is.

Beca adjusted her hair and walked gracefully down stage, the crowd following her every actions. The brunette's eyes scanned through the crowd and smiled when she spotted her 'plus one'.

Chloe glanced around anxiously, hoping to locate who this special person is, she was too busy wandering around to notice Amy snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Amy what are you doing?" Chloe stated when the noise started to get noticeable and a little bit irritating.

"Uh I mean if you want to ignore this girl here, I wouldn't mind." Amy rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"what?" Chloe furrowed her brows and snapped her head to the direction Amy was pointing.

There stands Beca, with a sheepish smile on her face, Chloe swore she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Hey." Beca greeted softly

"Hi." Chloe replied in confusion.

"Do you remember me saying that this song is written for two people who complete each other?" Beca took both Chloe's hands and asked.

"Yeah, I do." Chloe nodded. It was the night she watched Billy Elliot with Beca, the brunette actually enjoyed the movie and even requested more movie nights like that.

"Well, I feel like if I were to sing this song, you are the only person I want to sing it with." Beca gave Chloe's hands a gentle squeeze, "do you want to join me on stage."

Chloe chuckled softly, "So that's why we've been practicing this song like crazy?"

"yeah," Beca smiled apologetically, "I wanted to give you a surprise. Hope I didn't cross a line."

Chloe bit her bottom lips, clearly deep in thought. She was flattered Beca wanted her to sing with her on stage, she didn't want to screw this up. Memories of the past few weeks of late night practices flashed through her mind. Singing with Beca makes her happy, it doesn't feel like they're rehearsing the song, it felt like they were purely enjoying the symphony. Isn't that what music is all about?

Beca glanced at the stage and back at Chloe, "So? What do you think?"

Chloe looked around, people were staring at her with anticipation. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, but Beca's smile washed away the anxious thoughts in her mind, Chloe trusted Beca.

Amy nudged Chloe's arm and whispered, "Come on Clary, go for it."

Shifting her attention back to her girlfriend, a small tug on her lips, revealing a shy smile, "Of course."

xxx

"Clary, you're going to do just fine. Just sing it like how we do the past few nights." Beca assured, "you nervous?"

"Nope, Thanks to Tom, I warmed up my vocals," Chloe answered.

"Good to know," Beca grinned at her girl, "Come on," the brunette said and patted the empty spot next to her. Beca specifically requested they get a wider seat that could fit two people, instead of having Clary stand next to her, she'd rather have her sit by her side.

Chloe sat down and adjusted the second microphone on the piano, her shoulder gently brushed Beca's. The redhead's left hand snaked around Beca's waist to get into a more comfortable posture.

"Here we go," Beca whispered and took a deep breath, "here we go." Chloe squeezed the brunette's hand gently before she placed them on the keyboard.

The crowd looked at the pair with smiles on their faces, the loving actions between the pair didn't get unnoticed, having witnessed Beca's previous performance, they knew for sure something amazing is about to happen on stage.

 **You and I,**

 **we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**

 **With you, I'm alive**

 **Like all the missing pieces of my heart,**

 **they finally collide**

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight**

 **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

Beca started with the verse, eyes never leaving the redhead sitting next to her. Clary's scent was intoxicating, if it weren't for this contest, Beca would grab her face right here, right now, and kiss her on the lips just to show the ginger how much she appreciates her.

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 **I'm just a sad song**

Chloe returned Beca's loving gaze and started singing her part, just like how they practiced at Beca's place.

 **With you, I fall**

 **It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall**

 **With you, I'm a beautiful mess**

 **It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge**

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight**

 **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

Music connects people in every way possible, and right now Chloe could feel this strong bond between her and Beca, unlike anything she's ever felt before.

Maybe it's just the adrenaline speaking.

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang describe how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they may give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another.

Beca is like yin, Chloe is like yang.

They stand for the balance of light and dark, soft and hard, active and passive, in and out, giver and receiver. You can't have one without the other.

 **You're the perfect melody**

 **The only harmony I wanna hear**

 **You're my favourite part of me**

 **With you standing next to me**

 **I've got nothing to fear**

Chloe is in love with how perfectly their voices blended together. She has no idea why they work, Beca and her. They just do.

 _They are black and white- yin and yang._

Chloe's voice faded out as Beca carried on with the final part of the verse.

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song**

The crowd swayed from side to side, lost in the magical realm created by Beca's music.

As the last note faded, Chloe held out her hand for Beca and lead her to the centre of the stage. The audience cheered as the pair bowed hand in hand.

They definitely felt the magic in the air, yet not sure if its created by Beca's music, Her love for the redhead, or both.

xxx

"well isn't that an amazing performance by Beca Mitchell?" Gail praised.

"It is indeed, the lovebirds are very in love, sickeningly sweet." John agreed and said.

A man in all black jogged on stage and handed John a black envelope, John looked at the judges and nodded.

"What have we got there John?" Gail asked, pointing at the envelope.

"I've got the list of winners in this envelope, I'm very excited to see who wins first place," John replied and waved the envelope in the air.

"And also to see the crushed souls leaving in despair," Gail added, "I'll never get tired of seeing that."

John cleared his throat and took out the piece of paper. squinting his eyes at the words printed on it. Gail rolled her eyes at the sight and snatched the paper from his hand, "You should've worn glasses today John."

Beca and Chloe stood in the very front roll, hand in hand waiting for the results. The redhead couldn't help but felt awkward at the stare Tom was giving felt bad for not standing next to Tom during this important moment of the contest, but now all she wants to do is stand next to Beca when the results are revealed.

"Third place goes to… Serena Walker! Come on up Serena!" Gail announced and gestured John get the trophies backstage.

Serena waved at the crowd happily, blowing kisses at her supporters. Her fans cheered as their favourite youtuber jogged on stage.

"Second place goes to… Luke!" Gail continued and motioned the boy to come up as well.

Luke flashed a grin at the audience and followed Serena.

"Lastly, the first place. Wow, Barden University is on fire today." Gail grinned, "Just a reminder, the first place would be offered an opportunity to work with the judges today."

Beca glanced at Tom only to find the boy shooting eye daggers at her, "I am going to take the trophy home," he mouthed and gestured a L at the girl.

Beca rolled her eyes and ignored the boy, the rude gesture by the brunette boy didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, she frowned at Tom disapprovingly and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder. The brunette sighed in content at the gesture and gave Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, The first place of Music Never Sleeps goes to.. Beca Mitchell from Barden University." Gail finally announced and threw the envelope up in the air.

Chloe squealed in excitement and attacked Beca with a hug, "Becs, you did it, come on go up there." She exclaimed and gently pushed Beca towards the staircase.

The brunette smiled widely and ran up on stage, she never thought she could actually win this thing. Getting an opportunity to work with well known music producers is a dream come true. Her working in an actual studio, it's really happening.

 _A chance to show her music to the world._

 _A promise she made to her grandfather._

Beca joined the other two contestants, all of them accepted the trophy gratefully and smiled at the camera man.

Beca couldn't help but notice the scowl on Tom's face, his face is redder than a tomato. Nathan and Lincoln were by his side, comforting him. She chuckled as she noticed many fangirls who came to the contest with a I LOVE TOM sign were now all cheering for her, too busy to notice their favourite boy's despair.

"Congratulations to the winners!" Gail smiled and hugged all of them.

"Your music is impressive, you have a bright future ahead of you Beca," John patted Beca on the shoulder and praised.

"they are indeed a blessing to the ears, don't forget to mention us when you get your first Grammy. maybe we can get dinner together later, it's always interesting to talk to someone like you Beca." Gail added.

Beca smiled sheepishly at the two, "Thank you for your kind words, but I kind of need to join.." The brunette gestured to the redhead standing not too far from the stage.

"your girlfriend, I see," Gail finished Beca's sentence.

"She's a keeper, I can tell. Don't let her go."

Beca smiled as the two hosts left her to chat with the judges. The brunette accidentally locked eyes with one of the judges, Kurt. He smiled at her and nodded, Beca did the same in return.

 _An actual music producer acknowledging her presence, all of this still feels bizarre._

Clary being her usual bubbly self, bounced excitingly while talking to Amy and Stacie. As soon as she spotted Beca, she gestured her to come over and join the chat, with a warm smile hung on her face.

"I won't ever let her go," Beca said to herself, and picked up her pace to join the redhead.

"Becs, I'm so happy for you!" Chloe squealed and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Yeah midget, you did a great job out there." Amy nodded in agreement.

"Midget?" Beca squinted her eyes, she hasn't talked to the Aussie much, only polite hellos when she visits Clary's dorm.

"It's a nick name I came up for you, you should be grateful seeing that I only nick name my pals." Amy replied with a toothy grin, "I observed you closely for the last few weeks, and I feel like you'd be lucky to have me as your friend."

"So we are friends now?" Beca voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah we are, sorry I let the rumours blind my eyes, you're actually a decent human," Amy wriggled her brows playfully, "But one thing you need to know, if you break Clary's heart, friendship immediately canceled."

"Yeah, we officially invite you to our gang." Stacie grinned and hung her hand around Beca's shoulders.

"Thanks, I guess?" Beca chuckled, "So I have friends now."

"Bec's I have been your friend for ages, you always had friends." Chloe narrowed her brows and scolded, "You're not alone."

"Red I know, I'm still not used to the term, that's it." Beca laughed and pulled the redhead to her side, lacing their fingers together.

"Let me help you with that," Chloe said and took Beca's trophy, "this seems a bit too large for you." she teased and ignored the pout Beca gave her.

"In celebration of our friendship, let's have dinner together," Stacie squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Let's go to that Chinese restaurant Becs and I discovered last week, it's the perfect place for bonding." Chloe suggested.

"That sounds nice, let's go then." Beca agreed and grabbed her guitar case with her right hand, the other holding on tightly to Clary.

 _Having friends, a relatively new concept to the brunette._

 _Today definitely has been an interesting day._

 **A/N**  
 **hope you guys liked this chapter, don't forget to vote and comment, would love to see some feedback. until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe fidgeted nervously in her seat, Jesse was leaving for LA tomorrow, and for some reason Beca just really wanted Chloe to meet her best friend.

it's fine really, but Chloe was certain for a fact that she didn't exactly leave a very good first impression when he first met the boy.

"Red, you okay there?" Beca chuckled, the brunette wasn't blind, she was aware of how nervous her girlfriend was. But she really wanted the two most important people in her life to finally meet each other in person. Also Jesse has been bugging her since she could remember, he just wanted to know what's special about the redhead to have Becs fall head over heels for her.

Beca gave Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze, in which Chloe returned with a soft smile.

"I'm just afraid that after last time, he wouldn't like me." Chloe admitted, "I was kind of an butt head."

"you're going to be fine Clary, i have a feeling you two are really gonna hit it off." Beca reassured. Chloe let out a sigh and nodded, and took a small sip of the glass of water the waiter just served not too long ago.

Ever since Beca made it official with Clary, Jesse has been teasing her nonstop. The brunette have a feeling that the two can get along pretty well with each other. Beca's eyes wandered to the entrance of the restaurant, Jesse said he was running late because of some wrap up meetings he needed to attend.

He mentioned to Beca that the company plans on flying her to LA for a few weeks so she could work alongside with some music producers in an actual studio. Beca was beyond excited, she has so many ideas in mind, and she can't wait to put them in practice.

As Beca got lost in her thought, an annoyingly dorky brunette boy caught her attention, Jesse waved at her enthusiastically with a wide grin on his face.

"Becaw!" he greeted a bit too energetically and took the seat right across from the smaller brunette.

Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile tugged on her lips, "hi Jesse." The brunette glanced at her girlfriend, the redhead was playing with her fingers nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with the pair.

"Clary, this is Jesse, Jesse this is Clary." Beca introduced, trying to break the ice.

Finally letting her gaze land on the pair, then eventually on to Jesse. Chloe smiled apologetically, "um hi, we've met before but i was kind of rude, i really didn't mean to act that way, i'm so sorry." the redhead apologized and cautiously reached out her hand.

Jesse grinned at the redhead, "not at all, i love girls with attitude." He took Chloe's hand and shook it firmly. "thank you for taking care of Beca, she may be a handful at times."

Chloe smiled timidly and nodded, Jesse seems like a really nice guy. He had on a simple white T shirt and a black leather jacket to complete the look. Along with a pair of jeans and a black converse.

 _Very casual look._

"okay you can bond later but right now i need to eat," Beca interrupted the moment and handed her two friends the menus, "I'm starving."

Dinner with Jesse wasn't awkward at all. He is a very funny guy and has abundant knowledge on movies. Chloe loves movies, so she thoroughly enjoyed the deep analysis' the brunette guy has to offer. Beca on the other hand just sat there with an annoyed look on her face, she didn't even want to make an effort to pretend that she's interested in the topic.

"This movie tells you to accept yourself And shows us how fucked up the world is and how sometimes it's okay to cry and be socially unacceptable. So that's why i think the breakfast club is one of the best movies ever to be produced," Jesse concluded with a wide grin, "I made Beca watch it once but she totally fell asleep the first time, and was also too busy staring at my handsome face."

"Oh did she?" Chloe smiled amused, "Becs stayed awake when we watched Billy Elliot, should I be proud?"

"Becaw, you always fall asleep watching movies with me," Jesse faked a gasp, "I thought we were best friends."

"Yeah Becs, that's not how you treat a best friend" Chloe teased.

Chloe and Jesse seemed to be thinking the same thing, they both stared at Beca with a wide smile on their faces. Still sipping on her who knows how many cups of water, Beca narrowed her eyes at the pair, hating how uncomfortable they're making her.

"Maybe we should make her watch Harry Potter, all 8 of them." Chloe suggested.

"Or star wars." Jesse added.

"And maybe The lord of the the rings," Chloe shrugged nonchalantly, "You know, the classics."

"That sounds amazing, I'll set the date." Jesse grinned mischievously.

"I'm so excited," Chloe beamed and turned her face to Beca, batting her eyelashes dramatically, "Becs aren't you?"

"OKAY dudes," Beca screeched, "I knew that you two will eventually team up and attack me, excuse me while i go pee." The brunette stuck out her tongue at the pair and left the table.

Chloe couldn't help but admire the view of Beca from the back, the brown curly waves that gently fall on her shoulders. Her outfit, red plaid and black skinny jeans, along with her typical boots. It may be very simple, however, Beca still is able to take Chloe's breath away.

"Now that she's away, we need to talk." Jesse spoke all of a sudden and interrupted Chloe's thoughts. Chloe shifted her attention back to Jesse, who now has a very serious look on her face.

The redhead gulped nervously, "did i say something wrong?"

 _Oh my gosh, I know he still hates me, he's gonna kill me, he's watched enough movies to know how not to leave any trace_ , Chloe thought to herself, mentally freaking out.

"no, you didn't. In fact i'm very happy Beca found you. That smile on her face, i haven't seen it in years." Jesse smiled softly. The boy rested his chin on his palm and sighed, "Im leaving for LA tomorrow, and I wouldn't be able to be there for Beca when she needs it." Jesse started, he took both Chloe's hands and continued, "Beca is my everything, please take care of her."

Chloe nodded. She could see how much Jesse cares for Beca, the way his gaze softens whenever he looks at Beca. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if Jesse sees Beca _more_ as a friend.

Jesse chuckled and let go of the gingers hands, he took a deep breath and continued, "Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. When Beca's mad, or frustrated. She buys herself ice cream, not vanilla or any of those fancy flavours, either she buys coffee or chocolate. Her parents is a sensitive topic for her, try not to mention them in front of her. Also, when she tells you to leave her alone, don't do it. if she's alone she'll end up over analyzing stuff and that isn't healthy. keep her company, she might not know it, but deep down she really needs someone there to just hold her and listen to what she says. Lastly, try and make her smile as much as you can, she's been through so much in her past, she deserves to smile more and just be happy. Take care of her, I'm trusting you with Beca, promise me that she'll be happy with you, okay?" Jesse concluded with a soft smile on his face.

"I promise. Becs means a lot to me, i'll never leave her side," Chloe nodded, "Jesse, if you don't mind me asking.. do you like Beca that way?

Jesse smiled and let out a soft chuckle, "I see her as my little sister, don't worry i'm not going to steal your girl away from you okay?"

"What did I miss?" Beca chirped as she returned to her seat, "did you two come up with an evil plot to embarrass me any further?"

"Not yet," Jesse grinned, "but don't worry, we'll get there. won't we Clary?"

"We have so much in mind, of course," Chloe beamed in excitement.

"I'm slowly starting to think that introducing you two to each other will only bring me misery." Beca grumbled.

xxx

Chloe gathered her stuff lazily after the professor dismissed the class, for some reason, Tom texted her to meet him after class in the piano room they used to rehearse at. Chloe wondered what he has in mind, he hasn't been texting her like crazy since the competition.

The ginger picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, hoping what ever Tom wants wouldn't take up much of her time. Exams are approaching and she's already have study plans plotted out for the rest of the day.

She picked up her pace as she approached the piano room, gently pushing the door open, Chloe raised her brows when she saw Nathan and Lincoln present as well.

"Hi..?" she called out cautiously, "am i interrupting something?"

Noticing Chloe's presence, Tom stood up and gestured her to come over, "not at all, we just wanted to talk to you. Come sit with us." The boy said and patted the chair next to him.

"Okay..?" reluctantly, Chloe approached the three guys and sat down,"what are we talking about exactly?"

"Clary, from what we know, you're dating Beca Mitchell, correct?" Tom started, "I mean, it's pretty obvious after the contest."

"Yes, i'm dating her." Chloe nodded, still having no idea why she's here, the boys all had pretty serious looks on their faces, is she getting interrogated or something?

"Clary, I thought we warned you," Lincoln frowned, "She's not good for you." The guy rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, clearly disturbed by the idea that Beca is in fact dating their ginger friend.

"So you guys asked me to come over just to tell me how horrible my girlfriend is?" Chloe tilted her head sideways and narrowed her eyes.

"technically, yes." Nathan shrugged, "we just felt obliged to inform you."

"I don't know what to say guys," Chloe sighed and stood up from the chair, "thank you guys for the concern, but i really think this is none of your business. I know how much you dislike Beca, but I like her, she makes me happy. So please can you just let us be?"

With that she shook her head in frustration and walked towards the door, she's still got tons of materials to study, and she really don't want to sit here and listen to these boys hate on Beca.

As Chloe reached for the doorknob, Lincoln called out firmly, "She's going to hurt you one day, for sure. Don't pretend we've never warned you."

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Chloe twisted the knob and left the room as quickly as possible.

 _Boys._

xxx

Summer break approached fairly quickly, and Beca is in her house packing to leave for LA. She's going to be staying their for several weeks, working alongside with some well known music producers.

 _Let's say Beca is very excited._

Chloe sat on Becas couch munching on some potato chips, "Becs I'm going to miss you." the redhead complained.

"Why aren't you going home though? Thought you should miss your family." Beca chuckled and asked. The brunette collected her hard drives with all her works from the past and placed them in her backpack.

"I made myself a deal not to meet them until graduation," Chloe shrugged and popped another piece of chip into her mouth.

"Will anyone be keeping you company? I'd hate for you to be alone." Beca asked worriedly, "Ill call you everyday I promise."

Chloe beamed and replied, "Amy and Stacie are staying as well, so don't worry. Amy's got intern and Stacie is staying for extra credits she signed up for."

"Good to know." Beca replied, she reached for the pile of clothes she folded up gently and placed them in the suitcase.

"They ask for signatures and souvenirs though, so you can't come back empty handed." Chloe reminded. She was glad how close her roommates and Beca got for the past few months, she loves how Beca's cheeks turn bright pink whenever Stacie teases Beca with inappropriate sexual comments, and how Beca laughs carefreely at Amy's wild adventures in Tasmania.

"Of course they did," Beca rolled her eyes playfully, "Ill bring back something. A bottle of dirt from under the Hollywood sign perhaps." She smirked and added.

Beca shifted her attention back to her luggage, making sure she packed everything she needed. Her flight leaves tomorrow in the morning so she asked Clary to stay over tonight.

 _She's going to miss her favourite ginger so much._

xxx

"Hi Beca, very nice to meet you again," Kurt greeted. He opened the door to the studio and invited the brunette in.

The brunette girl just arrived at the studio early in the morning, Beca typically isn't a morning person, but for her passion and dream, she's willing to give up a few hours of sleep.

 _Maybe a cup of black coffee also helped a little._

"Hi," Beca greeted in return and shook Kurt's hand, "this place is huge." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Is this your first time in a studio?" Kurt chuckled, amused by the petite brunette's reaction. Beca was checking out all the equipments in the studio, fascinated by all the magic presented in front of her.

"It is!" Becs grinned and responded, "this feels so unreal, I never thought I would be able to set foot on an actual studio."

"Well, get used to it, with your talent, I'm sure you're gonna set foot here more than you've imagined." Kurt smiled and said, The music producer sat down on his leather chair and gestured he brunette to sit as well, "Now come on let's see what you've got."

Beca nodded excitedly and handed Kurt her USB drive, she was told to include some of her best works in it. All of which are recorded and produced in her own room. The sound quality may be far from those produced in a professional studio, but for Beca, it's good enough, and Beca is extremely proud of the works she included in the drive.

Kurt plugged it in his laptop and gently placed a black classy headphones over his ears, he clicked on the first track and closed his eyes. After a matter of few seconds, the producer started bobbing his head along with the rhythm.

Beca held her breath at the sight, extremely nervous of how Kurt might react. Those tracks are her babies, and it would kill her on the inside if it got disapproved by him.

A small smile of appreciation appeared on Kurts face, the producer gave Beca an approving smile indicating that he enjoys her music.

 _Phew._

After an amount of time, Kurt took off her headphones and gently placed it aside, "These are beautiful Beca, you truly have potential. Now lets talk about what else you can do to up your music to another level. The next few weeks, the other producers and I are going to talk with you about all of what we've learned in our careers as a music producer, be prepared."

Beca nodded and took out her notepad.

 _Bring it on._

Over the next few weeks, Beca met up with Kurt and the other judges from Music Never Sleeps, and they even introduced some more of their music producer friends. They all loved her work, and are eager to meet the talented brunette in person.

xxx

"Yo Clary, tell us more about your family," Amy suggested.

The girls were at a bar, summer is almost over and senior year is about to start.

"Yeah, your brother is a very interesting person I recall," Stacie laughed and said, "He loves you so much it's creepy."

Chloe let out a hearty laugh, "yeah he really is weird." the red head took a sip of her drink and continued, "My family is nothing special, my parents passed away when I was fairly young and asked my oldest brother to take care of me, that's why he is kind of over protective, he doesn't want to disappoint mom and dad."

Stacie and Amy nodded in unison, the redhead hardly talks about her family so it's always interesting to learn something new about their friends.

"I have another brother, his name is Nick, he's engaged, and his fiancee is probably one of my closest friends growing up. She's a bit older then me but Nick knew her since middle school." Chloe smiled as her mind wanders off to the first time she met Aubrey.

 _flashback_

 _"You're like a ginger chicken little," A boy teased, a 8 year old Chloe was on her own playing in the park when this random blonde boy approached._

 _Chloe was in a pink dress with flower patterns, her red hair neatly tied up in a pigtails, and of course, wearing her black framed glasses. This has always been Chloe's fashion sense if it even counts as one._

 _"Go away," Chloe frowned at the guy, Nick went to buy the pair some snacks so Chloe was all on her own._

 _"No," The boy sneered, "Ugly girls needs to be punished." The boy concluded and pushed Chloe, the ginger cried out in pain as her bottom landed on a puddle of water._

 _"Stop it," Chloe sobbed and tried standing up, being a kid that hardly goes to school, Chloe has no idea how to deal with human interactions, especially assaults like this._

 _"Stupid chicken little," The boy insulted, and kicked a pile of dirt at the redhead._

 _Not knowing what to do, Chloe hugged her knees and cried out softly, in hope this torture could end soon. She buried her face in her arms, trying to ignore the annoying laughter of joy the boy was giving._

 _The mockingly annoying laughter of the boy came to a halt all in a sudden, and a whimper followed. Out of curiosity, Chloe peeked from her arms and in front of her stood a blonde girl, she furrowed her brows in confusion and lifted her head up completely, apparently, the anonymous girl kicked the blonde boy's knees and the boy is now on the ground whimpering in pain._

 _"That's what you get when you pick on someone not your age," The blonde girl said with both her hands on her waist, "If I catch you picking on her again, your knees will not be the only part of your body that is in pain now." The boy looked at the blonde in fear, he slowly backed away and ran off, as if the girl was some horrifying monster._

 _The girl spoke in such authority that Chloe couldn't help but look at her in awe. She was like a knight in shiny armour, came to Chloe's rescue when she most needed it._

 _Ignoring the boy's whimper, the blonde girl turned to Chloe and her gaze softened immediately, she approached Chloe softly and gently placed her hand on the redheads shoulder._

 _"Hey," She said softly, "Are you okay?"_

 _Chloe nodded, trying to avoid eye contact for she knows for a fact that her eyes must be all red and puffy now._

 _"Hey look at me," The girl smiled gently and lifted Chloe's chin up with her finger, "What's your name?"_

 _"C-Chloe," Chloe answered with a small voice, "my name is Chloe."_

 _"What a beautiful name," the anonymous girl smiled, "My name is-,"_

 _"Aubrey! What are you doi-, oh my gosh Chloe what happened?" Nick gasped and picked up his pace and approached the girls, a few bags of snacks in hands._

 _Aubrey narrowed her brows, "You left your sister alone in the park? Did you know Frank stopped by?"_

 _"Oh my gosh, what did he do?" Nick hurriedly kneeled down by Chloe's side and rubbed her back to provide a source of comfort, "Chloe I'm sorry."_

 _"No it's fine, she saved me." Chloe sniffed and pointed at Aubrey, "How did you two know each other?" the redhead asked._

 _"Because your brother needs protection," Aubrey grinned and answered for Nick._

 _"Yeah right, I'm only friends with you because you begged for it." Nick rolled his eyes and retorted._

 _Completely ignoring Nicks response, Aubrey gave Chloe a smile, "I guess I haven't introduced myself formally, I'm Aubrey Posen, your brother's body guard." The blonde held out her hand for Chloe to hold on to._

 _Chloe chuckled at Aubrey's introduction, "Thanks for protecting my brother, it means a lot to me." the redhead grabbed Aubrey's hand and stood up with her help._

 _"Of course," Aubrey replied, "This is what I do."_

 _"Girl power is evil," Nick mumbled in the background._

 _"Let's take you home, I can't believe I finally met the famous Chloe Beale who your brother has been talking about since I met him."_

 _Chloe gave the blonde a cheeky smile, she has a feeling that she and her will become really fast friends._

 _end of flashback_

"She sounds badass," Amy's eyes widened, "I want to meet her some day!"

"I'm sure Aubrey would want to meet you guys," Chloe grinned, "They're taking things slow, so the wedding wouldn't happen until after our graduation."

"Her name is Aubrey?" Stacie wandered out loud, "I knew a Aubrey."

"your ex?" Amy asked, "Didn't you meet her at high school or summer camp?"

"Yeah," Stacie sighed, "We met at this Chemistry tournament for high school, we met and instantly hit it off. Aubrey and I decided to keep us a secret though, you know how dramatic high schools can get."

Chloe tilted her head sideways, thinking about the video chat conversation she had with Aubrey. It couldn't be this coincidental right, it couldn't be.

"Stacie," Chloe asked, "What's your exes full name?"

"Aubrey Ragsdale Posen."

 _Oh what are the odds._

xxx

 **Senior Year.**

It was not as stressful as junior year, Chloe and her friends are pretty much done taking all the required credits, so they have more time for themselves.

According to Amy, Beca and Clary are getting too annoyingly sweet as a couple, and the PDA really isn't necessary.

Chloe is having the time of her life, she basically lives at Beca's now, and she genuinely enjoys her life there. Although at times when Beca's dad comes home, she'd have to stay at the dorm instead. She is aware of Beca's relationship with her parents. Her mom is hardly here, and her father doesn't care much for Beca's life, but when it comes to her relationship, he seems to suddenly care.

Sometimes when Beca is suddenly willing to talk about her parents, she mentioned how her dad hopes she marries a rich dude, and how he still couldn't get the idea that she's gay, as in, into girls. He always acts like he is the dad of the year when all he does is leave Beca checks on the kitchen counter to help pay for her life.

 _Luckily, Beca's dad rarely shows up._

Right now, Chloe is dressing up for her date with Beca. Christmas is approaching and she has something special planned for her favourite brunette.

Chloe decided to get rid of her black framed glasses for today, and try on contacts. She's never really realised how good she looks without her glasses on.

With Stacie and Amy's help, Chloe picked out a red dress that complements her blue eyes, the dress hugs Chloe's curves perfectly. Along with the outfit was a white high heels Stacie picked out for her.

Stacie was like her personal stylist for this date, she even volunteered to help style the redhead's hair. The long legged brunette, with a hair curler in hand, styled Chloe's hair patiently. Amy, on the other hand, was next to the brunette, holding hair products for Stacie.

"Clary you look amazing," Stacie squealed when she was done, she handed Chloe a mirror and the redhead gasped when she saw her own reflection.

Her hair was neatly curled to the side, the waves gently resting on her shoulders, the makeup Stacie helped applied earlier really brings out Chloe's eyes. Chloe never really believed that she could look beautiful until then, it was like seeing a completely different person in the mirror.

"Beca is going to be speechless when she sees you like this." Stacie said proudly, "You're my finest work, I'm so proud. My baby has grown up." The brunette fake sobbed dramatically and hugged Chloe tightly. The redhead laughed care-freely at her friends reaction, she really appreciates them for the fashion support. Chloe has never been the one who understands the idea of dressing up, make ups, hair styling just isn't her forte. There's a reason why her black framed glasses became one of her signature accessories. Yet today Chloe wanted to do something different for her girlfriend, to change it up a little. Chloe sighed softly and glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her lips curved into a small smile.

 _She looks perfect._

"So you're not coming home today I suppose," Amy asked, placing down the remaining hair products on the coffee table.

Chloe shook her head slightly, "Yeah, I booked a room for us at a hotel, I've got something special planned for the night."

"Ooooo, something special," Amy wriggled her brows, "Beca's getting some tonight." The Aussie teased.

Blushing at Amy's words, "Not like that, Amy." Chloe replied nervously.

"Relax Clary, she just loves teasing you," Stacie laughed, "But seriously, what are you planning for the night."

Reaching in her purse, Chloe took out a small box and smiled softly, "I bought her a tiny glass sculpture," the redhead gently took out the sculpture and showed it to her friends, it was a sculpture of a dolphin, with a hint of blue decorating the artwork, "I got it at a fair. Since it's almost our 1 year anniversary, I wanted to get her something special."

"This is beautiful Clary, I'm sure she'll love it."

A soft knock on the door was heard, causing Stacie to squeal excitedly, "Oh my gosh Clary, Beca's here." The long legged brunette bounced towards the door and swung it open. Becs thanked Stacie and entered the room with a rose in hand.

Becs was in her usual attire, with makeup heavier than usual. The brunette let her eyes wander around the room, in search of her girlfriend and when she finally spotted Chloe, her jaws dropped.

"W-woah, dude," Beca was speechless.

"She looks sexy huh," Stacie smirked and nudged Beca on the shoulder, "seeeeeeexy."

Too fascinated by Chloe's look, Beca slowly walked towards the redhead and shyly gave the redhead the rose, ignoring the oohs and ahhs Amy and Stacie were giving.

Knowing that the pair might want to be left alone, Stacie and Amy tip toed out the room, giving them some privacy, and of course not before giving Chloe a huge thumbs up and a toothy grin.

"I don't mean to be cheesy but here's a pretty rose," Beca chuckled nervously.

"Becs thank you, this is beautiful."

"So, why did you dress up this fancy, now I feel ugly," Beca tilted her head with a smile and gently placed her hands on Chloe's waist pulling the redhead closer.

"Stop it Beca, you are beautiful." Chloe pecked on Beca's lips softly, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, "I just wanted to do something special for today."

"Speaking of, what exactly do you have planned today," Beca asked softly. Right now, she was trying very hard not to get lost in the red head's light blue orbs. Beca has gotten used to admiring the redhead's pretty eyes, now with her glasses gone, it makes it harder for Beca to snap her attention back to reality.

Glancing at the clock hung on the wall, Chloe answered, "Well, we better head out now if we want to make it to the restaurant on time."

"So you're still not telling me what else you have in mind."

"Nope."

"Not even a clue."

"Nope."

Chloe grinned mischievously and laced her fingers with Beca's, "Come on, you won't be disappointed."

xxx

"The dinner was amazing Red, I loved it." Beca spoke as she walked alongside with the redhead, it was rather chilly outside.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Chloe smiled.

The pair were taking a walk along the lake hand in hand. Since it was late at night, the only light sources were the street lamps surrounding the lake, and some lights by the lake pointed to certain spots on the lake just to light it up.

 **7:48 PM**

Chloe glanced at her watch, she still has time. She put on her casual face and slowly lead Beca to the bridge that crosses the centre of the lake.

"I've never been here at night, the scenery here is breathtaking," Beca smiled, she took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.

Finally reaching the destination, Chloe leaned on the railing of the wooden bridge, Beca mimicked her moves.

"Sometimes when I have too much in mind, I come here and relax. People hardly come here at night so it's like my secret hiding place." Chloe shared. She could stilll recall that night when she first discovered this place, she was stressed out by Tom's constant reminder of the rehearsals for the music they took part in, and his snarky comments on Beca doesn't make things easier. She left her dormitory late at night, wanting to get a peace of mind. Not really watching where she was going, her legs somehow brought her to this exact spot. When Chloe looked up she was fascinated by the view and the atmosphere, she fell in love instantly.

Gazing at Chloe with love, admiring her side profile, Beca's lips curved upward, "Thank you for trusting me enough to share this place with me."

 **7:58 PM**

Shoulders side to side, the couple admired the view. Since it was late at night, not everything was clear in sight, the pair stood there enjoying the peaceful silence.

"Tonight has been amazing, Red. Thanks for putting so much effort into planning this." Beca said gratefully.

"The night is not over yet," Chloe beamed.

"So you're saying you have more things planned?" Beca quirked her brows and smirked.

"Well in fact I do," Chloe smiled widely and turned to face Beca,

 **8:00 PM**

Just as Chloe took a step closer to Beca, all the streetlights near the lake and the bridge shut off.

Beca's head snapped to one of the streetlight and squinted her eyes in confusion, "Wha-?" Before the brunette could finish her sentence, a group of people with instruments emerged from the bushes, a spotlight from afar shone on the mysterious group of humans.

"Becs, I'm not really good with words, so I figured on this special day, I'd like to dedicate this song, because it seems like our thing, you know, singing to each other." Chloe grinned sheepishly, she guided the brunette to the seat prepared in front of the group of musicians.

Chloe hired the best musicians in town to help her with the music arrangements, giving the group a nod, her grasp on the microphone tightened. Funny how Barden isn't exactly a performance and art academy, yet Chloe's confidence when it comes to performing in public has grown for the past year.

 **Can you hear me out there**

 **Have you ever had someone who loved you**

 **Never leave your side**

 **I know you'll be here**

 **Because you love me... yes you do**

 **I'm giving all my life and all my love... if you...**

 **Promise that you'll be here forever**

 **I'll give you all of me I'll give you everything**

 **If you promise you'll never leave me**

Chloe loves Beca, it's scary how much her love for the grumpy brunette has grown. People often say ones first love never last, but deep down Chloe has a feeling that their love is real, and will last for eternity.

 **What my friends say don't matter**

 **You'll be right here from the start**

 **And I'll get on my knees**

 **I'll give you all of me**

 **If you never leave my side**

 **Because**

 **You love me**

 **You complete me**

 **You hold my heart in your hands**

 **And it's okay cause I trust that**

 **You'll be the best girl that you can**

 **Baby you love me... oh yes you do... yea...**

The thought of Beca leaving her is in fact, horrifying to her. She has gotten use to the brunette's presence and she's not sure if she could survive life without her.

Her snarky comments on cheesy romcoms, her weird obsession with red bull, and how her cheek reddens whenever Chloe compliments her. These small things about Beca is what makes Chloe fall in love with her more day by day. They may be small, but those are the features that make Beca who she is, and Chloe loves it.

 **And no matter what they ever say about you**

 **I'm gonna stay by your side**

 **Promise me no matter what they say about me**

 **That... you're gon' be here til the end of time**

 **Cause you held me down when no body was around**

 **And gave me all the love I need**

 **So give me more don't you ever leave**

 **Cause you complete me**

Tom and his friends has been giving Beca and Chloe the silent treatment since they warned Chloe about getting hurt. To be honest, Chloe is totally okay with it, she's not sure how much more deathly glares from the guys she could stand. She gets it, Beca and the guys have some unspeakable history, but she knows the brunette.

Beca may get moody and grumpy on a monthly basis, but she's such an adorable and humble human being. Chloe could never understand why the boys can't just open their eyes for once, and get to know the real Beca.

Stay away from Beca, they say.

 _Most definitely not._

 **You love me**

 **You complete me**

 **You hold my heart in your hands**

 **And it's okay cause I trust that**

 **You'll be the best girl that you can**

The concept of loving someone is scary, like the cliche old saying. Love is giving someone the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to.

 _She trusts Beca._

Beca completes Chloe. Filling the void Chloe never realised was there.

 **Cause you...**

 **Give me my heart back**

 **Give me my love back baby**

 **I want it all**

 **Because it's never enough**

 **Give me my heart**

 **Give me my love back, baby**

 **I want it all**

 **Because**

 **It's never enough**

Beca stood there, in awe. Deeply appreciating the beautiful performance her girlfriend was giving. Her eyes glistened with tears. Clary looks beautiful under the moonlight, she has beautiful eyes, the kind you could get lost in, now that the redhead got rid of her glasses, Beca felt like she could look into the light blue orbs forever.

Red waves cascaded down on the ginger's shoulders, the dress hugged Clary's body perfectly. The redhead normally goes for simple dresses or jeans on a daily basis, Beca has no idea why the redhead decided to dress up for today, but she is definitely not against the idea. Because GOSH does she look good.

 **You love me**

 **You complete me**

 **You hold my heart in your hands**

 **And it's okay cause I trust that**

 **You'll be the best girl that you can**

 **And it's okay…**

As the guitarist strummed the last note, Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously, wondering what the brunette thinks of her performance. Before Chloe could put her mic down, she was attacked by Beca's bear hug. The brunette clung on to her tightly, tears landing on her collarbone, burying her face deeper into the redhead's neck.

 _"I trust you with all my heart too."_

xxx

"You seriously booked a room just for tonight? Where did you get all the money?" Beca raised her brows as she entered the gigantic suite.

"Um, I have some savings." Chloe chuckled nervously, she still hasn't told Beca about her so called true identity. She talked to Aubrey about it, asking whether she should reveal the truth since Beca and her has been getting pretty serious. Aubrey suggested that Chloe wait until graduation, at least thats what her brothers suggested as well. So that's what Chloe's going to do, the minute after they graduate, Chloe is going to tell Beca who she really is, Chloe Beale, not some weird name Clary Guetta. Also the fact that her family is rich, not poor. The redhead felt bad keeping all these secrets from Beca, she hopes graduation comes as soon as possible, so she could get all these pressure off her chest.

"o-kay," Still not convinced, Beca walked over to the window and opened the curtains, "Wow the view is magnificent." The brunette exclaimed as she took in the scenery in front of her. The room was on 17th floor, giving the pair an opportunity to overlook the city, admiring the beauty of it from a completely different angle.

Just after the pair reached the hotel, it started raining. The rain seemed to be getting stronger by every second. Beca loves the sound of raindrops falling though, it has this power to calm her emotions. Even though it's raining, the raindrops on the window simply makes the scenery more magical.

"This hotel is known for their scenery and meals." Chloe started as she joined Beca, snaking her arms around Beca's waist, hugging the brunette from behind.

Beca sighed in content an leaned back against Chloe. Gently placing her chin on Beca's shoulder, Chloe continued, "They have good indie bands play their music during every meal, and I think you'll really like the atmosphere."

"Hmm, that does sound nice." Beca smiled, heart warmed at the fact that Clary put so much thought in this date, "Thank you for doing all this," Beca turned her head slightly and gave the redhead a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to go take a shower first, and we're gonna have movie night!" Chloe announced excitedly. Upon hearing this, Beca rolled her eyes playfully, "I swear, Red, you're probably the only person that could make me sit through a movie and actually enjoy it."

"Tonight's movies will be amazing, I promise." Chloe clapped her hands gleefully, "Now go watch some cartoons when I go shower." After that the redhead gathered her clothes and towels then skipped her way to the bathroom.

"I don't watch cartoons," Beca mumbled. The brunette made her way to the desk and started tapping on the keyboard.

The rain was getting heavier. Beca glanced out the window and tilted her head slightly, she furrowed her brows, jumped slightly when thunder was heard in the distance.

 _Beca hated thunderstorms._

The brunette closed the lid of her laptop and stood up cautiously, being out here alone is starting to freak her out. She figured she should check on the redhead and ask when she's getting out the shower. As hard as it was for Beca to admit, she hated being alone.

"Clary?" Beca called out and knocked on the bathroom door, this room Clary got was extremely fancy. The brunette still had no idea how her girlfriend managed to book this room in the first place. The bathroom alone is twice the size of Beca's bathroom back at home.

"Clary?" Beca called out again, still no answer, "I'm going in okay?" Beca said as she turned the doorknob.

 _The clap of thunder caused Beca's body to stiffen._

"fucking thunder," the brunette clenched her jaws, she stepped in the room and the coldness of the bathroom tiles managed to calm her down, just slightly. Clary was showering in the stall, humming some tone, Titanium, probably.

"Dude, answer me." Beca approached the stall and stated. The shower curtain being the only thing in between the pair.

"Becs?" The redhead stopped humming and finally answered, "finished watching your cartoon already?" She teased.

"No, it's just. um. I think a thunder storm is coming." Beca replied nervously.

"Is that the only reason you're in here, to tell me that?"

Beca could hear Clary smirking behind the shower curtains, it's annoying how well the redhead understands her.

"The thunder." She admitted, "It's scary." The water from the shower head filled in the silence in the room for the next few seconds.

"You can stay in here," Chloe's voice softened.

"thanks," Beca sighed in relief and leaned her back on the wall, her eyes wandered to the marble sink. She loves how fancy hotels always have unnecessary hygienic products for them to bring home.

Beca closed her eyes and tried to let the sound of the shower water block away the roaring thunder outside.

 _With one huge thunderclap, the lights in the bathroom went out._

"Oh my god," Beca gasped and tightened her grip on the edge of the sink, "dude, the light is out." she shrieked.

"I know Becs, I have eyes, just stay there and wait till i get to you okay?" Chloe assured the brunette, who's most likely to have a panic attack any second by now. The redhead reached out to her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Becs where are you?" Chloe asked as she reached out one of her hand searching for the brunette blindly, her other hand gripping onto the towel.

"By the door, I opened it but I still can't see anything," Beca replied anxiously, "Gosh why the hell is this bathroom huge, where the fuck are you."

"Babe calm down, I'm coming for you." Chloe chuckled and stepped closer towards the source of the sound. Not being able to see anything, Chloe cautiously took the next step, everything seemed fine until her right foot came in contact with an odd object on the floor.

 _a soap._

 _Shit._

Before Chloe could react, her body lounged forward, collapsing with what seems to be Beca's body and together they fell onto the floor with Chloe on top of the brunette.

"DUde!" Beca squeaked, "My head hurts," she complained as she rubbed the back of her head, "I think I have a concussion."

"Oh stop being so dramatic, I'm sure you're fine." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, as they fell, Chloe placed both her arms behind Beca's head to protect it from crashing hard to the ground, "I protected you just fine. Also, thank god you opened the bathroom door, we fell on the carpet instead of the tiles."

"Thanks for that, I probably would've died if your arms weren't there," Beca joked.

As the pair fell into comfortable silence, they realised the position they were currently in. Chloe's grip on her towel loosened when they fell, her bare chest was currently pressing onto Beca's fully covered one. Upon realising this, Beca felt her cheeks heat up.

"Red, your, um, boobs are like, um, out and about."

"Well, they did need a breath of fresh air."

"Oh my god."

Chloe laughed at how flustered Beca was getting, her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, and she could make out the silhouette of Beca's face. She leaned in and placed her lips on Beca's, the brunette responded almost immediately, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist.

Chloe kissed Beca again and again, each kiss getting more intense than the last. Chloe could feel her heart racing, even after almost a year, every touch, every kiss still manage to weaken her knees, clouding her mind.

 _And the lights went back on._

The pair broke the kiss, both still breathing heavily.

"The light is back on." Chloe breathed out.

"The thunder seemed to have stopped." Beca replied, all the brunette could hear now, is how hard her heart was beating.

"Maybe you should take a shower and join me for the movie night I prepared," Chloe smiled shyly and suggested.

"Yeah, I should." Beca agreed, still trying to catch her breath.

Chloe reached out to the metal bars for towels and supported herself up, now with her bare back completely facing the brunette. Beca averted her gaze uncomfortably, she's still shy and awkward after all.

Wrapping towels around her once again, Chloe gathered her clothes and gave Beca a gentle kiss on the lips before leaving the brunette in the bathroom.

xxx

"The shower was nice," Beca said as she joined Chloe in bed, the redhead already have everything for the movie night prepared. Snacks in bowls, laptop on her lap.

"Why have I never seen this outfit before?" Chloe eyed Beca's choice of outfit and asked.

"Jesse gave it to me as a goodbye gift, he knows I love red pandas so," Becs gestured to her outfit, "Red panda onesie it is."

"You look adorable in it," Chloe smiled.

Making herself comfortable, Beca glanced at the screen, "So, what are we watching tonight?"

"Pay it forward." Chloe answered, "But! Before we start I have something I want to give you." The redhead reached for the small box in her purse, she handed it to Beca with a shy smile on her face, "Here, open it."

"You got this for me?" Beca accepted the box gratefully, "You didn't have to."

"Just open it."

"Okay.." Beca gently removed the blue ribbon and took off the lid of the box, she gasped in awe and cautiously took out the glass sculpture placed in the box, "this is beautiful."

"There's this quote I saw online, it goes something like this.. Advices from a dolphin, have a playful spirit, be curious, find someone you click with, sound out new ideas, glide through the day with ease, find your life's purpose, jump for joy. And the next day I saw this beautiful thing in the fair and just had to buy it and give it to you." Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder and explained, "Do you like it?"

Studying the delicate sculpture carefully, taking in every beautiful details, "I love it." Beca whispered out softly, trying her best to hold back the tears of joy threatening to leave her eyes. Wiping away the single tear that managed to escape her eye, Beca placed the sculpture on the bedside table, and scooted closer to the redhead, "Let's watch the movie."


	15. Chapter 15

"Yesterday was amazing Red," Beca pecked Chloe on the cheek and said. The couple ended up staying up all night, talking about random things that come to mind. Beca enjoyed it so much. She's the kind of girl that enjoys the innocent parts of a relationship, hand holding, cuddling, and just being able to know the other individual on a deeper level.

"I had a great time too, and you're such a cutie when you freak out," Chloe teased, the pair walked hand to hand to Beca's house, the redhead intended on doing so and it has become an unspoken habit between the pair.

"This is me," Beca smiled softly as they approached the door. Chloe gave the brunette's hand a soft squeeze, "thank you, Clary." Beca continued, "I never thought I could find someone like you in my life, you're the reason I'm glad I'm alive," the DJ admitted shyly. Knowing how it's extremely difficult for her girlfriend to get real and talk about her feelings, Chloe pulled Beca into her arms and held on to her as if she never wanted to let her go.

"Are you getting emotional because graduation is coming up soon?" Chloe asked softly into Beca's ear. Beca let out a deep sigh, nodding, "I'm afraid. That everything is going to change. It terrifies me."

Graduation is coming up in less than a week, and everything is just happening so fast. Beca hates the idea of the unknown, she fears that everything she has right now will vanish the next time she opens her eyes.

"You know I'll be by your side no matter what, right?" Chloe confirmed, "I love you too much to let you go." The redhead buried her face deep into Beca's brown way curls, inhaling the intoxicating sweet scent. Slowly pulling back, she locked her eyes with Beca's stormy blue orbs. The brunettes dabbed away her tears with her finger and let out an awkward laugh, "ew, why am I getting emotional?" Chloe tilted her head sideways and smiled, "That means you care, and that you're not a short robot with no emotions."

Rolling her eyes playfully at her girlfriends response, Beca smirked and crossed her arms, "A robot, really?" Chloe giggled and twirled around in a circle, "But a cute one." Beca sighed in content and admired the way the sunlight danced on the redhead's skin, she wished her eyes could snap a picture of this instantly, how Clary's eyes shine always so brightly, and the way her red curls bounce up and down on her shoulders. Everyday Beca falls in love with Clary a little bit more, everything about Clary makes Beca's heart race faster than lightning.

"Come on, it's cold outside, you should head inside," Chloe beamed and said, pushing Beca towards her door. "I'll see you later," Chloe chirped and kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips. Melting into the kiss, Beca pulled the redhead closer into her arms and deepened the kiss. "I love you so much," Beca whispered in between the kiss.

 _It's moments like this Beca never wants to forget._

xxx

With a smile hung on her face, Beca entered the house after bidding goodbye to Clary. She sighed and dropped her stuff by the staircase. She dragged herself to the kitchen and grabbed herself a can of red bull from the fridge and sat down on the stool by the kitchen counter.

"Who is she?" A deep voice boomed from behind.

Beca rolled her eyes, knowing _perfectly_ who this voice belongs to.

"Why do you care?" Beca replied dryly, not even bothering to turn around to look her dad in the eyes.

"You were kissing a girl," Beca's dad stated, "I thought you were done with your whole sinful experimentation phase."

"Sinful? Are you fucking serious dad?" Beca slammed her can of drink hard on the counter and spun around to face the man, "She is my girlfriend, someone who's been there for me even when I tried to push them away, I love her, so just fucking accept it."

"Her name is Clary, isn't it. I heard you two having your sickening confession out there." Beca's dad said.

"Yeah.. so what?" Beca raised her brow and questioned.

"I have connections, honey." Beca's dad laughed coldly, "I have my ways, don't forget that. I'm a powerful man."

"What are you implying?" Beca narrowed her eyes, she doesn't like the tone.

"I'm just saying that all I have to do is make a few phone calls, and I can guarantee your so called girlfriend doesn't graduate from college." Beca's dad smirked.

"You won't do that," Beca gritted her teeth, she can't let her dad mess up Clary's education.

"I've done many things, Beca." the man said as he casually poured himself a cup of water, "Break up with her, or I'll make her life living hell."

"Why do you always have to ruin my relationship, has this become your fucking annoying hobby?" Beca spat back, the calmness in her blue orbs replaced by a raging storm.

"I just want what's best for you." the man sipped on the water and replied with a smile. A disgusting one, Beca might add. "I give you until the day before graduation Beca. Make the right choice. And don't try doing anything funny, my people are everywhere and I will know"

xxx

"How was last night?" Amy wriggled her brows playfully at Chloe as soon as the redhead practically pranced in the room, "Did y'all have wild and romantic sex?"

Beaming, Chloe replied with a wink, "Nope, but we had a deep conversation, I feel like we're connected on a deeper level now." The redhead sat down on the couch and joined her roommates.

"You've become bold hun," Stacie teased, "When I first met you, you blush at the word sex, look how far my girl has come, I'm so proud." The brunette chuckled and gave Chloe's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Isn't it short shack's birthday tomorrow, have you planned anything?" Amy chimed in and asked.

"I'm going to stay up tonight, be the first one to sing her happy birthday." Chloe gave her roommates a cheeky grin, "and in summer I'm going to have her meet my family, I'm sure they'll love her!"

Chloe hasn't really told her brothers much about Beca, and all Aubrey knows of Beca is that she's a softy trying to act badass. So yes, they have zero clue what Beca's like. That's the reason why Chloe decided to show her family how amazing Beca is. Moreover, since its after graduation, Chloe can finally tell Beca who she really is. She loves Clary Guetta, this fake character her brother made up, but she's a Beale after all, and she feels bad keeping her true identity from Beca.

"Woooo I think I hear wedding bells, I call bridesmaid," Amy cheered, "Back in Tasmania, I was voted the best bridesmaid to be, so choose me Clary, you'll have no regrets."

"I'm starting to think that you made up all the voting stories," Stacie narrowed her eyes at the Aussie.

"Not Aussie, no opinion MATe," Amy smiled smugly and shifted her attentions back to the redhead sitting there giggling carefreely.

"No, we're not getting married Amy, she's just meeting my family," Chloe laughed, "you guys should come along as well."

"Oooo yes, your brother is a funny dude, I'd love to meet him again," Stacie squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

Her best friends deserves to know her true identity as well, Chloe thought to herself,

"Hell yeah," Amy added, "Guess my boyfriends back home will have to wait a few more days for my return. But isn't your family coming to graduation?"

"Something about work came up, so none of them can make it," Chloe replied sadly, "They messaged me the other day, I'm so sad about it because I really was looking forward to them meeting all of you."

"It's fine Clary, my family can't come as well, at least we have each other," Stacie comforted and leaned her head on the redheads shoulder.

"Remember to take pictures, i'm sure they'd be happy to see them." Amy grinned, "I can be your professional photographer, snap snap."

Amy and Stacie continued teasing Chloe on her soon to happen, kind of, wedding. Chloe laughed along at all the bizarre wedding ideas they came up with.

 _She's gonna miss this, hanging out with these awesome weirdos every single day._

xxx

Make up all smeared up, Beca has been in her room crying for hours. She knows what her father is capable of, if he intends on making Clary's life miserable, it'll definitely happen. That's the last thing Beca wants.

Beca slowly walked herself to her bathroom, she stared into her reflection in the mirror, her eyes are all red and puffy and she just looks like a girl who's out of ideas. She can't really talk to anyone about it, she has to figure out a way to fix this.

She paced back and forth in her room, contemplating what she can do to get her dad off her back. Her father is a businessman, and indeed has a sly mind. Knowing the old man, he might've already called his men and have them follow either herself or Clary. Hell it's even possible to have their phone hacked just to keep track of the pair.

 _Yes, her dad is THIS scary._

Rubbing her temples furiously, Beca came to this conclusion in hope to save herself and Clary from her dads jaws. She hastily took out her small note pad and scribbled a few words on it.

Finishing up, she sighed and glanced at the words she just wrote, "I hope he buys this." she mumbled to herself.

The brunette yawned and her eyes landed on the clock in front of her

 **11:59PM**

She stood up slowly from her desk chair, she didn't realize how late it got. The brunette grabbed a plain white T shirt and a pair of shorts for her PJs. Brainstorming how she could deal with her dad has really sucked out the energy out of her, now all she wants is to take a warm shower and get to sleep. she needs to rest desperately.

As she picked up her clothes and towels, her ring tone brought her back to reality. Placing her things down, she picked up her phone without checking the caller ID.

"hello?" she answered tiredly

"omg Becs did i wake you?" a familiar voice asked worriedly

Smiling at the familiarity, Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she's been holding. It's amazing how a simple voice could calm her down, and let her smile even when she didn't feel like smiling.

"no, i was just going to take a shower," Beca answered, "what's up?"

"did you seriously forget that today's your birthday?" Chloe asked, Beca could picture her girlfriend wearing an amused smile on her face right now, "it's 12 AM!" The redhead squeaked excitedly on the other side.

"Oh shit, really?" Beca widened her eyes, she's been too focused on her girlfriend and how happy Clary made her that she completely forgot that her birthdays is in fact coming up. Not that she celebrates it anyways.

Growing up, Beca slowly came to the conclusion that birthdays really aren't worth celebrating, and every year, still holding on to that shred of hope, her 'friends' always proved her point. The only 3 years Beca actually looked forwards to her birthday was when she was in high school, because Jesse being the cliche annoying friend he is, he ALWAYS makes a big deal of Becas birthdays. He throws small parties, knowing perfectly well how beca is with crowds, and buys pizza, a few cans of red bull's, and just hangs out with his friend. It may not be anything fancy, but Beca truly appreciates Jesse for doing that, it shows that he cares and that she matters in his life.

"It's such an important day Becs, don't you dare forget it again, if you weren't born, i'll most definitely live my life miserably." Chloe pouted.

"If i wasn't born, you wouldn't know me red," Beca teased sarcastically.

"I'd still feel empty though, not knowing why there's this void in my chest that seems to be impossible to fill," Chloe argued, "anyways i hope you're sitting, because you're about to get your mind blown away."

"oh am i?" Beca raised her brow and smirked, "now how are you g-"

"happy birthday to you," Chloe started singing softly, cutting the brunette off.

Zipping her mouth shut, Beca smiled shyly and gripped on to her cell tighter. She loves it when Clary sings, it brings her a sense of serenity.

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear beca, happy birthday to you." Chloe ended the verse softly, "happy birthday Becs, I love you."

Tears already streaming down her face, "I love you too red," Beca managed to croak out, she hates how vulnerable she feels now, thanks to her dad. Something all of a sudden flashed through her mind, "hey Clary, listen."

"yeah?" The redhead replied, probably have her head tilted to one side. It's a habit of hers Beca realized over the years she's known her.

"Can we meet up? Tomorrow?" Beca asked, "ive got something i need to give you."

If she's gonna do this, she needs to do it right. The slightest mess up could lead to her dad messing up Clary's life.

"yeah of course," Chloe chirped, can't wait to see you babe. Now go shower and get yourself some sleep, I know how you love it over me."

"Shut up," Beca chuckled, "Meet you at noon by the lake okay?"

"Ill be there."

Beca sighed as she hung off her phone, she's probably going to bed later than usual. She grabbed out her notepad, a bigger one this time, and ripped off the first page.

 _Dear Clary, i have something I need you to do, just until graduation.._

Beca started writing, in hope that Clary could understand.

xxx

Beca was woken up by the sound of pouring rain outside, the drops hitting on the roof creating a steady rhythm.

She yawned lazily and glanced at her clock.

 **9:30 AM**

she woke up later than usual, but since it's sunday, it's totally acceptable. Stretching her arms out wide, trying to force out the fatigue stored in her chest.

The rain outside was not getting any smaller, it depresses Beca a bit, she never liked pouring rain, especially the ones that lead up to thunder storms.

She grabbed a plain velvet tank top and a pair of ripped skinny black jeans from her closet, and from beneath the furniturec she pulled out her pair of converse. She's going for the casual look today.

It's a 15 minutes walk from her place to the lake, but she figured she should leave early and hang at a Cafe near by. Home doesn't really feel home right now.

The brunette swung her bag over her shoulder and walked herself to the kitchen. Glancing around, her father was no where to be seen. On the kitchen counter, Beca saw a note, she narrowed her eyes and picked it up.

 _Beca honey, I've got meetings all day, here's 50 dollars, fix yourself your own meals. About what I said earlier about that girl, I'm being serious and i hope you actually listen for once. It's all for your own good, i'm doing this only because i care and i love you._

 _Dad_

rolling her eyes, Beca sighed softly and took out the small piece of paper she wrote the other night.

Please buy this, she silently prayed to herself. Putting the piece of paper right next to her dads note.

 _Dad, I will break up with Clary if only you promise to leave her alone. I will listen to you and be with the boy you approve._

 _Beca_

Reading over the words she wrote once more, the brunette felt an indescribable pain on her chest, she hates what she's doing. Beca shook her head in distress and left the house, with another bigger piece of paper securely placed in her bag.

xxx

 **11:30 AM**

Gently opening the box, Chloe admired the ornament she bought one week in advance. It's a symbol of love and promise, and she can't wait to give it to Beca and witness the look on her face.

The piece of jewellery is of classic elegance, this beautiful platinum pendant showcases a 1.00 carat brilliant Blue Nile Signature. Ideal princess cut diamond set in a contemporary floating bail design with a luxurious adjustable length chain. On one end is a dolphin locket, with the words _Chloe loves Beca_ engraved on it.

Chloe decided to give this to Beca and ask her to open it after graduation. May there finally be no more secrets between the pair.

It's raining outside, pouring. Chloe took out her purple umbrella and tip toed outside. Seeing that classes are mostly over, Amy and Stacie are both still sound asleep at this hour. Closing the door quietly, Chloe's grip on her purse tightened since she's very excited to see Beca.

Approaching the lake, Chloe took out the box from her purse and opened it. Her finger traced along the engraved text.

Beca always has this thing for dolphins, and Chloe as well. This beautiful animal has become a symbol of hope and fate to the pair.

Still holding on tight to the umbrella, Chloe inhaled deeply of the outdoor scent.

 _Refreshing._

She loves rain, and the calming effect it has on her.

xxx

 **11:57 AM**

"Shit shit shit," Beca murmured to herself, traffic today was tragic, she's been stuck on the road for almost an hour now and she's going to be late. Looking to the direction of the lake, she thought to herself, "If i ran, I could get there in a few minutes, 10 minutes max."

Beca pulled her car to the side and stuffed her phone and earphones in her bag, swinging it over her shoulder once again, a piece of paper fell out of her bag. Beca groaned in annoyance and reached for the note. She can't leave without that. After her failed attempt of fixing her own hair, the brunette grabbed her umbrella and got out of her car.

The rain has gotten smaller, but it can still be classified as 'pouring'. The strong wind and the pouring rain combined isn't really Beca's scene. The brunette feels wet and slimy and gross, ugh how she hates weather like this.

She looked to the left and the right, no cars in sight, great. Blocking her face from the rigorous raindrops attacking her, Beca sped up her pace and walked towards the other side of the road.

Just as things couldn't get more annoying, the wind managed to snatch the piece of paper from Beca. Cursing at the wind, the brunette huffed and knelt down to pick it up.

"My relationship depends on you now buddy," Beca whispered as she finally got hold of the piece of paper, "Don't abandon me just yet."

The brunette patted her knees as she stood up, she neatly folded up the paper and put it in her bag.

A loud honk shocked her all of a sudden, Beca snapped her head to the source of the noise.

A bright light flashed between her eyes.

She could hear titanium playing softly in the background, its Chloe's ringtone. She tried reaching for the phone, but everything just hurts, so much.

She felt stinging pain on her abdomen, and everything went black.

xxx

 **12:23 PM**

Chloe frowned as she checked her watch, Beca was never the one to be late to any of their dates. Even if she's running late, she'd definitely call in advance and apologise repeatedly.

The redhead played with her gift for Beca with her fingers nervously, zero idea why Beca still hasn't arrived yet.

 _Chloe 12:24 PM_

 _Becs? where are you i'm worried._

Shooting her girlfriend a quick text, Chloe wandered around her surroundings, the rain stopped and sun was shining from behind the clouds.

 **1:23 PM**

Beca still hasn't responded to her text, now Chloe is really concerned. The fact that Beca hasn't picked up any of her calls terrifies her. This is out of the ordinary, Chloe knows for a fact that Beca is not only addicted to her but also her phone. She should've picked up by now.

Figuring that waiting here won't solve the problem, the redhead gathered her belongings and decided to walk to Beca's house and see if the brunette overslept or something. Deep down Chloe hopes desperately that Beca indeed just overslept. The redhead has a weird feeling in her stomach and she wished nothing was wrong.

 **1:57 PM**

"Becs are you home? You didn't pick up and I'm worried." Chloe shouted as her hand banged on the door, "Becs, you better open the door now or-"

The door swung open, revealing a man in a suit. He clearly looks distressed and restless.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I'm looking for Beca sir." Chloe lowered her volume and asked politely, "Mr. Mitchell is it?"

Raising a brow, the old man snarled, "You're that bitch that little brat has been dating aren't you? Well let me tell you something, you're nothing to her, you're just a toy, a toy to satisfy her experimenting phase."

Offended, Chloe hung her mouth wide open. Yup, this rude old man is no doubt Beca's dad, she can now understand why Beca hates her dad so much. She folded her hands in front of her chest and replied sternly, "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But what you just said is very offensive, I suggest you take that back. I'm not even going to believe what you just said because what Beca and I have is indeed very real. But I'm guessing a man like you, with that attitude can never get a chance to experience true love like this."

"Hah," Beca's dad let out a laugh, "I'm just gonna show you a proof then, she told me herself that you're not worth it." The man took out a piece of note from his pocket and handed it to Chloe.

Reading over the note, it was as if it sucked out all the hope and happiness out of Chloe, the handwriting is Beca's indeed.

 _But why?_

"Please.. just let me talk to her." Chloe croaked out, trying to hold back her tears.

"She can't talk right now," Beca's dad narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "and don't you ever try to contact her again." With that harshly said, he slammed the door shut right before Chloe's nose.

xxx

"Get me her stats please, hurry." A voice shouted.

"ER 1 is available, get her in, she's in critical condition." Another one shouted.

Beca frowned and struggled to open her eyes, everything was white, she wondered where she was. One thing that's on her mind is that she needs to get to Clary, she needs to give her that note. She needs to let her know that she loves her.

"Leave her here and get the ER room prepped COME ON COME ON," one voice called urgently.

"I'll go get neuro!"

And it all quieted down, only with noises of the beeping of the machines.

"Umph," Beca grunted, with her last breath, she managed to rip off all the needles stuck into her skin, biting back the pain, she tried keeping her eyes open, she could feel blood trickling down her forehead, giving her a hard time to have a clear sight.

Not having that much energy left, Beca fell off the bed, the pain was the one thing keeping her awake, and she's oddly grateful of that, because this will help keep her awake so she could finally get to Clary.

Reaching out to the blurriness in front of her, she doesn't know where she's going, and she's not sure if she could get up again. All she knew at the moment is to crawl forward, crawl forward for Clary.

 _Just keep crawling…_

 _Just keep crawling…_

"What is she doing on the floor? Pick her up and take her to the ER!" One voice commanded in panic.

Beca felt her body being dragged up by four strong arms, she had no choice but to lean on to the support.

 _Clary._

 _I love you._

xxx

"Clary, are you okay?" Amy said, as she handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

Chloe was sobbing softly in Stacie arms, when she got back to her dorm, Amy and Stacie noticed that something was wrong immediately and offered to make her hot chocolate and a to be a source of comfort.

"Clary, I know I once hated Beca, but after knowing her for this past few years, and knowing her better as a friend, I'm sure she won't leave just like that. She loves you too much." Stacie wiped away Chloe's tears gently, heartbroken at the sight of her innocent friend experiencing heart break for the very first sight.

"I was going to give her this," Chloe whispered as she took out the necklace from her purse, the words engraved on it seems bitter sweet at this moment.

"It's beautiful Clary," Stacie complimented after studying the piece of ornament carefully, "Keep it, don't throw it away, it's a symbol of your love for Beca."

"But she left her," Amy said coldly, "Didn't she write her dad that note?"

It was weird seeing Amy pissed off like this, the Aussie was mad, because Beca hurt Clary. She's not sure what happened to Beca but truth is Clary still got hurt, so when Beca shows up (if she does), the Aussie is planning on giving her some ass kicking.

"A love this strong is worth remembering," Stacie soothed, and gave Chloe a light squeeze.

"What should I do?" Chloe sobbed and tightened her grip on the ornament, "I'm supposed to head back to LA in a few days. What if Beca comes looking for me?"

"If she does, I'll kick her ass first, yah know, as a punishment for hurting you, then I'll drag her to your doorsteps personally and have her apologise to you." Amy stated, "Nobody hurts my friend."

"Clary listen to me," Stacie smiled softly, "If you two are meant to be, you'll find your way back to each other, only time will tell."

Nodding at Stacie's words, Chloe buried her face deeper into the long legged brunette's neck. Hoping that everything would be alright.

xxx

Late at night, Chloe decided to take a walk, in attempt to calm her already messed up mind. Without her even realising it, she found herself at Beca's doorsteps. The light of Beca's room was out, it was as if Beca just vanished into thin air. The redhead decided to dial Beca's cell one last time.. sadly, no one answered.

She hates this feeling, she feels hopeless, and out of ideas.

Not knowing what to do, a single tear rolled down Chloe's cheek, she slowly walked herself to the sidewalk, on her side was a green trash bin with its lid opened, and a familiar object caught her eye. Chloe reached over and her heart shattered at the sight, it was the ice sculpture of a dolphin she gave Beca just yesterday. At one glance at the sculpture, Chloe felt something snap inside of her.

 _Why._

 _What went wrong?_

The redhead knelt down to the ground, letting out a desperate cry, why does this hurt so much, why is this what she gets for loving so hard. What did she do to deserve this? Tears continue streaming down her cheeks and she made no effort stopping them, she needs to let the pain out.

After who knows how many hours, she took out her phone, and with her remaining energy she dialled Stacie, hoping the brunette could pick her up at this ungodly hour. Chloe helped herself up by holding on to the trash bin, and reluctantly she dropped the one symbolisation of her and Beca's love back to the can.

 _If this is what she gets for loving._

 _She might as well not love at all._

 _She doesn't want to experience this type of pain ever again._

 _ **Ever.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Why are you doing this Chloe?" Aubrey asked, concern written all over her face, "Is it because of Beca?"

"No, not at all," Chloe replied with a smile on her face, "I just want a fresh look, you know, since I'm starting a new stage of my life."

"Okay then.." Aubrey said, still not fully convinced, "It's gonna take awhile for me to get used to though."

"Bree, I'm just getting rid of my glasses and dying my hair blonde, nothing out of the ordinary." Chloe laughed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary? Everything that you're doing currently is out of the ordinary," Aubrey squinted her eyes and said, "Like why on earth are you coming to me for fashion advices? You usually don't care what other people think."

"I just figured I should try looking presentable since I'm taking over the CEO position in Chad's company," Chloe sighed, "It'd be a good way for me to get rid of the past as well."

"Alright," Aubrey said softly, she knows how badly Chloe was hurt by Beca, still not understanding why the famous Beca Mitchell would just leave without saying anything to Chloe, some things just don't add up.

Aubrey knows Chloe, she could tell something about her best friend changed the day she fetched her at the airport. Something was missing from her eyes, something that makes Chloe, Chloe. Whether its trust, innocence or something worse, love. Aubrey can't exactly know for sure.

"Miss, are you ready?" Alex, the family stylist asked Chloe.

"Yeah, let's get it over with." Chloe replied.

Alex nodded and started applying hair dye on Chloe's red hair. Staring at her own reflection in the mirror, Chloe took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for this new look that is awaiting her.

Today is the day Chloe says goodbye to Clary Guetta, the ginger who always wears this dorky black framed glasses and has zero sense in fashion.

Today, Chloe Beale will be reborn.

And she'll never look back.

xxx

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

 **LA**

"Have you ever had your heart broken? Do you hate the person who hurt you? Because of them, it seems as if you could never bring yourself to fall for anyone else. Losing the ability to love, but have you ever thought of it this way? When you're crying at night, hating yourself for being such a mess, they might be crying harder than you. They want to find you, and tell you face to face, even if the whole world's against us, i still want to be with you. Red, if you hear my voice, you definitely will know who I am. I'm in LA, although I don't know where you are right now, but I want you to know, I've never once stopped looking for you." the DJ paused, "Its two thirty already, it's time for me to say goodbye bye to you until we meet tomorrow on air with more songs, story times and the answer to today's question! But, before I go, my song pick of the day is "I won't give up". Love is that one thing that keeps my heart beating, I hope you, listening to this on the other side, has already found the one, don't ever let them go. Till then, Beca signing off. Bye!"

Ending her radio session, Beca exhaled softly and removed her headphones. She glanced up from her radio booth and saw Jesse waving at her excitedly, she rolled her eyes in response. Before leaving the booth, she turned off the devices and placed the CDs back in the shelves.

 **It's been 3 years.**

Locking up the booth, Beca's mind wandered to Clary, her bouncy ginger hair, her voice, her smile, her eyes, and her laugh. Oh my god is her laugh magical.

 _She misses her favorite redhead._

"Hey Becaw, nice show today!" Jesse tapped the DJ's shoulder and grinned, "You've only been at the station for 3 months and you already gained a huge fanbase, I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, thanks for introducing me to this part time job, it's nice being able to play some of my own songs on the radio, although I'd much rather focus on making more music." Beca frowned slightly and said, "It's really hard to make it in LA."

"One day, the right people will hear your music and they'll love it, patience Becaw." Jesse reassured.

"Thanks dude, that means a lot, why are you here anyways?" Beca asked.

"Oh, I'm here for a conference meeting at noon, got some advertising stuff to go through with the station manager. Also, I'm here to celebrate your success."

"My success? What?"

"For hanging in there 100 days, it's your 100th day working here," Jesse grinned, " Also, how long have we known each other?"

"Um, high school four years, college four years, and one, two.. eleven? Oh shit, we old as fuck dude." Beca counted with her fingers and replied.

"What do you think about going back to the place where we first met?"

xxx

Walking along the riverside, Beca and Jesse enjoyed the comfortable silence shared between them. This was the place where the pair first met, and Beca can still remember that day clearly.

High school Beca sat on the riverbank and took in the magnificent scenery in front of her, the sky was splashed with a light shade of orange, like when an artist accidentally spilled a can of orange paint on a blank piece of paper and somehow in all the chaos, it is art, and it gives people a sense of serenity.

The brunette was having a specifically bad day, she had a fight with her father before she left for school, and school didn't make anything better. Tom and his army of skanks love giving her a bad time. They wouldn't go as far as actually physically harming her in any way, but the taunting and the teasing was enough, it was more than enough to shatter Beca's already fragile heart.

Lets just say that she hasn't been doing well since her mother moved out.

Had it not been the dorky brunette boy that so rudely interrupted her thoughts with stupid movie references related to the sky, Beca would probably drown so further down into her sadness, and could never find a way out again.

So this is their place, the place where Jesse rescued Beca from her own demons.

"Whats on your mind?" Jesse asked, snapping the shorter brunette back to reality.

"um, just thinking about the day we first met," Becs replied with a small smile

"It seemed like you needed company, and that I could offer," Jesse grinned, "and I'm glad I did," he added, "Because that action earned me a friend for life."

"Quit being sappy," Beca rolled her eyes, "I just…" The brunette sighed and glanced at the beautiful scenery resting ahead of her, the sky is just as orange as she remembered, and she couldn't shake off the thought of wishing that she get to share this beauty with Clary.

"You're thinking about her again right?" Jesse whispered.

Not being able to reply, Beca let a single drop of tear roll down her eyes, this past 3 years, never had she once stopped thinking about the redhead.

"You still can't forget Clary Guetta," Jesse spoke, more like to himself instead of to the petite girl in front of him. He gently took her hands and lead them to a wooden bench nearby and gestured the sad girl to sit down.

"Beca, you've been looking for her through your DJ show since you got the job, and even before then, you knocked in basically all the doors in LA asking about her. it's been 3 years, don't you think it's about time you f-"

"Don't," Beca interrupted, "don't you dare say the word."

"I have to Beca, you know, a lot of people often dwell on the past and forget to cherish the people that are here with them, in the present." Jesse began, "I want you to be happy, you have no idea how much it hurts to see you like this. You deserve to be happy, but you're not giving yourself the chance. I hate to say this, but have it ever occurred to you that Clary might be happy now, without you? She might have a family of her own and has never thought of you?"

"Jesse.."

"It's time to move on, let her go."

xxx

It was a quiet walk home.

Beca decided that she needed some space, so she turned down Jesses offer to drive her home. The brunette unlocked the door and threw her bag on her bed. As the brunette let her hair down, her eyes locked on the dolphin glass sculpture sitting on her bedside table.

 _flashback_

 _"where are you going Beca you can't walk around, you just woke up from surgery!" Beca's father stated frantically, "Stay in bed!"_

 _"I need to get to Clary, she's waiting for me." Beca replied, she was feeling so many kind of pain right now. Her head is throbbing and her chest all the way down to her ankles all hurt like hell. Her vision is blurry and all she could make out is where the light is._

 _Beca's in no state to walk, she's too fragile. She let herself fall to the ground, ignoring her father's screaming. She could do this, right? Just keep crawling and she'll get to Clary eventually. Just follow the light and she'll reach the light of her life right?_

 _"Beca Mitchell will you please stop, there's no use looking for her, graduation was yesterday, she left, Beca, get over it!" Beca's dad stated in the background, and gestured the nurses to stop Beca from squirming helplessly on the ground._

 _"No, she must be worried sick and will still be looking for me, she won't leave without knowing I'm okay," Beca argued weakly, the pain is starting to get unbearable, the only thing keeping her awake is the thought of meeting Clary._

 _"No, She. Left. Already," Beca's father replied, emphasizing the words clearly, "I made her leave and told her that you didn't want to see her ever again."_

 _With the remaining energy she has inside her, and the rage boiling in her veins, Beca glared at the man standing in front of her, "Why the fuck did you say that," She growled._

 _"She will never give up if I say nothing, so I interfered, because I know what's best for you, you got over your first phase, and you'll get over this redhead as well. Them you will finally find the boy of your dreams and get married happily," He stated._

 _The atmosphere in the patients room shifted, Beca could sense how uncomfortable the nurses and the doctor were with her father's statement, she could also feel the love she's ever had for her father being flushed down in a toilet._

 _She's had enough of him._

 _"Leave." Beca said coldly, not even bothering to look up._

 _"But honey.."_

 _"Don't fucking honey me, i told you to leave."_

 _"Beca-"_

 _The doctor standing by Beca's bed finally had enough and spoke up, "sir, your daughter just got out of a huge surgery, it'd be best if you give her some space."_

 _"fine." Beca's dad snapped, and muttered some complaints before leaving the room._

 _seeing her father's departure, Beca let out a shaky breath, "Thank you," Beca whispered gratefully._

 _"Not at all, now get some rest, you need to get better for your girlfriend." The doctor smiled softy and gestured the nurses to follow her out of the room._

 _Glancing at her own reflection in the TV screen in front of her, she could see how much of a mess she was._

 _She was weak and fragile, but she was also fucking furious._

 _Her father can chase away Clary Guetta, but Beca sure as hell is going to find the redhead, no matter where she is now._

 _Where are you red, I need you in my life._

 _I love you._

 _xxx_

 _By the time the hospital discharged her, Beca has recovered tremendously, there may still be bandages around her head, but at least she could function like a proper human being._

 _Leave. Is the only thing on her mind now. She needs to leave her father, and go find Clary. The redhead must be really pissed at her, for she's answered none of Beca's calls and texts._

 _Beca sighed as she threw the remaining luggage of hers in Jesse's car. The boy was more than willing to help her and he rushed here as soon as he got her call. Jesse is the only person she has now. Before leaving, Beca stole one last glance at the house she's been living in for the last five years, she let out a deep sigh and turned around only to find herself knocking over the trash can._

 _A small thing fell out of it and it caught Beca's eyes, it was the glass sculpture that Clary gave her. Why was this in the garbage can in the first place?_

 _The petite brunette picked up the sculpture and held it tightly in her hands, "hey little fella," she whispered sadly, trying to hold back her tears. I never intended on throwing you away, please tell her that. Tell her that I'm sorry, and that I miss her very much."_

 _flashback over_

She was crying, the tears were streaming down her face.

The sculpture did that. It has been the Clary in Beca's life for the past 3 years, and Beca would talk to it and it could somehow make her feel better, because it was as if she was talking to Clary.

"its been three years and you still haven't showed up, you're gonna be so dead when i finally se you again." Beca threatened weakly, her voice shaking. "You know, since my parents divorce, I know right? Finally," She chuckled, "I moved back to LA with Jesse, he helped me find a place and a job, and has been helping me find you, he was my emotional support. He talked some sense into me today, that maybe Im the only one holding on to this relationship. That maybe you have already moved on. Maybe It's time I finally accept the life that Im living right now. A life without you."

xxx

"for those who's been listening to my show for awhile, you all know I'm looking for a redhead, but someone told me awhile ago, maybe this redhead doesn't want to see me ever again, maybe she's already moved on from me. so, I'm officially moving on now, here i hope that wherever she is, she's happy, thats all that matters, heres a little song i wrote, think of you, I hope you enjoy."

 **It's been awhile, I should be moved on**

 **'Cause I shouldn't be writing you this song**

 **Haven't crossed my mind for so long**

 **But tonight you're the movie, I want to leave on**

 **Not enough rooms in this house**

 **To hold all the treasures we found**

 **Evidence of us all around**

 **Your fingerprints all over who I am now**

 **Uuh,**

 **We wished on these stars, they were ours**

 **They remind me of you**

 **I'm still letting you go, I just want you to know**

 **That I think of you, think of you,**

 **Think of you, think of you**

xxx

A black BMW pulled up, and a gorgeous woman stepped out of the vehicle gracefully. Her blonde wavy curls rested gently on her shoulders, her black dress hugged her curves perfectly. Everything she has on her screams wealthy. Her fingers rested on the side of her sunglasses, her face was flawless and the red lipsticks really makes her stand out in the crowd. She looks just like a model from the Victoria's secret fashion show.

Leaving the car, the female entered the luxurious restaurant and headed towards the table deep inside. she stole everyones attention, every single person, male and female had their jaws wide open, admiring the beauty that is in front of them. As she entered the building she took off her sunglasses elegantly. Through her bright blue orbs, we see confidence, and a hint of playfulness.

Everybody, meet _Chloe Beale_.

The beautiful blonde joined another girl at a table, she rested her chin gently on her palms and winked flirtatiously at the other girl.

"baby i thought you weren't coming" the girl whined and pouted.

"My apologies, I was just a bit caught up with work."

"do you love me?" The girl spoke out of the blue, catching Chloe off guard.

"I like you" Chloe tilted her head and replied. I don't believe in love, the blonde thought to herself.

"what do you like about me?" The girl looked at Chloe with admiration and asked.

"because you're pretty," The blonde shrugged. Not really making an effort to keep the conversation going.

"You're so sweet," The girl blushed, obviously oblivious to the fact that Chloe wasn't really into her, "when will i meet your family, I wish I have a chance to get to know them better."

"But we're not getting married babe, why will I take you to my family?" Chloe asked in confusion

"so you're not serious about me?" The girl frowned, "we've been together for months have and this is how you treat me?"

"when two people are together, one big taboo is getting serious about each other, when that happens both of them are screwed," Chloe leaned in and explained seriously, before she gets a chance to continue, her phone started blasting titanium.

"hold on honey, phone call," Chloe held up her finger and swiped out her phone, "hello Grace, aw i miss you, of course I'm free, okay then see you later," Chloe hung up the phone and looked at the girl sitting across of her apologeticlly, "sorry i have plans, bye."

"dont leave me Chloe, why are you always like this, do I mean nothing to you?" the girl sobbed, tears already pouring out her eyes.

Seeing this, Chloe's eyes softened, just for a moment, and the hard exterior built up again, "don't cry, listen closely, don't ever cry for anyone, _nobody_ is worth your tears."


	17. chapter 17

"Chloe!" Stacie squealed and gave her friend a hug, she dragged Chloe into her apartment where Amy and her share, "Amy's not gonna be here tonight so it'll only be two of us."

Chloe laughed at how energetic Stacie was, and sat down on the couch in the living room while the long legged brunette fixed her a drink.

"Here," Stacie said and handed her a cup of coffee, "So how's my fav spy doing?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I'm not a spy Stacie, how many times do I have to say that?"

"Well, no normal people change their name and study as an undercover in university." Stacie shrugged, "I still prefer to call you Clary to be honest, you have no idea how confused I was when you told us Clary isn't your real name, and the fact that you're actually very rich."

Right after Chloe's breakdown when seeing her gift for Beca in the garbage can, Stacie picked her up at midnight and drove them back to their dorm. That night Chloe came clean and told her roommates everything, the truth. Who she was, and everything about her family.

The two girls offered to keep their friend company in LA, though Chloe insisted that she didn't need any. Amy and Stacie know that deep down, Chloe needs it more than anyone else.

Over the years, they definitely noticed Chloe's change in personality, and they are definitely worried. They thought about going to Chloe's family and figure out a way to help her. However Chloe, for some reason, never wanted them to meet her family. She's become a pretty private person and rarely opens up to people.

 _She isn't the one to blame though._

"So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be driving your Ferrari around making everyone in LA jealous?" Stacie teased. The brunette knows that this is not the real Chloe, it's a disguise, the innocent girl they met years ago isn't the one to show off. She's still hurting, and being heartless is her defense mechanism.

"I just got back from Patina restaurant, this one girl I'm seeing is growing to attached and I left," Chloe shrugged.

"You left her there? " Stacie asked.

Chloe nodded and took a sip of her coffee, Latte, just how she likes it.

Stacie hummed in response and joined Chloe on the couch. She studied her best friend silently, She won't deny the fact that Chloe looks stunning now, her blonde curls and her outfits are always the center of attention. However, Stacie's seen Chloe in red hair, and she prefers the look instead. The old Chloe, or Clary, depends on what you want to call her, may not be the best at dressing up, however her innocence and personality makes her the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

 _Stacie misses the old Chloe._

"Don't you think you should really stop hitting on every girl you see though, you're like me in college." Stacie said, "doesn't it make you feel empty?"

Chloe bit her bottom lips and didn't reply.

"you deserve to be with someone who loves you Chloe, you're the most amazing person I know, don't tell Amy I said that."

Chloe sighed and placed her mug on the table in front of her, "What's the point of caring and giving if in the end you still get your heart shattered, Id rather go for the no strings attached lifestyle."

"Not everyone is Beca Mitchell you know that right?"

Chloe froze at the mention of her ex girlfriend, she's been avoiding this name for three years. Only Stacie has the courage to bring up her name. Chloe took a deep breath and looked Stacie in the eyes.

"That's exactly the point, _not everyone is Beca Mitchell._ As much as I hate her for what she did to me, I also hate the fact that I can never love anyone as much as I loved her."

xxx

Beca walked in the radio station after she had lunch with Jesse, and Jessica, the girl who's in charge of the incoming calls of her channel greeted the DJ with a wide smile and said, "Beca, during the call in session today, one audience specifically requested that he wants to apologize to his wife, and to express how much he loves her on your show."

"Cool, just let me know when he's up," Beca nodded, her radio show not only consists of her story telling and sharing her own music, she also interacts with her fans through the call in sessions, she's not the kind of show host that gets all distant after they gain a certain level of fame.

Beca entered her booth and switched on the light, she glanced at the scenery the window in her booth offers, the radio station is located on the 8th floor of a tall building near the city center of LA. From where she works, she could see the Hollywood Sign sitting peacefully on Mount Lee from afar.

The brunette fixed her hair and gently placed her headphones over her ears, she glanced at Jessica and the girl gave her a thumbs up, meaning it's time to get the show started. Beca turned on the devices in the booth, from outside of the booth, the on air sign lighted up.

"Hi, it's Beca again, meeting you on air. A place where no boundaries exist, because the power of music alone is able to blur all the differences between us." Beca started her show, as always with confidence shining through. This is her chance to escape reality, to be herself.

Watching the brunette host her show from the outside, Jessica smiled softly. Beca started her show not too long ago but has already managed to gain all of her respect. She has a beautiful voice, one of the main reasons why the audience are so in love with her, and sometimes when nobody is around, she would start singing this song, Jessica has never heard of it before but the melody and the lyrics are beautiful. She couldn't make out the exact lyrics, but she is sure that the lyrics include the words "without you…" "sail in the storm…" "sad song…"

Beca always seem so sad when singing the song, Jessica could tell that the song either means a lot to her or that it links to an important memory from her past. The DJ rarely talks about her past, and out of respect, Jessica choose not to ask her about it. When it's time, maybe they'll get a chance to talk about it.

"It's finally time for the session everyone's waiting for, we already have a few audiences queued, and someone told me that Mr. Beale has something he really wants to say to his wife." Beca said, "let's get him on air."

xxx

"Chloe Anne Beale, what are you doing," Aubrey huffed as the blonde dragged her towards the black BMW parked in front of Aubrey's place. Ignoring her best friend's complaints, Chloe pushed her into the car and helped her with the seatbelt. She giggled when Aubrey tried to undo the seatbelt.

"Bree stop," She giggled, "I just need to take you somewhere."

"really? It seems to me that you're kidnapping me and going to murder me and bury my corpse in the mountains," Aubrey narrowed her eyes and said.

"come on, you know I can't live without you," Chloe said with a cheeky grin.

Aubrey rolled her eyes in annoyance but made no further attempt on escaping, she watched the side profile of her best friend closely and sighed. After Chloe got back from Barden, she changed, A LOT. The innocent girl, with red hair and a horrible sense in fashion has disappeared. During some good days, Aubrey might be able to spot a glimpse of the old Chloe, but that doesn't happen that much often nowadays. For it seems that Chloe has been getting better at shutting off her feelings, and just acts like she doesn't care at all.

How would you describe the new Chloe? She plays around with people's feelings, getting together with different girls at the same time but never really cared for anyone of them. It's as if Chloe lost the capability of loving since Beca Mitchell left her.

Yes, Beca Mitchell.

A name that _haunts_ Chloe.

As far as Aubrey is aware of, Chad hates her. He hates the girl who broke his baby sister. As for Aubrey, yes she despises the brunette she's never met before, and she hates what Beca did to Chloe. The only people who's still able to spot the old Chloe if they were lucky enough are her, and two of Chloe's friends from Barden. Amy and Stacie.

Aubrey has never met any of them before, the new Chloe seems to prefer keeping everything in her life to herself. They are best friends, but something always seems to be missing.Aubrey wonders when she could get her best friend back, she misses her old friend.

"Can you finally tell me what you're up to?" Aubrey asked Chloe, they've been driving on the road for a few minutes now.

Ignoring Aubrey, Chloe switched on the radio and changed the channel to 106.7FM, "you're gonna want to pay attention to this."

Aubrey signed and focused her attention on the radio, a voice boomed from the stereo, "My dear Aubrey,"

 _It was Nick_.

"Chloe, are you serious," Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the blonde sitting on the drivers seat with a sheepish smile on her face.

Aubrey and Nick haven't been doing very well lately, they've been fighting a lot, and for some reason, Aubrey just felt like they are meant to just be friends. Nothing more.

"Babe I love you so much and I'm sorry for all the things I've done that pissed you off," Nick continued, "I know you're a fan of music that's not from this century, so I want to express my love through this song, this DJ knows how to sing and she has a perfect voice, I asked her if she could sing this song for you and she agreed, please baby I hope after this you'll be able to know how much I love you."

Nick's voice faded out, and music started playing in the background. Aubrey sighed, and somehow, the music caught Chloe's attention.

 **I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice**

 **And it don't count for much**

 **But I'm not letting go**

 **I believe there's still much to believe in**

 **So lift your eyes if you feel you can**

 **Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan**

 **I figured it out**

 **What I needed was someone to show me**

Chloe's breath hitched as she heard the voice of the DJ from the other end, she knows this voice do well, she first heard it at LAX, and over the years she fell in love with how beautiful and elegant the voice is.

 **You know you can't fool me**

 **I've been loving you too long**

 **It started so easy**

 **You want to carry on**

The DJ started with the bridge, and her voice hit all the notes perfectly, Chloe doesn't know why though, that through the voice, she could sense sadness, and regret.

 **Lost in love and I don't know much**

 **Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?**

 **But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted**

 **So lift your eyes if you feel you can**

 **Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan**

 **I figured it out**

 **What I needed was someone to show me**

Beca is in LA.

Why is she a DJ? Does she know how much she hurt me? Did I even mean anything to her? So many questions are running in Chloe's head. She gritted her teeth, and her grip on the steering wheel tightened, completely unaware of the fact that Aubrey is right next to her.

 **You know you can't fool me**

 **I've been loving you too long**

 **It started so easy**

 **You want to carry on**

Memories of her and Beca started flashing through her mind, and it's getting a bit too much for Chloe to handle. She's spent so many years burying her feelings, she can't let her emotions resurface again.

 _You_ are the one who left me Becs, why do you choose to come back to my life?

Why now?

 _Why?_

Chloe is not ready to feel again. It's too much.

 **Lost in love and I don't know much**

 **Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?**

 **But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted**

 **So lift your eyes if you feel you can**

 **Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan**

 **I figured it out**

 **What I needed was someone to show me**

the music is slowly coming to an end, and Chloe's shaking slightly, she's only thinking about Beca's smile, Beca's smirk, Beca's voice, Beca's music, Beca.

She's lost in her memories of Beca, the brunette was her first everything.

Her first crush.

Her first love.

Her first _heartbreak._

 **Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love**

 **Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love**

 **Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love**

 **Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love**

The song faded out, replaced with Beca's voice.

"I don't usually sing for anyone, since I'm aiming to become a music producer not a singer." Beca chuckled, "I hope Aubrey is indeed listening to the show and felt the love Mr. Beale has for you. Thank you to those who tuned in to this session, it's almost 2 PM, which means it's about time I say goodbye to you all, before that happens, here's one last song for everyone out there who has someone they love, for me in particular, when someone say true love, this song immediately comes to mind, I present you I won't give up cover by Christina Grimmie. This is Beca, signing off, I'll meet you on air tomorrow at 1:00PM, until next time, bye! "

I won't give up starting playing from the stereo, and Aubrey reached out and turned up the volume.

 **When I look into your eyes**

 **It's like watching the night sky**

 **Or a beautiful sunrise**

 **Well, there's so much they hold**

 **And just like them old stars**

 **I see that you've come so far**

 **To be right where you are**

 **How old is your soul**?

"well at least the DJ's got good music taste. " She sighed and rested her head against the back of her seat. "So when did you and Nick plan this little scheme? You know I think we should be just friends Chloe."

 **I won't give up on us**

 **Even if the skies get rough**

 **I'm giving you all my love**

 **I'm still looking up**

Not getting a reply, Aubrey looked to her friends direction, Chloe's mind was wondering elsewhere, she was clearly distracted so Aubrey waved her hand in front of her to get her attention, "earth to Chloe earth to Chloe."

Without saying a word, Chloe pulled up and buried her head in her hands in frustration, faint sobs were heard

and that freaked Aubrey out.

"Woah Chlo, are you crying? I haven't seen you cry since Be- um your ex left you." Aubrey said, she reached out her hand and gently rubbed circles on Chloe's back, her voice softened, "what's wrong?"

 **And when you're needing your space**

 **To do some navigating**

 **I'll be here patiently waiting**

 **To see what you find**

Chloe was crying, the new Chloe doesn't cry. The new Chloe doesn't have emotions.

"It's Beca, the DJ."

"Her name? yeah I know, such a coincidence right? Did her name trigger you?"

Chloe took a deep breath and looked up from her hands, her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked at Aubrey.

"No, the DJ _is_ Beca Mitchell."

 **Cause even the stars they burn**

 **Some even fall to the earth**

 **We've got a lot to learn**

 **God knows we're worth it**

 **No, I won't give up**

Ironically, it seems as if Beca's given up on them 3 years ago.


End file.
